Choices
by neffititi
Summary: Bo needed a regular, and she made a request to Tamsin. How would thing play out between Bo, Tamsin and Lauren? Valkubus, Doccubus contents included. Rated M for a reason. Story finished with 2 Endings. Possible post-Valkubus PWP afterwards
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story takes place right around the time of 3x06. I am not sure right now if it should have happened after the rescue of Kenzi from Inari. I might put it before that, but it's certainly before Brazenwood. **

**This story will have a lot of Doccubus content, besides the Valkubus, but the main story line will be Valkubus. Actually, I can't guarantee that there is going to be a "story line" at all, but if there is, it's going to follow the main story line of the show till 3x13, and I will change a lot of things in it, in order to make the plot reasonable. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It all started with a request Bo made to Tamsin, when they were both in the lady's room of the Dal. Bo was standing right behind the door, pressing her back against it. Tamsin was washing her hands. A reasonable distance was drawn between them, not too close to be awkward, but close enough to have a private conversation.

" Anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people like this in the bathroom?" Tamsin said, scrunching her nose. She knew the succubus probably had something important to tell her, but she couldn't figure out why she hadn't spit it out yet.

For a while, they just stood there, looking at each other. The loud music outside was more a vague thrumming in the restroom, and the only other things they heard were the weird noise caused by the water pressure in the toilet tanks, and the water running over Tamsin's hands.

" Ok, why don't we just quit this staring contest and you spit out whatever you have on your mind?" Tamsin said.

" I think you should be my regular." Bo said. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest. She studied the look on the Valkyrie's face carefully, trying to figure out if the Valkyrie was disgusted, or interested in her declaration.

" So, is this how you operate? Approaching someone in the bathroom, asking them to be your regular?" Tamsin wiped her hands with the paper towels. She threw the wet towels away and stared at Bo.

" Well, I don't see why the place matters." Bo said.

" If this is how you do your shit, I say, thank God you have a cute ass." Tamsin said, smirking. She found it interesting having this conversation with Bo, yet she was not sure where she was going with it. The brunette was staring at her too, waiting for her answer. " Why should I?" She asked Bo.

" Because your Chi is really strong, and I like it?"

" I'm sorry, did I just ask you_ why you want me to be your regular_?" Tamsin said, tilting her head to one side. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, with a hint of curiosity. " What do I get out from this?"

" Amazing succubus sex?" Bo said. She could tell the Valkyrie was in fact interested in her idea.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. " Wow, your ego. I'm actually surprised it hasn't exploded yet." She stepped forward, leaning down a little to stare Bo in the eyes. " And who says I'd be interested in succubus sex?"

" Oh don't bullshit me Tamsin." Bo said, stepping forward, closing the distance between them. She stopped right before their lips met, and whispered to the taller woman, " You and I both know your aura is burning like the fucking sun right now."

Tamsin shrugged, but she didn't say anything, nor did she deny it.

" Well, if that is all there is to your moves, I'm gonna have to say, no." She whispered to Bo, before she walked away. Just as she opened the door and was ready to leave, Bo kicked it shut. Grabbing by her waist, Bo spun Tamsin around and pinned her on the door. Pressing herself tightly against the Valkyrie, Bo slowly leaning forward, until their lips were only a quarter inch away from each other.

" I thought you had a girlfriend, and that you love each other, and all that kinda shit." Tamsin said. She was not expecting Bo to be making moves on her this fast, but, she found it hot.

" I can have sex with other people, for my succubus needs." Bo said, yet a hint of guilt flashed through her eyes.

" Don't you mean, she allows you to?" Tamsin said playfully.

" Oh shut the fuck up." Bo said. She did not want to get into this conversation with Tamsin, or anyone else for that matter. She pressed her body tighter against Tamsin's, and watched her aura just spiked.

" So is this how you are gonna play now? Forcing yourself on people in the bathrooms?" Tamsin said with an evil smile on her face. She freed herself, and grabbed Bo's wrists in her hands instead.

" I thought you liked it dirty." Bo said. Her eyes were already flashing blue, as if she could not wait for a feeding feast.

" Well, I guess you do know a thing or two about me then." Tamsin said as she spun her around. She pinned Bo against the door, squeezing one leg in between hers. With her thigh grinding on Bo's crutch, she lowered her head, breathing on Bo's lips. " Also, I like it my way."

Bo's eyes got brighter. Hunger was burning in them, like blue flames. She didn't know if she was just that hungry, or if the woman grinding against her had somehow turned her on that much. She pushed against Tamsin, crashing her lips on hers, pushing forward, till the blonde's back hit the door of a stall. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Both of them kissed like they were trying to tear the other person apart. Tamsin pull Bo inside the stall and locked the door. She wasted no time in unbuttoning Bo's pants. Her fingers quickly brushed through Bo's core, before they landed on her clit. The Valkyrie curled her fingers a little to caress it.

" Is this how you treat a girl in bed? No foreplay?" Bo said, gasping. The blonde's hand almost forced its way in, rubbing her clit fiercely. It was so strong, almost painful, yet somehow, she felt more turned on than ever.

" One, we are not in bed, and two-" Tamsin pulled her fingers out, showing them to Bo. They were covered with Bo's juice. " – you certainly don't need the fucking foreplay."

Bo gasped out loud when the blonde slid her fingers back into her pants. Bo was not expecting this. She didn't expect that the Valkyrie would be this aggressive, and she didn't expect that her simple moves could turn her on this easily and quickly.

Tamsin had Bo's both writs in her left hand, pinning them against the door, above Bo's head. Bo wanted to grab something desperately, but she just couldn't free herself.

" Shit! Let me go!" Bo exclaimed, struggling.

" Why? I don't see that you need to use your hands anywhere right now." Tamsin smirked, speeding up her fingers. A series of loud gasps and moans escaped from Bo's throat. She was still making effortless struggles, trying to free her hands.

" God you are so wet..." Tamsin whispered to her, as she plunged her fingers inside Bo, " I'd say you like this..." She leaned close, and lightly pressed their lips together. Bo wanted to kiss her back, but when she leaned forward, the Valkyrie pulled herself back and started to caress her sweet spot. Bo closed her eyes and threw her head back, banging her head on the door. She arched her waist away from the door, pressing herself as hard as she could against Tamsin's palm. Soon her mind was wiped clean and all she could feel was the pleasure coming from below. " God, Tamsin. H-harder-" She mumbled, grinding her hips hard against the other woman's rapid thrusting, trying to relieve the ache of her throbbing clit.

" Is that a request, or an order?" Tamsin asked.

" Does it fucking matter?!" Bo exclaimed, staring at the blonde.

" Of course it does, because I..." Tamsin said as she gave Bo a few hard thrusts, causing the brunette to grunt in pleasure. "...don't take orders. If it is a request, I'd like to hear a _please_." Tamsin whispered to Bo's ear, as she slowed down her movements.

" Fuck! Not now, Tamsin!" Bo said. All she needed right now was one more push, and she'd be right over the edge.

" As I just told you, I don't take orders." Tamsin smirked, pulling her fingers out. She circled her middle finger on Bo's clit lightly, and watched the succubus tremble. " If you really want it, you'll have to beg for it."

" Oh you are not seriously doing this shit right now!" Bo said in frustration.

" Beg me, and I'll let you come." Tamsin said to her, sucking her ear lobe. Then she moved her kisses down along Bo's neck. Every time she nibbled her skin, the succubus quivered.

" Shit! Shit!" Bo cursed. She had never been this turned on before without getting off by now. The need to come and the frustration of not being able to tortured her inside. Normally she was the one who made the other person beg, and no one could stand against her charms. She was not even sure how Tamsin was managing to do this to her. She gasped hard, and tried to free herself again. This time she successfully freed one of her hands and she immediately grabbed Tamsin's arm. She pushed her charms into the Valkyrie's body, trying to persuade her.

" You know, that's actually cheating." Tamsin said playfully, pinning her hand back to the door again." Too bad, I'm old enough to know how to resist a sex demon's tricks."

" Damn it, Tamsin! Just give me what I want already!" Bo growled.

" See, another order. You really think you are the dominant one here, don't you?" Tamsin said, lowering her head to suck Bo's nipples without taking her clothes off. The friction made by the fabric caused Bo to moan loudly. Tamsin ran her tongue over them playfully, peeking up from Bo's chest and enjoying the look on her face. Tamsin knew it was only a matter of time before the succubus gave in, because she knew how close the succubus was to her orgasm, and how badly she wanted it.

Bo bit her bottom lip, stopping the begging that was hovering around on her tongue. She let out a loud moan, when Tamsin flicked her tongue on her nipple. The wet fabric clung to her skin and caused a keen pleasure with every small movement Bo made. When the blonde started to suck her nipples again, she threw her head back and groaned in desperation.

" God, Tamsin, can you just..." Bo murmured, raising her hip to grind her clit on the blonde's palm, but it was not enough for her to get off. Every time she pushed closer, the infuriating woman would pulled away. When the nibbling started on her nipples, Bo knew she wouldn't be able to take this torture for much longer.

" Beg me, succubus, and you'll get what you want." Tamsin said. She was a little bit surprised that Bo was holding up for this long. She moved back to kiss her neck, and whispered slowly into her ear, " Just one little_ please_." She rubbed Bo's clit gently, when she kissed Bo's ear. Her hot breath made Bo quiver hard.

Bo finally decided to give in. Her mind was only half conscious anyway. She stared at Tamsin, gasping hard. " Please...Tamsin...fucking please..."

Tamsin smiled. Muffling Bo's screams by kissing her on her lips, she curled her fingers inside Bo, rubbing her sweet spot while she thumbed her clit. She let go of Bo's hands, so the brunette could pull herself closer to her. Bo fed off Tamsin when her orgasm hit her. The pleasure and the Chi flew to her body, suffocating her. She had to break the kiss, so she could get some air again. She pressed her forehead on Tamsin's chest, breathing heavily. She felt the blonde slowly pulling her fingers out from her, and that almost made her come again.

" Well, I guess I need to wash my hands again." Tamsin said, gazing into Bo's eyes. She licked her fingers, her eyes never left Bo's.

" So..." Bo said," Is that a yes?"

" Huh?"

" That you are going to be my regular?"

" Hmmm... let's see. You said I'd have amazing succubus sex, but I'm not really impressed. I guess I'm gonna say no." Tamsin smirked.

" That's because I haven't fucked you yet, bitch." Bo said. She was a little frustrated being turned down twice by the Valkyrie, especially right after the amazing sex she had just given her. She couldn't stop thinking about how her tongue flicked on her nipples, and how it would feel like if she was going down on her. Just the thought turned her on again.

" Oh, I see." Tamsin said, trying hard not to laugh. She continued, " Then how about...we make a bet?"

" What bet?"

" I'll agree on this regular shit, if and only if..." Tamsin said, " you can impress me in bed."

" Oh, it's on." Bo said, grabbing Tamsin's waist to turn her around. Tamsin grabbed her hands before she made further moves.

" I said in bed." The Valkyrie smiled slyly. Then she raised her head a little, like she was thinking about something. " And no succubus powers." She added.

" You really want to make this game hard, don't you?"

" Wouldn't be called a challenge if it was easy." Tamsin said, " And just for the record, I am very hard to impress."

" Well then, what are we waiting for?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hopefully everyone enjoy this story so far. One thing I want to say is, unlike my other stories, this story may not turn out as a pure Valkubus story, because it would be a story between Bo and Tamsin, with Lauren involved a lot. Wouldn't be Lost Girl if there's no love triangle, right?**

**WARNING: Possible Doccubus, BTL and/or even Copdoc smut ahead. If you can't accept Lauren's involvement, you may want to stop at the end of this chapter :) Also, serious angst may occur at some point, and it could happen to any of the three of them.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hands running hungrily over each other's body, lips pressing hard together, Bo and Tamsin almost tore each other's clothes off outside the door of Bo's shack.

" Your girlfriend's head is gonna explode if she sees this..." Tamsin murmured, with a smirk on her face.

" She won't be home till morning." Bo said, " Neither will Kenzi."

" Too bad. I thought it might be fun with someone watching."

" I didn't know you liked things this dirty..." Bo said. Completely occupied by her desires and lust, she ran her hands on the back of Tamsin's waist as if she wanted to tear her skin off.

" Thinking someone is watching us... while I fuck you, turns me on." Tamsin whispered to Bo. Feeling that Bo's hunger had just spiked, she smiled. Somehow she enjoyed the succubus losing control over her.

They almost didn't make it up the stairs because their need for one another was so intense.

Eventually they made it to Bo's bed. Tamsin still had her shirt and pants on, yet her buttons were undone and her bra was pulled out and thrown on the stairs. Bo's tank top was pushed over her chest, exposing her sexy bra covered breasts, and her jeans were pulled down below her hips.

" I thought this was about you impressing me." Tamsin said. She stared at the succubus, who was straddled underneath her in her own bed. She saw a corner of her lingerie sticking out under the pillow. She chuckled and pulled it out. " You always wear things like this to bed?"

" That's not...mine..." Bo said, trying to get on top of Tamsin. Tamsin raised her eyebrows, staring at Bo, with a mocking smile on her face, as if she couldn't believe Bo was fighting back. She pressed Bo's wrists harder to keep the brunette underneath her.

" Oh." Tamsin said, throwing the lingerie away. For a second or two, she drifted in her own thoughts and loosened the grip on Bo's wrists. Bo took the chance, shifting her weight and topped Tamsin.

" Looks like we are even." Bo said, watching the blonde under her. The Valkyrie had her hair spread all over Bo's pillow and her hands were pinned down. Bo had done this to different people at different times in her past, but this time it felt different somehow. Normally when she was with someone in bed, most people would be lost in the lust or her charms by now. They would beg for a release, or her touches. Yet the Valkyrie still had this evil smile on her face, as if she was the one who was in control, even if she was not the one on top.

" Even? I doubt it." Tamsin said. She raised herself a little, and whispered into to Bo's ear. " 'Cause you've come twice, but I haven't once." She let out a light laugh, lightly licking Bo's ear lobe.

The brunette quivered, almost loosening up her grip on Tamsin's wrists. Her eyes flashed blue again, even she herself was a little bit surprised, since she had just fed off the blonde in the Dal. She stopped for a second or two and stared at Tamsin, trying to figure out how it was possible to have her pounding desire back inside her this fast.

" I'd say staring is definitely a very unique approach, but it's not working." Tamsin said playfully. She observed the look on Bo's face, and realized that the succubus was torn inside by her uncontrollable lust and her succubus nature. She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Bo felt frustrated and irritated. She had never been this helpless in bed before. She knew the blonde was just as turned on as she was right now. Bo could see her aura burning like flames, and she smelled the Valkyrie's pheromones fill up the room. But instead of falling for her charms, Tamsin was just challenging her patience.

" Alright, if this is all you have, I probably should just go back to the Dal and have a few more drinks." Tamsin said. She freed herself from Bo's grip, and got up from the bed.

" Don't even try." Bo said, tearing Tamsin's shirt off. One button or two were torn off and flew away.

" That's my fucking favorite shirt, bitch!" Tamsin exclaimed. She reached her arm out, trying to grab it, but Bo kept it away from her. Bo grabbed the both ends of the long sleeves and wrung it like a rope, tying Tamsin's wrists together. Then she tied the other end of it on the bed pole. She couldn't believe that Tamsin still had this evil smile on her face, even with her hands tied up.

" Is this how you always treat girls in bed? They are way out of your league, so you just tie them up?" Tamsin asked in a low voice, with her tongue tip running along her bottom lip slowly.

" Don't give me that crap, Tamsin." Bo said, " We both know how much you like this." She could tell there was a hint of uncertainty in the Valkyrie's eyes, as if she was not feeling comfortable being tied up. Bo smiled, it was exactly what she was after. She looked at the Valkyrie for a second or two, and an interesting idea just popped into her head. She grabbed her eye mask from the side table and put it on Tamsin's eyes.

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed in a low voice. She was not expecting this. Not being able to see what Bo was going to go, made her a little bit nervous, because she knew how reckless a succubus could be during sex, and she was not sure if she was ready for that with Bo, but at the same time, it turned her on like crazy. She felt herself getting wet, just by imagining what Bo would do to her while she couldn't see.

Bo felt that she was back in control again, and she decided to take it slow. With her lips hovering right above Tamsin's, she enjoyed how desperately the Valkyrie wanted a kiss that she couldn't have. Her hands slowly running down the side of Tamsin's waist, pressing against her soft skin firmly. When she reached the back of her waist, she saw her aura spike. She smiled, moving her hands back to the front and up to her chest. As her finger tips brushed across Tamsin's nipples, the blonde finally let out a moan, and her aura got flashing bright.

The Valkyrie immediately bit her bottom lip after the moan escaped from her throat. She had no intention of giving in this easily, but she was afraid that she couldn't hold it for long. Not being able to see what Bo was doing, made her extremely sensitive to her touches, and the succubus was just exploring her body to look for all her sensitive spots. When Bo's fingers caressed the back of her neck, she quivered and fisted her hands.

" Oh, I see..." Bo whispered to her, smiling. She turned the blonde over and sat on her back. The shirt rope twisted on Tamsin's wrist, and she moaned. With her hands cupping the Valkyrie's breasts, Bo nibbled the back of her neck while thumbing her nipples. Every time she bit down, the blonde just quivered in her arms. Her aura was so bright, that Bo felt she was being burned by it.

" You know when cats mate, the male will bite this exact same spot-" Bo whispered to Tamsin, biting the spot again, causing the Valkyrie to moan out loud and arch her back away from Bo, "- and the female will stop struggling, just like you..." She bit down again, this time, much harder. She knew she probably hurt the blonde a little, but she also knew the blonde liked it. She sucked the skin, licking it with her tongue between her teeth. Tamsin moaned in frustration and pleasure. She fisted her hands tight. Her fingernails were digging into her palms. The shirt rope got pulled so tight, that the shirt started to rip.

Bo chuckled, flipping her around and straddling her again. The blonde tried to face her, although she could see nothing. " Is that all you got?" She managed to put a smirk on her face, trying to contain her gasps.

" Patience, detective. The night is still young." Bo whispered to her. She lowered her head to suck on Tamsin's nipples. She had no intention to make it gentle, because she knew the Valkyrie enjoyed it rough. She bit them, gnawing them and feeling them harden between her teeth.

" God!" Tamsin exclaimed, arching her chest towards Bo. She could feel Bo's tongue circling on her nipples, and it drove her crazy

Bo reached her arm out and touched something under her pillow. It was her dagger which she had always kept there. She giggled, an idea just popped into her head. Pulling the dagger out, she lightly pressed the tip on Tamsin's neck, not too hard to draw any blood, but hard enough so the blonde knew it was sharp.

" Fuck! Is that a fucking blade on my neck?" Tamsin yelled, starting to struggle again. She wanted to free herself from the tie but she was only hurting herself.

" Don't move, detective." Bo said, slowly moving the dagger down along Tamsin's neck, " Or you'll get hurt."

" Fucking...fuck!" Tamsin cursed. Every inch of her skin was tensed up against the sharp tip of the blade. She could feel it running down on her breasts, then circled around her erect nipples. " God, Bo!" She exclaimed and arched away from the bed again. The danger of getting hurt aroused her senses and turned her on more than ever.

" Calling my name, that's always a good start." Bo said slyly, keeping the dagger tip on Tamsin's skin. She dragged the dagger further down. She could see how her soft skin gave way as the blade slid across it. But what she enjoyed the most was how much Tamsin was turned on by it. In fact she was not sure if it was a good idea at first, until she saw how much Tamsin was reacting to it. Bo circled the blade on her belly for a while, then moved it back up to her nipples. The Valkyrie completely lost it. Her aura exploded around her like a super nova.

" You really like it rough, don't you?" Bo leaned closer and whispered to her, with her hand slowly moving down.

Tamsin bit her lip hard and curled up her toes, when the dagger tip reached her inner thigh. The sharp, cold tip running on her extremely soft skin sent waves of desire coursing through her body straight to her core. Bo was moving so slow, that every cell of her body was fully focused on the feeling of it. She knew she was already soaking wet, because Bo chuckled when she opened her legs. She could almost feel Bo's passionate gaze on her center, and that made her even hotter. Subconsciously, she wanted to close her thighs, but she forgot there was a sharp blade on it, and immediately she felt the pain.

" Damn it, Bo! Did you just fucking cut me?" Tamsin yelled, freezing.

" My bad. Well, technically, your bad." Bo said. She pulled the dagger back and put it down. A drop or two blood came out from the tiny cut wound on Tamsin's thigh. " I told you not to move."

" Well I sure as hell shouldn't have trusted you with a fucking blade, bitch!" Tamsin cursed.

" I shouldn't have trusted you on following my orders either..." Bo whispered, lowering her head to lick the wound. Tamsin tensed up when Bo's tongue touched her skin on her thigh. The hot, soft tongue of the brunette's ran on her thigh playfully, her lips sucking her skin gently. The pain was long gone, replaced by arousal and pleasure. Then she felt that the succubus' tongue moving up slowly, while savoring every inch of the skin on her inner thigh.

Expectation built up in Tamsin's mind. Imagining how great it would feel if Bo's tongue was on her clit right now, she almost begged for it. She could feel Bo's breath getting closer to her core. She trembled when Bo breathed on her clit, thinking that the succubus would finally lay her tongue on it and give her the release she had been longing for. But Bo didn't, she moved down to her other thigh and started to lick the skin slowly.

Tamsin sighed with disappointment, her waist falling back to the bed again. Right after she relaxed herself, Bo covered her clit with her mouth and started to suck with no warning. If Tamsin was not tied up, she would have jerked up from the bed. She let out a startled scream, and arched away from the bed as hard as she could. Bo totally caught her off guard, and she could do nothing but follow.

" God, Bo! Yes, faster, faster-" Tamsin exclaimed. Bo's tongue circled around her clit while she was sucking it. Tamsin came hard on her tongue when the brunette put her swollen clit in between her teeth and lightly bit it. She could feel herself throbbing against Bo's lips. The succubus slowed her tongue down, and pressed it hard on her clit, prolonging her orgasm. It was so intense that Tamsin couldn't find her voice.

Bo moved up, her lips hovering on top of Tamsin's, with the distance less than half an inch away. With her right hand in between Tamsin's legs, her left hand pressed on Tamsin's neck. She plunged her fingers inside the blonde, curling up to find her sweet spot. The blonde moaned again, contracting around her fingers. Bo wanted to take it slow, but she couldn't wait any longer. She knew she had to feed, and she had to now. With her fingers moving in and out fast, she tightened her grip on Tamsin's neck and started to draw Chi out from her. It was something she had never done with Lauren, yet she knew the Valkyrie would be able to give it, more importantly, she would enjoy it.

Tamsin thought she had blacked out, but the overwhelming pleasure was so clear, that she knew she was still awake. She couldn't see anything, not just because of the eye mask, but also because whatever she was feeling right now was too intense for her to handle. Lack of oxygen, Chi drawing, and G-spot orgasms, they exploded inside her body like dynamite. " Fuck, Bo!" She cursed, not even sure what she was saying, " Fuck! Harder! Harder!" She murmured, screamed, and yelled, raising her hips, trying to get closer to Bo's fingers.

Bo knew it was always tastier when the Chi was drawn from someone who was having an orgasm during feeding, yet she was not expecting such a strong energy flowing towards her. It tasted like she was feeling the extreme pleasure that the blonde was feeling right now, and that just blew her away. She gave Tamsin a few hard, deep thrusts, causing her to climb even higher on her peak. The Valkyrie was screaming like she had never screamed before. Bo chuckled. She sent some of her charms through her finger tips, pushing the Valkyrie up higher.

" Fucking...shit! I said...no fucking succubus...powers!" Tamsin said. She took every bit of strength she had left right now to squeeze these words out from her throat.

" Thought you may appreciate a little extra...surprise." Bo said. The Valkyrie tightened around her fingers hard, and she could tell how she liked this long, intense orgasm. She pulled off Tamsin's eye mask, and saw her blue eyes occupied by ecstasy. She smiled, slowing her fingers down, and let the blonde fall from the peak.

" Untie me-" Tamsin said. She was still trying to catch her breath. She knew she sounded like she was begging the brunette because her voice sounded so soft and weak, but she couldn't care less. She struggled for the third time, trying to free herself from the tie.

" What if I say no? Are you going to beg me?" Bo asked playfully, with a winning smile on her face.

Tamsin shot her a cold stare. She finally managed to get one of her hands out from her restraints. Then she freed the other. Both of her wrists were bruised lightly. She sat up and caressed her own wrists with her hands. Her legs were still shaking. " This is so not over, bitch." She said, staring coldly at the succubus, who was lying under the blanket and smiling.

" Really? 'Cause I certainly hope not." Bo said.

" I thought you were supposed to impress me, not choke me to death." Tamsin said. She checked the cut on her inner thigh. It was just a very small cut, no more than half an inch long, and it had already stopped bleeding. " Not to mention you fucking cut me. And you fucking cheated, with your stupid succubus power."

" Don't tell me you didn't like it." Bo said, " I felt how hard you ground your hips against me when you..." She deliberately muffled the last word, winking at Tamsin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She was never gonna admit that it was the best sex she had ever had. She didn't say anything, but rolled off the bed and picked up her bra. Then she stared at her shirt, which looked like a piece of rag with missing buttons right now. " And you ruined my favorite shirt, damn." She said, sighing lightly, not sure if she should complain further since it gave her such a great experience.

" You shouldn't have struggled in the first place." Bo said. She dragged a t-shirt of hers out from a drawer of the dresser right beside the bed, and threw it to Tamsin.

" Fucking..." Tamsin sighed. She had no choice but to put the t-shirt on, since she had no intention of walking out naked. She pulled up her pants and her boots, then she turned around to Bo. She paused there for a second or two, as if she was startled. " The switch of your eye color is it broken or something?" She asked.

" Huh?" Bo asked. She was confused. She looked into the mirror, and saw herself fully blue eyed. " Hmmm...I think I might be a little bit over charged..."

" Good, maybe you'll explode soon." Tamsin said, " Well, I...better get going." For a moment she stood there awkwardly, as if she was not sure what to do next. She ended up tapping Bo's shoulder lightly with her hand, before she left.

Bo nodded lightly. She heard Tamsin walking downstairs and closing the door. Then the vague sound of her truck starting came through the window. After that, everything just went back to dead silence again.

Bo lay back on the bed. Lauren's face suddenly appeared in her mind, and that made her feel guiltier than ever, like she had just cheated on her. Guilt haunted her like the shadow of a monster in the darkness. She closed her eyes and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bo was not sure what woke her up in the early morning, the first ray of sunshine of the dawn, or the blonde who was taking her clothes off beside her. At first her mind was too fuzzy to recognize who it was. She almost thought it was a wet dream about Tamsin, but quickly she realized that it was Lauren. The doctor just got back from her lab after a full night of work.

" Hey sleeping beauty." Lauren said to Bo when she saw Bo was awake, " I didn't mean to wake you up."

" You should wake me up, so I won't miss this private strip show of yours." Bo said, with a smile on her face. She made no effort hiding her passionate gaze on her girlfriend's naked body. Raising herself up from the bed, she laid a kiss on Lauren's lips. Bo let out a soft moan, pulling the doctor closer. It only took her a few seconds before she threw Lauren on the bed.

" Looks like you are happy to see me too." Bo chuckled, when she saw Lauren's aura get brighter as their bodies pressed tightly together.

" So, care to tell me what kind of work could be so important, that you had to ditch your girlfriend for an entire night?" Bo whispered to Lauren as she laid a series of gentle kisses on her neck.

" Probably not something you would be interested in." Lauren said, smiling. She caressed Bo's face with her hands and sighed in satisfaction. Closing her eyes, she pulled herself closer to Bo.

" We can talk about your work sometimes, you know." Bo said, " Although I don't understand a word you say most of the time, I still find it very hot..." She kissed the blonde again on her lips,"...when you talk geek."

Lauren smiled again as she gazed into Bo's eyes and said, " Well in that case, I can read my most recent paper to you..."

Bo laughed, holding her tighter in her arms. The morning sun was shinning on Lauren's face, softening her features and making her even more beautiful. For a moment, Bo did nothing but gaze at her.

Lauren frowned a little, when she noticed something. " You...you seem a little different today, Bo."

" Do I?" Bo frowned. She immediately turned around and looked in the mirror. She thought Lauren was referring to her blue eyes, but she saw herself in the mirror and noticed nothing different. Her eye colors were back to their normal brown already.

" Yeah...it seems that..." Lauren said, then she paused, as if she was not sure how to put it. She hesitated for a moment longer, then continued, "...it seems that your hunger is gone."

" Oh, that." Bo murmured. Suddenly she felt guilty again, but she decided to ignore it and tell Lauren the truth. " I found a regular. No need to do the random hook ups in the Dal anymore."

" Really?" Lauren exclaimed, " Who is it? Do I know him? Or her?"

" Actually you do." Bo said, " It's Tamsin."

" What?" Lauren exclaimed. " Tamsin? That Tamsin?" Lauren continued in complete surprise.

" How many Tamsins do you know, Dr. Lauren Lewis?" Bo asked playfully, trying to make her guilty feelings lighter, " Why? You don't like her?"

" Of course not. She's been trying to put you in jail and send you to the Morrigan ever since she got here." Lauren said, " Honestly, I didn't think you liked her either."

" That's the point." Bo explained, " There are absolutely no strings attached."

Lauren shrugged, as if she accepted Bo's explanation. Then she added, " How did you get her to agree to this? I thought she hated your guts, and she tried so hard to pin those murder cases on you."

" Well, your girlfriend..." Bo lowered her head and kissed Lauren again, "...can be very persuasive sometimes." For a moment, she was enjoying the soft kiss they were having right now, while trying hard not to think about why Tamsin agreed to do this. The Valkyrie resented her every time they saw each other, but her aura burnt so hot for her when they got close, as if she longed for her for ages.

" Indeed you can." Lauren said, smiling. She laid her hands on Bo's waist, feeling her soft, warm skin. " But if I were you, I wouldn't put too much trust in her...She is still trying to pin the murder of that girl on you."

" I don't need to trust her. All I need is her Chi." Bo said, " Now, can we not talk about her? This moment is just for you and me."

" Ok." Lauren said, " So what can I talk about?"

" How much you love me? How much you've missed me? How hot you are right now?" Bo said, smiling. Then she paused for a while before she continued, " Oh I almost forget. I picked up some whipped cream and cherries yesterday. I was hoping that I could use them on a hot doctor last night, but she didn't show up..."

" Well, we have plenty of time right now."

" Then I'm gonna go to the kitchen."

Lauren gasped lightly when the whipped cream was smeared on her body. It felt a little cold, since it was just taken out from the fridge. She watched Bo squeeze the can and spray the white, fluffy treat on her. The brunette had her eyes on her all the time, Lauren blushed and closed her eyes again.

" You look good in white." Bo teased her. She deliberately pressed the nozzle tightly on Lauren's nipples, causing the blonde to moan. She gently circled it around, spraying cream on her nipples.

" You may want to eat that fast, because..." Lauren murmured, fisting the sheets, " the whipped cream liquefies very easily in room temperature..."

" Relax, doctor." Bo chuckled, " You know how much I love it when you talk geeky, but it takes some time for me to make a dessert..." She paused there for a little, putting the can down, and picking up the bowl of cherries.

Lauren moaned out loudly, and arched her back away from the bed, when Bo put a cherry on one of her nipples and pressed it down hard. The cherry rolled down her body and landed on the bed. Bo chuckled and picked it up. She put it in between her teeth and fed it to Lauren. They shared a deep kiss, while eating the cherry together.

" Ooops." Bo said, " Now I got the whipped cream all over me too."

Lauren giggled, running her index finger on Bo's body. She licked her finger tip and watched Bo putting more cherries on her.

" Now I need to eat my dessert..." Bo said, putting down the bowl in her hand. She lowered her head and picked up one cherry from Lauren's belly button. Her tongue lightly brushed across Lauren's skin, and the blonde let out a loud moan. Bo licked off the whipped cream, lightly sucking on her belly while she ate the cherry. Then she moved up and kissed Lauren.

" What is it?" Lauren murmured. She felt Bo pass something to her during the kiss. She pulled it out and realized that it was a cherry stem that Bo had tied into a knot with her tongue.

" That...is to let you know, how skillful my tongue is." Bo said, smiling seductively at her.

Lauren fell back to the bed, moaning in pleasure when Bo lowered her head again and started to eat the cream off her breasts. The brunette gently sucked her nipples while she licked the whipped cream off. She circled her tongue around her nipple till she licked every bit of the cream off. Then she moved her kisses down.

Laure totally lost it when Bo flicked her tongue on her clit. Thinking about what Bo had just told her about her tongue skills, she blushed underneath her. She screamed Bo's name, tucking her fingers in Bo's hair to move with her until she reached her peak. Bo moved up to kiss her, holding her tightly as she came down from her orgasm. Then she watched the blonde and chuckled, " I think I got the cream all over you again. I may need to take care of that with more cherries."

Lauren threw her head back and closed her eyes when Bo started to lick her again. Drowning in pleasure, she couldn't do anything but follow.

* * *

" Two nights in a row? Didn't you get over charged last night or something?" Tamsin stared at Bo, while they were both outside the Dal. The succubus had followed her outside when she decided to call it a night and go home. Bo stopped her right before she got into her truck. " My place." The succubus added.

" You are serious." Tamsin said, with her eyebrows raised. She wasn't expecting Bo to ask for another feeding sex so soon.

" Why? You can't perform two nights in a row?" Bo asked, with her eyebrows raised. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest when she stared back at the blonde.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh, as if she couldn't believe Bo had just said that. " Don't beg me to stop later then." She said.

" One of us will be begging, but it's not gonna be me." Bo said. Her eyes were already flashing bright blue, and she could feel her hunger was back.

" You got the first part right. One of us will be begging." Tamsin said as she opened the door to her truck, " Get in."

There were no more conversations between them afterwards, at least for a while. Tamsin tried to focus on driving while Bo had her hands running on her thigh on the way to her shack. She had a hard choice to make between pushing Bo's hand away, because she was running her fingers on her thong after she unbuttoned her pants, or keeping both of her hands on the steering wheel because she could hardly focus on driving. She successfully managed to get them both to the desired destination without killing anyone, but she did hit the curb and had to slam on the breaks when she pulled over in front of Bo's place, because Bo had tucked her fingers inside her thong.

They moved upstairs quickly, not even bothering to turn on any of the lights. Bo kissed the Valkyrie's neck, all biting and sucking. Rushing upstairs, she threw the blonde on her bed, and climbed up on top of her. Tamsin chuckled and rolled over above her.

" You are not in charge. Not tonight." Tamsin whispered to her, pulling her arms above her head. Before Bo could react, she realized that she was shackled to the bed pole with Tamsin's police handcuffs.

" So this is your revenge for last night?" Bo asked. She stared at the blonde, not sure if she should be panicking right now, because as much as it hurt her, it turned her on as well. It reminded her of how Tamsin had restrained her the first time they had sex in the restroom of the Dal, and how hot the sex was that day.

" It should only be called a revenge, when it's something you don't like." Tamsin said, smirking. Then she noticed something on the sheets. She picked it up and laughed. " Well, well, what do we have here." She moved it close to Bo and said, " Cherry stem? With a knot on it? Quite a cliche to impress a girl, don't you think?"

Bo rolled her eyes at her. " None of your business."

" Indeed it's not." Tamsin said. She threw the stem away, then she tilted her head and thought about something for a moment. " Actually I feel like some cherries right now. Also, I'd like to play a game."

" What-" Bo didn't get to finish her sentence because Tamsin took her eye mask from the side table and blindfolded her. " God damn it, Tamsin! And you say this is not a revenge?!" Bo said as she struggled.

" As I said, it's only a revenge when you hate it." Tamsin said. She suddenly brushed her fingers across Bo's core and continued, " But apparently, you don't." She smeared the juice on Bo's lips, caressing her lips with her thumb. The succubus quivered, tasting herself on her own lips, the arousal passed through her body like a stream of lava. Then she heard the Valkyrie leave the room.

A few minutes later, Bo heard Tamsin coming back, and turned her head to the general direction of the door way. She heard the Valkyrie sit down on the bed, and put something down on the nightstand.

" Let's play a game, shall we?" Tamsin leaned down and whispered into Bo's ear. Her voice was so soft and Bo quivered when her hot breath reached her ear.

" What game? Don't tell me you are going to throw knives at me with your eyes covered, and vise versa." Bo said.

Tamsin laughed. " You have a thing for sharp blades, don't you?" She said, " As tempting as that sounds, I don't trust you with a sharp blade. At least my game won't involve anyone bleeding."

" Well what does it involve? Pain?" Bo said, " 'cause I'm already feeling that on my wrists."

" Oh don't play this delicate white flower card on me, bitch." Tamsin said, " You are tougher than you appear. This game is called...reward and punish." She picked up a cherry and put it on Bo's lips. Bo opened her mouth, trying to catch it, but Tamsin took it away before she could. " I'll put things on you, and you tell me what it is. If you are correct, you get rewarded. If not, you get punished."

" Sounds boring." Bo said.

" It will be less boring, when you beg me to stop later, or beg me to continue..." Tamsin whispered to her. She slowly ran the tip of her tongue on Bo's neck and enjoyed the trembles from the succubus.

" Ok, first challenge." Tamsin said, picking something from the nightstand. Bo felt something rolling on her skin slowly, from her belly up to her breasts. Then it stopped on her nipple and circled around it. She felt the thing rolling in between Tamsin's fingers. It felt a little bit cold, but not as cold as an ice cube. " A cherry...?" Bo murmured. She took a guess, since the blonde said something about cherries before, and she knew for a fact there were cherries left in her fridge. She also smelled a hint of cherry's scent in the air.

" Not bad, succubus." Tamsin said, " I guess it's time for your reward." She lowered her head and circled her tongue on Bo's already hardened nipple, then she sucked it between her teeth. Bo gasped hard and pulled against the handcuffs on her wrists, trembling underneath the Valkyrie. Just as she was ready for more, Tamsin stopped and said, " Second challenge..."

Be felt something being poured on her lower stomach, and it felt thicker than water. She felt Tamsin's finger smearing it on her skin, and traced down. The blonde rubbed her clit lightly to spread whatever it was on it. Bo moaned out loud and squeezed her legs, but they immediately got pinned down to the bed. Then she felt Tamsin's hand running up her body and her fingers circling around her nipples, thumbing and pinching.

" God!" Bo murmured, throwing her head back hard on her pillow. She bit her lips hard, so she wouldn't start begging.

" So, what is it?" Tamsin asked playfully.

" How the fuck would I know!" Bo growled in frustration, " Care to give me more clues?"

" Alright, I'm feeling very merciful today." Tamsin chuckled, smearing her finger tip on Bo's lips. Bo licked it, and tasted something sweet and thick. " Chocolate...chocolate flavored ice cream topping."

" Wow, aren't you specific." Tamsin said, licking the sauce off Bo's lips. Bo felt herself burning up when she thought about how Tamsin would licked the sauce off her nipples, or her clit. The blonde sucked her nipples hard while she licked the sauce off. Bo was expecting the same thing as the Valkyrie went down on her, but instead of licking hard, she only lightly feathered her core with her tongue. Bo sighed in desperation and arched for more, yet Tamsin was just teasing her with the very light and slow licking on her clit. It felt almost like torture. " I thought I was supposed to get a fucking reward!" Bo exclaimed. Then she immediately gave out a loud moan because the blonde just gave a hard, deep lick all the way from her entrance to her clit.

" Third challenge." Tamsin whispered to Bo, picking something up and pressing it against Bo's inner thigh.

" God Tamsin!" Bo yelled unintentionally, because it felt so cold, almost painful. She almost kicked the blonde with her legs. " Ice! It's a fucking ice cube."

" See, you are getting better at this." Tamsin said, slowly pushing it up along Bo's thigh, and stopped right at her core. Bo almost jerked up from the bed. She banged her head into the headboard and fell back again. The feeling of the ice cube rubbing against her center was so intense that it almost felt like burning. Part of her wanted to have it removed from her, yet the rest of her wanted the Valkyrie to continue. She could feel the ice melting against her, the cold water flowing along her center down to the sheets." Is this supposed to be the fucking reward?" She asked, gasping.

" No. This is..." Tamsin covered her clit with her tongue and started to lick. Bo groaned in both pleasure and pain, because compared to the cold ice, the Valkyrie's tongue was hot, it aroused her so much that she almost came.

" Fourth challenge." Tamsin said, straightening herself up. She watched as the brunette growled in anger and frustration and chuckled. She sprayed some whipped cream on Bo, who immediately said, " Whipped cream..."

" Wow." Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrows, amused, " You are getting good at this." She put down the can and picked up something else.

" How many fucking challenge are there?" Bo cursed, heaving her chest hard. She desperately needed her release, but all the blonde was doing so far was teasing, teasing and teasing.

" Patience, succubus." Tamsin said. She knew Bo wouldn't last for very long, so she said, " Here comes the last one."

Bo felt something poured on her body again. It felt like water, which got cooler when the Valkyrie breathing onto it. " It's...alcohol..." She said, " Vodka..."

" Why would you guess Vodka?" Tamsin put the bottle back to the night stand and started to lick the liquor off her body.

" Because...that's...all you order in the...Dal." Bo said, trying hard not to give in to her pounding desire inside her. The Valkyrie's tongue felt like a hot flame, burning her as it slid across her skin.

" Oh, so you are watching me..." Tamsin giggled. Then she moved up to Bo's ear and said, " Too bad, it's not Vodka, because you don't have any Vodka here."

" Fuck!" Bo cursed. She had complete forgotten that they never stashed any vodka because neither Kenzi nor she liked it. It was the first thing that popped into her foggy mind because it was the only thing Tamsin would order in the Dal.

" It's actually whiskey, by the way." Tamsin said, " But...wrong answer is wrong answer, and now...your punishment..." She topped Bo, pressing her body tightly against Bo, " I want you to touch yourself in front of me."

Bo moaned in excitement and frustration. " I'm fucking cuffed!"

" I will release one hand of yours, and if you struggle, or even try to take the blindfold off, I'll leave you cuffed here overnight till your girlfriend gets back." Tamsin said, opening one side of the handcuff and let go of Bo's right hand.

" Oh...you fucking bitch!" Bo cursed, " I can't fucking get off by touching myself! It will only make my hungrier."

" That's why it's called punishment." Tamsin said, chuckling, " If you have a hard time doing it, just think of your fingers as my tongue..."

" Fuck..." Bo threw her head back and moaned when she heard that. She knew the Valkyrie enjoyed torturing her like this, and she couldn't help thinking about how high she would get after all the torture was over when she finally got her release. She blushed at her thoughts, and the hot gaze the blonde was giving her, although she couldn't see anything with the blindfold on. She could feel her aura burning, floating and fluctuating in the air. She knew the blonde was turned on as much as she was, and that made her want her even more.

" Are you waiting for my permission?" Tamsin said, pulling Bo's hand down and laying it on her clit. She pressed Bo's middle finger on it and rubbed the clit with it. Bo bit her lips hard again. It felt strange with her own hand on her core but with someone else in control of it.

" Or you need me to teach you how to do it?" Tamsin whispered to her, suddenly moving her hand faster.

" Fuck! Fuck..." Bo cursed in a low voice. She had no choice but to rub herself. Since she knew her hunger only got worse if she did that, she seldom masturbated. She never needed to do it anyway, because she could pick up anyone she wanted at any place. She never thought the Valkyrie would force her to do this, and strangely, it aroused her more than anything. A keen pleasure came from her clit, and she moaned and screamed. She knew the Valkyrie was watching her the whole time, and that thought almost got her off.

" Damn you are so wet..." Tamsin leaned close and whispered to her ear, " You really like being watched, don't you? Maybe next time we should go some place where people can actually see you..."

" Shit!" Bo cursed. She would never admit that a part of her mind was actually thinking about it, but she knew that the blonde had already figure that out by her reaction.

Tamsin held her from behind. She adjusted the handcuff so both of them could sit up in bed. She thumbed Bo's nipples, while Bo was rubbing her own clit. Bo screamed in ecstasy. " God, Tamsin. Just fuck me already!"

" Oh you are not getting off the hook so easily..." Tamsin whispered to her, nibbling her neck and causing Bo to groan in frustration again, " And don't stop..." She pressed her hand on Bo's to speed her up. The succubus threw her head back again, and she almost hit Tamsin's chin.

" Geez, relax." Tamsin chuckled.

" Can you just..." Bo couldn't finish her sentence. Torn by her lust and the need for a release, she murmured, " Please..."

" See, you got one part right. One of us is begging tonight." Tamsin said. She knew the succubus was on the edge and she couldn't take it anymore. She moved in front of Bo and pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her. She wasted no time plunging her fingers inside Bo. Bo arched from the bed, so hard that Tamsin had to pin her down. Tamsin tucked her other hand between her own legs and fingered herself. Bo pulled her closer to suck her Chi while she reached her climax. It was higher than ever, and the blonde was pushing her even higher. She finally broke it off, because it was too strong for her. Falling back to the bed, she had her hips raised and ground along with Tamsin's fingers. " God, yes! Tamsin, deeper..." She yelled out loud, ignoring the pain coming from her wrist caused by the handcuff. All she could think of right now was more pleasure, even if it was getting to a point that she couldn't distinguish it from pain. She grabbed Tamsin's neck and fed off her again when she fell. The extreme sensation consumed her and she nearly blacked out. She felt the blonde crashing on top of her when she got herself off with her, letting out a few suppressed moans.

Eventually Bo fell back to the bed, with Tamsin on top of her. She tried to catch her breath. Tamsin chuckled as she rolled off. She picked up her clothes from the floor and started to get dressed. Bo pulled off the blindfold. She watched the blonde, and said, " Care to release me now, officer?"

" Oh, oops." Tamsin chuckled again, uncuffing her with her keys. As she was opening the handcuffs on top of Bo, the brunette grabbed her hair bun, yanking her head to one side. " Oh, bitch. You are not getting away with this so easily." Bo said. She crashed her lips on hers and drew Chi out from her again. Then she bit her bottom lip hard till she tasted blood.

She stared at Tamsin after she pulled away. The Valkyrie was not angry. On the contrary, she smiled at Bo, as if she enjoyed that bite. She licked her bottom lip slowly, with her eyes staring at Bo the whole time.

" Well, someone's battery is over charged again." Tamsin said as she put on her jacket.

Bo looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were glittering.

" Alright, I'm leaving." Tamsin said, waving her index finger at the things on the side table, " And you better clean up these shit..." She picked up the last cherry in the bowl and put it in her mouth, winking at Bo. Then she turned around and left.

Bo leaned against the bed post and sighed. She wasn't even sure what she was sighing about. Maybe it was the guilt she had for feeding off someone other than Lauren. Maybe it was the indifferent attitude the Valkyrie gave her, which was quite the opposite from what Bo observed from her aura. Or maybe she wanted something, but she just didn't know what it was that she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Oh my God, what happened?!" Lauren exclaimed when she saw Bo enter her apartment. She was so shocked that she dropped the beaker in her hand. The glass cup hit the floor and shattered, but Lauren didn't look at it twice. She just looked at Bo with her eyes wide open, because the brunette was covered in blood. Her white tank top turned brownish red, and the blade in her right hand was bloody too. However, Bo was leaning on the door frame, with a charming smile on her face, as if she was completely unaware of that.

" Hey lover." Bo said to Lauren softly.

" You...you need to heal, Bo." Lauren said anxiously, starting to unbutton her shirt.

" Actually I don't, but I would never turn down _this_." Bo said, smiling. Her eyes glided down along Lauren's cleavage slowly, as if she was caressing her.

" Oh." Lauren said, her hands stopped, " You're not hurt?"

" No, well, I was, but not anymore." Bo said, " Don't you worry, doctor. I can take care of myself." She closed the distance between them, pulling the blonde towards her. She laid a light kiss on her lips to assure her that she was ok.

" What happened?" Lauren asked, this time much calmer.

" Some random, nasty under Fae. Tamsin and I managed to kill it after like an hour of blood bath." Bo said, " But, I don't have a scratch on me anymore."

" Oh...so Tamsin...?" Lauren muttered. She was suddenly not sure if she should ask about the _feeding_ between Bo and Tamsin.

Bo didn't answer her, instead she winked. " One advantage of having a regular."

" Well I'm glad you are OK." Lauren said, sighing with a relief, " Do you want to take a shower?"

" Absolutely, with the hottest doctor in the world." Bo said, gentling peeling Lauren's shirt off her. The doctor let out a light sigh when Bo kissed her neck, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Blood was washed down by the hot water, and flowed away. Lauren checked Bo thoroughly, and knew Bo was telling the truth. The brunette didn't have a single scratch on her, at least not anymore. Lauren caressed the smooth, soft skin on her back slowly, sliding her fingers down along her waistline. " God you are beautiful." Lauren murmured.

" I think you've said that to me multiple times, babe." Bo chuckled, turning around to face the blonde. She pulled her close and kissed her hard. Savoring her soft lips, Bo moaned vaguely and pinned Lauren against the wall. She felt the blonde shivering in her arms because the wall was cold. Bo laughed and held her tighter.

Lauren hugged Bo back. When the succubus started to kiss her again, she threw her head back and moaned.

" I can see that you miss me, doctor..." Bo chuckled when she tucked her hand between Lauren's legs. Running her tongue on Lauren's jaw line, she slowly sucked every inch of her skin on her neck, not too hard to leave any hickeys, but hard enough to make the doctor want more.

Lauren gasped when Bo's lips touched her breasts. She tucked her hands in Bo's hair and pulled her closer. Combing Bo's soft, silky hair with her fingers, she watched the water dilute the blood and wash every bit of it away. She couldn't help but let out a loud moan when Bo started to suck her nipples. " Bo...Bo..." She murmure, gasping for air.

Bo chuckled, moving her lips further down. Circling her tongue on Lauren's belly, she gently sucked her skin. Then she kneeled down in the tub. Holding one of Lauren's hands in hers, she spread Lauren's legs. " Wow, you really miss me, don't you..." Bo teasing her when she saw how wet Lauren was.

Lauren had to hold Bo's hand tight to support herself, when Bo started to lick her core. The brunette feathered her folds with her tongue, as if she was savoring her taste. She peeked at Lauren from between her thighs, and suddenly gave her a hard, long lick, all the way from her entrance to her clit.

" Ahhhh..." Lauren screamed. She was caught off guard. Before she could say or do anything, Bo started to circled her tongue around her clit. She sucked her clit while she flicked her tongue on it fast. Pleasure consumed Lauren and all she could do was gasp and moan. Seconds later she came on Bo's tongue, and the brunette waited for her to fall a little, before she sent her right back to the peak.

Lauren gasped hard, trying to recover from her orgasms, when Bo moved up and kissed her on her lips. The succubus gave her a gentle, sweet kiss, while caressing her arms in the hot water.

" Round two?" Bo whispered to her, chuckling. " This time, in your bed."

* * *

" Wow." Lauren said as she gasped hard on her bed. She couldn't find another word to say. Bo chuckled, rolling off her. She lay beside the doctor, and covered them both under the blanket. Holding Lauren in her arms, she let out a sigh of satisfaction.

" Well, glad you enjoyed my _services_..." Bo said playfully, slowly running her finger on Lauren's body.

" And you didn't even feed off me." Lauren said. She found that it sounded weird for her to say that, because she could still remember how hard it was for her to keep up with Bo's needs.

" I didn't need to." Bo said, " I'm fully fed."

" Tamsin, huh?" Lauren murmured. She tried hard not to sound jealous, because she knew a couple of hours ago, her girlfriend was having sex with the Valkyrie. She tried to keep all the images of them pressing their naked bodies together, or one on top of the other, out of her mind. Jealousy grew in Lauren's heart. She was jealous of anyone Bo had ever hooked up, including those one night stands she found in the Dal, under her permission. It was not something she wanted to do, not at all. It was something she had to do, because she had no choice.

For a moment Bo didn't say anything. She was fully aware what Lauren was thinking about right now, and she felt guiltier than ever, but she knew if she didn't have Tamsin by her side after they killed the under Fae, she would have bled to death before she could even reach Lauren's apartment. Even if she did get to Lauren in time, she would have sucked the doctor dry to heal herself. " She is just my regular, Lauren. Nothing will ever happen between us." Bo said, " 'Cause honestly, she hates me, and I don't hate her any less."

" But you were working with her." Lauren said. The moment she said it, she regretted it. She wasn't even sure why she had to bring the Valkyrie up while she and Bo were cuddling in bed.

" We are both helping Dyson with a case, and we happened to be in the same fight, that's all."

" Be careful. She can't be trusted." Lauren said. She was not even sure if she really meant what she said, or she was just trying to distance Bo and Tamsin.

Bo went quiet. She suddenly felt a strong urge to defend the Valkyrie. She was scared by that thought, and she couldn't believe herself wanting to do that. She wanted to tell Lauren that based on the recent events, Tamsin was not that horrible, but she hesitated. She didn't want Lauren to think that she had developed feelings for the Valkyrie, but she didn't want to just keep silent like this either.

" She...emm...well, I certainly wouldn't trust her with my car keys, but she can be reliable sometimes. She helped me find Kenzi." Bo said. Then she wanted to kicked herself in the ass immediately. Lauren and she had not talked about it yet, because both of them had chosen not to. She could still remember how disappointed she was with Lauren that day, when Lauren chose not to believe her. And she still remembered how much guilt and remorse she saw in Lauren's eyes when they found the real Kenzi. That look broke her heart, so she decided that she should never bring that up. But she just did five seconds ago, because she wanted to convince Lauren that Tamsin could be trusted somehow. After all, the Valkyrie was the only one who had believed her that day.

" So she believed you once, and now you trust her? Despite the fact that she's putting a case up against you? That she wants to bring you to the Morrigan every chance she has?" Lauren said. She felt the jealousy turning into anger, and the anger was trying to burst out from her chest. The regret of not have trusted Bo that day, and the guilt of not have even tried, consumed her. She hated that she made the wrong decision that day. It should have been her, not the Valkyrie, who was beside Bo when the real Kenzi was found.

" If it weren't for her, Kenzi would have died!" Bo said, " Was it so hard to at least just listen to both sides, and test the fake Kenzi? It only would have taken you like what, five minutes for a blood test and you would have known she was fake."

" What do you want me to say, Bo! I screwed up. I screwed up! I am sorry, OK? I am sorry! I wish I could have done something differently! I really wish I could!" Lauren yelled, " But what could I do? Trick didn't believe you, and neither did Dyson! They were so sure that you started killing again, and they were the ones who locked you up!"

" You of all the people on earth should have trusted me, Lauren! 'Cause if it was you, I would have trusted you without any doubt!" Bo yelled back. Part of her was screaming inside, trying to stop this fight, yet the rest of her just wanted to get everything out from her chest for good.

" Oh, really, you would have trusted me for sure, if I were a sex demon, and someone I had sex with just died, with the signs of a succubus feeding gone wrong?" Lauren knew she just said something she shouldn't have, but she couldn't care less right now. The anger devoured her like a monster.

" Funny how you just told me that Tamsin couldn't be trusted because she tried to pin something on me, yet you are doing the same thing as her right now." Bo said. This problem had been lurking between Lauren and her for too long now, and she somehow was glad it finally got out in the open. Lauren loved her, but at the same time, the fear she had for Bo's nature inhibited her from trusting her fully. The doctor was afraid of her, as if she was some sort of nuclear bomb, which could go off at anytime.

" Oh please, Bo! I saw you go wild and rough with that girl in the blue dress in your bed, strangulation and everything, and next minute Tamsin was rubbing my nose with the photos of her dead body. How could I not..." Lauren said. She knew whatever she was saying right now, was just something to drive Bo away from her, but she just couldn't stop. Tears ran down from her eyes, and she didn't even bother to wipe them off her face.

" Is it really about me possibly killing again, or is it just about the fact I have to fuck someone else other than you to survive?" Bo said, staring at Lauren. She felt hurt, and rage churning inside her, together with sadness and disappointment.

" Ok, since you just brought that up, why don't we talk about that too?" Lauren said," Since you trust me so much, why haven't you told me about that dark Fae in coma? Don't you think of all the people on earth, you should talk about that with me?"

" I have no idea what happened to him!" Bo said. Her mind was in such chaos to even realize what she was saying. Things just burst out from her throat, one after another. She couldn't tell if she was just sad, disappointed or angry, but she knew she had to leave, before both of them hurt each other even more.

Bo got dressed and walked out, banging the door behind her. She stood at the doorway for a few seconds, hoping that Lauren would come out and hug her from behind, and they would just forget everything they had just said, but Lauren didn't come out.

Bo sighed, and left.

* * *

" What the fuck are you doing here, succubus?" Tamsin stared at Bo, who was standing at her doorway. " Don't fucking tell me you need more Chi, 'cause I just overfed you like two hours ago."

" Gonna let me in?" Bo said coldly, staring back at the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie had a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants on her, and her hair was still half wet. It looked like she had just gotten out from a shower.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. " Get in." She said, stepping away from the door, " You better have a fucking good reason showing up at my door right now..."

Bo closed the door behind her. She didn't say anything, but followed the Valkyrie to her kitchen.

" So, what can I do for you?" Tamsin asked while she poured herself a drink. Facing away from Bo, she watched the liquor pouring into the shot glass in her hand. " If you-" Tamsin didn't get to finish her sentence because Bo grabbed her waist and spun her around. The brunette pushed her to the fridge and pinned her on the door. Then her lips fell on her collar bone. It was not a kiss, but all teeth and tongue. Bo pressed Tamsin hard against the fridge door, with both of her hands tearing off everything that was on Tamsin's body.

Tamsin was too startled to say anything at first, then seconds later she was drowning in her strong arousal and she just couldn't say anything anymore. Bo bit all the way down to Tamsin's chest, leaving a trail of hickeys and bruises along the way. When she reached the nipples of the Valkyrie's, she bit down hard, feeling them hardened between her teeth. Tamsin gasped sharply, fisting her hands against the fridge door. " Shit! What the fuck are you doing, bitch!" She cursed, staring at Bo. She was not sure if she should push her away. She could tell there was something off, because Bo was usually not this aggressive, yet a part of her liked it too much to push her away.

" I am fucking you. Can't you see that, detective?" Bo said, biting down on one of her nipples again while she squeeze the other hard between her fingers.

" God, Bo!" Tamsin threw her head back to the fridge door again. The pain aroused her like a tornado, and it soon turned into intense pleasure.

Bo tucked her fingers in between Tamsin's legs. Feeling how wet the Valkyrie had already gotten, she raised her head from the blonde's chest. " I thought at least you would put up a better fight, detective." She said, rubbing her fingers on Tamsin's core, smearing her juices everywhere.

" Riiiight, 'cause you would like that, wouldn't you?" Tamsin said playfully, trying hard to calm her voice so it didn't sound too shaky.

Bo didn't answer that. Consumed by her anger and lust, she slammed her fingers inside the Valkyrie hard. Tamsin let out a loud moan and arched her hips away from the fridge so the succubus could go deeper inside her. Bo thumbed her clit as her fingers went in and out. She curled her fingers as hard as she could to hit that particular spot non-stop. She knew it was probably too painful for the blonde, but she didn't care.

" Fuck! Fuck!" Tamsin cursed unconsciously. She was not sure why Bo suddenly became this rough. She was not even sure why Bo showed up at her doorstep and practically forced herself on her. The only thing on her mind right now was to get her release, and nothing more. She moaned out loud, sinking her fingernails into her own palms, grinding her hips against Bo's hand. " God, Bo! Yes...yes..."

" You like this, don't you?" Bo said. She lowered her head and bit down on the blonde's nipples again. The blonde jerked away from the fridge and screamed. It was a scream of both pleasure and pain, and desperation to get off. " You like this, don't you?" Bo repeated in a low voice, pushing herself closer to the Valkyrie in between her legs. Putting her weight on her hand, she thrust into the blonde with her palm grinding on her clit.

Tamsin lost her voice when she came. She couldn't make a sound. She just closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The only thing she could feel right now, was herself throbbing, contracting and tightening on Bo's hand, and the pain from Bo's biting on her skin. Bo yanked her away from the fridge, and pushed her to the countertop.

" What the fuck are you doing..." Tamsin murmured, still gasping for air. Then she felt that the succubus pressed her down to the countertop tight, with her arms twisted behind her back. Before she could say anything else, Bo pushed her fingers right back inside her. Every time the succubus thrust into her, her hard, sore nipples rubbed against the cold surface, causing her to moan out loud. Bo noticed that, and she pressed her down to the countertop even harder, while thrusting inside her faster and faster. Seconds later Tamsin screamed when she climaxed again. Bo's teeth sank into her shoulder, but the pain just pushed her higher.

During Tamsin last orgasm, the succubus turned her around and fed off her. She grabbed her hair and yanked her head to one side. " Learn to share, Tamsin." She said, with a cold look on her face. She sucked the Chi out of her as if she wanted to draw every bit of her Chi out.

Eventually the feeding kiss broke off. Tamsin pressed her back against the cabinets, trying to catch her breath. Her legs were shaking so hard that she had to grab the edge of the countertop with both her hands to keep from falling. Bo was standing in front of her, creating a distance. She was not moving away, but she was not moving closer either.

Tamsin shot a stare at her, and then moved to the bathroom. It was then that she realized Bo had left bite marks and hickeys on almost every inch of skin of her upper body, and the brunette had bitten down so hard on her shoulder that it was bleeding.

" Shit!" Tamsin cursed in a low voice. She turned on the water and wiped the blood off her shoulder with a towel. Then she saw the series of hickeys on her neck and her chest. She knew that the best concealer in the world wouldn't do the trick, and she had to show up at work tomorrow with them. She cursed again, and kept wiping the blood off her shoulder.

Bo was leaning against the doorframe, watching her. Tamsin saw her in the mirror, so she turned around and said, " What the fuck are you looking at, bitch?" She cursed again, when she felt the pain coming from the side of her waist. She looked down and realized that the tear wound she got from the fight today started to bleed again because of the rough sex they just had. She sighed and removed the gauze pad. Grabbing a small bottle of vodka right beside the sink, she poured the liquid on her wound and wiped the blood off.

Bo didn't say anything. She was dwelling in her own thoughts, not aware of what was going on with the Valkyrie. She just had her arms crossed in front of her chest. It was a defensive pose, because she was trying to hold everything that was on her mind right now inside her, instead of pouring them out. She felt angry about Lauren, but at the same time, she felt guilty for blaming her. Lauren had every right to be afraid of her, because of that hungry monster inside her. She killed her first boyfriend, and a lot of other humans when she fed off them. She also put that dark Fae in the alley in coma, and only God knew if she would lose control and do that to someone else. The thought gave her an agonizing pain in her heart. The person she loved and cherished the most, was afraid of her.

Tamsin stared at Bo in the mirror, frowning. " If you have something to say, spit it out." She said, throwing the bloody towel into the sink to rinse it.

Hearing Tamsin's voice, Bo raised her head to face her. The Valkyrie was facing away from her, but she saw her in the mirror. Her eyes fell on her naked body, which was covered by bite marks and hickeys. Then she saw the bleeding wound on the side of her waist, which she had completely forgotten about during the rough sex they just had. She had been taken over by her anger then, that she hadn't even thought about what she could have done. She tried to convince herself that the blonde enjoyed it rough and brutal, but she knew she was just trying to convince herself, so she could feel less guilty. She wanted to apologize to Tamsin, but the words just circled around on her tongue and disappeared. She watched the Valkyrie biting her lips as she cleaned the blood off her wound again. For a moment she almost wanted to do something to ease her pain, but she didn't. She stood there for a while, then said, " I...emmm...I should probably go..."

" Then go." Tamsin said. She thought the brunette would leave, but she didn't. Tamsin studied the look on Bo's face and she frowned again. " What? Do you need me to open the fucking door for you?"

" I...emmm...I..." Bo murmured. Her eyes fell on Tamsin's wound again. A dull pain passed through her mind, as if she was feeling the pain that the Valkyrie felt right now. A small part of her wanted to comfort the blonde, but the rest was screaming at her, telling her to leave.

Bo took a deep breath and left.

Tamsin let out a deep breath when she heard the door close. Pressing her both hands on the sink, she leaned towards the mirror and closed her eyes. Resting her forehead on the cold, smooth glass surface, she sighed. The look in Bo's eyes before she left irritated her more than anything. The brunette looked so vulnerable and so hurt for a second or two, that she almost wanted to embrace her.

" Fuck, fuck, shit!" Tamsin murmured, pressing her forehead harder onto the mirror.

* * *

Lauren raised her head from the microscope when she heard the door open. For a moment she just sat on the chair, looking at the brunette who entered the door. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid whatever it was that came out from her mouth would make things worse.

Bo stared at Lauren, standing at the doorway. The blonde was so hurt, and there was so much pain in her eyes. Tears were still on her face, and her eyes were still red. She was staring back, every subtle movement of hers, every look she gave Bo, every quiver from her lips was saying _I am sorry_.

Bo walked to her, putting her arms around Lauren's neck. She felt the blonde crying again, with her lips clenched so she wouldn't make a sound. She sighed and hugged her tighter.

" I'm sorry." Bo said, " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated the same sentence again and again, begging for forgiveness. " I'm so sorry, babe. I shouldn't have said those things. I just shouldn't have..." Tears ran down her cheeks. They burnt her.

Lauren sobbed when she heard Bo apologizing to her. She whispered to Bo, " I'm sorry, Bo... I should have trusted you...I really should...I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry, Bo..."

" It's not your fault...babe, it's not your fault." Bo murmured, holding her as tight as she could. _It's my fault. I have a monster inside me, and I can't control it. It's all my fault._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I would like to say something about the last chapter. A few people showed concerns that it looked like Bo raped Tamsin, or she treated her like dirt. That was not my intention. Tamsin could have stopped Bo, if she wanted to. She didn't because a part of her liked it, and she was not pissed off by the forced sex. She just didn't want Bo to take control, but in the mean time, she liked how Bo could lose control when with her. That's her way to embrace Bo's dark side part.**

**However, if you find it hard to accept the relationship between Tamsin and Bo in this story, I recommend you not to proceed any further. My apologies.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was days later when Bo saw Tamsin again. She was going into the Dal, while Tamsin was just about to leave. They passed by each other at the entrance of the Dal when Bo glanced at Tamsin. The Valkyrie looked at her from the corner of her eye, before walking out to the parking lot. She didn't even say a word to her as she passed her by.

Bo hesitated for a moment, before she finally decided to follow Tamsin. She turned around and ran so she could catch up with the blonde.

Seeing Bo coming towards her from the side mirror of her truck, Tamsin rolled her eyes. She stopped and spun around. " What now?" She asked, staring at Bo, her jaw clenching.

For a moment Bo just stood there, looking at Tamsin. She couldn't help but think about what had happened the other day. She had practically forced herself on her. She knew Tamsin liked it, but that wasn't the point. She had used her, just so she could take her anger out on her, and that made her feel guilty more than anything else. She carefully examined the look on Tamsin's face, rather than being cold, the Valkyrie seemed too indifferent to show any emotion.

" If you have something to say, just say it." Tamsin said after they stared at each other for a few second. " What? You afraid you'll hurt my feelings or something?" She emphasized the word _feelings_ sarcastically.

Bo took a deep breath and said," I...emmm...I'm sorry about...the other day..." This apology had been circling around her in mind for days, yet she just couldn't find the right time to say it. In fact, she didn't realize that they had not seen each other for a couple days now, and that made her wonder if she was intentionally avoiding the Valkyrie, or the other way around.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh in amusement. " Sorry for what? For hurting me, or for treating me like a whore?" Her voice was calm, almost too calm, like she was not talking about something that happened to her, although, Bo did sense a little bit of mocking in there, as if she found Bo apologizing very funny.

Taking a deep breath, Bo continued, " I...emmm...I really shouldn't have..."

" Forced yourself on me? Taken your crap out on me?" Tamsin said, completing Bo's sentence with her arms crossed in front of her chest. A small part of her was indeed pissed off by Bo's actions of the other day, but she knew she was more pissed off by how Bo managed to take control over her that day, than by the forced sex. And seeing how regretful and embarrassed Bo was right now, she suddenly felt like she was back in control. All she wanted to do right now was to tease the brunette, and maybe something more.

Bo went silent for a while, frowning. She was expecting a stronger response from the Valkyrie, but to her surprise, Tamsin seemed to find this conversation interesting. " Anyway, I'm sorry. I crossed the line."

An evil grin appeared on Tamsin's face as she leaned over to Bo, her mouth right beside Bo's ear. Feeling Bo's body suddenly going stiff, she inched forward. Her lips were less than quarter of an inch from Bo's skin. " No need to be sorry..." She said, breathing into Bo's ear, her voice light and soft, " The only reason you could have crossed the line that day, was because I let you..." She finished her sentence by a sudden yet slow lick on Bo's ear lobe.

Bo gasped when she felt the hot, soft tongue of Tamsin's brushing across her skin. She was totally caught off guard. She thought Tamsin would get angry, maybe yell at her, or at least say something sarcastic and walk away, but instead, the blonde flirted with her, like the thing she said five seconds ago was not an apology but a pick up line. She stared at Tamsin with her eyes wide open, partly surprised, partly trying to figure out if the Valkyrie was just messing with her.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows when she moved back a little to look Bo in the eyes. " And don't think there's gonna be a next time, succubus. Next time you do that to me, you are gonna get your fucking cute little ass kicked." She said. This time her voice was filled with teasing and mocking.

Noticing that, Bo raised her eyebrows." Really?" Bo said, " You certainly didn't stop me the other day, when I..." She grabbed Tamsin's waist and pushed her towards her truck, which was the exact same thing she did the other day, except that it was the fridge door.

Knowing that Bo was challenging her, Tamsin let her pin her to the door." Don't you think this is getting a bit old?" Tamsin said, staring at Bo into her eyes, " You gotta have some new moves to impress a girl."

" Who said anything about impressing?" Bo retorted, staring back. Somehow she found those blue eyes of Tamsin's very distracting. She thought it probably was because of her hunger, which spiked every time she got close to the blonde. The raw, natural desires of hers tried to burst out like a mad beast every time they pressed their bodies together, just like right now.

" Well, better to keep a girl on her toes, if you want to keep her as your regular." Tamsin whispered, smirking.

Bo smiled. She leaned close, her lips right next to Tamsin's ear. " You will be on your toes..." She whispered, " When you come hard on my hand." Her hand was already down between Tamsin's legs when the last word left her lips.

" You do know that we are outside the Dal and anyone can see us, right?" Tamsin said. It was a warning, but her tone was all soft and seductive.

" That bothers you?" Bo said.

" Not a bit." Tamsin said. She grabbed Bo's both wrists in one of her hand, pulling them above her head, and spun her around with the other. With Bo tightly pinned against the door, she squeezed one of her legs between Bo's thighs, and pressed her body against the other woman. " Although, if anyone sees us, it won't be me who is screaming for more."

" I wouldn't be so sure about that, detective." Bo said, but she was fully aware that both of them knew it was just a vain retort. She couldn't free herself from Tamsin's grip, let alone do anything to change their positions. She could hardly think straight, when Tamsin ground her thigh against her core.

Tamsin lowered her head and laid her lips on Bo's collar bone. She bit down hard and Bo gasped.

" Is this your fucking revenge?" Bo said, frowning.

" Oh, honey, you haven't seen the beginning of my revenge yet." Tamsin said, moving Bo away from the truck. She twisted Bo's arms behind her back and pushed her towards her '69 Chevy SS. She opened the front door of Bo's car and threw Bo to the passenger seat.

" I thought you liked it outside." Bo said, but she was relieved a little because she absolutely didn't want anyone she knew seeing her having sex with someone outside the Dal.

" Despite how much you would have like it..." Tamsin said as she sat on Bo's lap, facing her, " I don't want people's head to explode, for example, Dyson's, 'cause I do need a partner for police business, and it's a pain in the ass to find a new one as good as the wolf." She bit down on Bo's collarbone again, when she handcuffed her to the headrest.

" And you think this isn't getting too old?" Bo said. Both of her arms were pulled up, and her hands cuffed behind her head. She felt a little helpless, because with the narrow space in the car, she couldn't even raise her legs, not to mention free herself from the handcuffs, or the blonde's hand.

" The older, the better." Tamsin said as she unceremoniously pulled the lever and dropped the back of the seat down. Bo almost screamed when she fell down. Tamsin mocked her with her nose scrunched. She unhooked Bo's strapless bra and pulled it out, stuffing it in the back pocket of her jeans, she didn't bother taking off Bo's tank top or any other clothing. She just lowered her head and began sucking the nipples of the woman squirming between her legs.

Bo gasped hard and closed her eyes. She felt her nipples were taken in turn, between Tamsin's teeth. The blonde bit down hard, and Bo almost yelled in pain. Before she could, Tamsin just sucked them with her tongue flicking on them, one after the other, making the pain turn into pleasure. The two little pieces of fabric got wet, and stuck onto her nipples. Wind came in from the open window of the car, and the cold air made her nipples hard as pebbles. She let out a loud moan when the Valkyrie bit down on them again.

Bo immediately bit her bottom lip, suppressing a loud moan. She knew they were in a car in the parking lot of the Dal, and the window was open. Anyone could hear her. More importantly, anyone could see her, if they approached close enough. That thought scared her, as much as it turned her on. She wanted to say something, but before she could, the Valkyrie thumbed her nipples. Bo had to clench her teeth tight to stop moaning. She threw her head back to the head rest, her arms unintentionally stretching, pulling the handcuff and causing a sharp pain on her wrists. But all she could feel right now was the keen pleasure from her nipples. For a moment she thought she might just get off by all the biting, licking, pinching and sucking Tamsin did to them. The only conscious part of her mind was controlling her from screaming out loud while paying attention to the exit of the Dal, hoping that no one ever came close enough to see what was going on in her car.

Tamsin stopped and straightened herself a little bit. She looked outside the window. There were a few people coming out from the Dal, going for their cars, but no one was close enough to them. She chuckled. " You may actually like it." She whispered to Bo, " being watched when you come hard on my fingers." Feeling the trembles from the brunette when she heard that, she chuckled again, running her fingertips across Bo's nipples outside her tank top.

Bo tensed up and gasped, when Tamsin circled her fingers around her hard, sore nipples. With her eyes closed and her head pressed against the headrest, Bo fisted her hands and let out a series of soft moans. She was so sensitive right now, that even the most subtle movements from the blonde's fingers aroused her like crazy, and the friction from the wet, cold fabric turned her on even more. She wanted to ask Tamsin just to go ahead and fuck her, but she didn't want to beg. She was too busy biting her lip and trying not to scream after all.

Tamsin watched the look on Bo's face. The brunette was completely drowning in the pleasure. She took one of her nipples between her index finger and her middle finger, pinching them suddenly.

" God, Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed, jerking her body away from the seat. She pulled the handcuff so hard, that she thought her hands were about to rip off.

" Like it rough, huh?" Tamsin grinned at her, squeezing her fingers harder. Then she covered the tip of Bo's nipple with her thumb and started to rub it as hard as she could. Bo jerked again, a muffled scream escaping from her clenched lips. " Shit...shit..." Bo murmured, her fingernails digging into her palms. She could swear she hurt herself, but every bit of pain she felt right now, was transformed into pleasure. It felt almost like torture, because this would never get her off, only make her more desperate.

" Could you just..." Bo murmured, couldn't finish her sentence as a second wave of pinching and thumbing began. She thought she would feel numb by now, but she didn't, instead she just got more and more sensitive.

" Just what? Fuck you right here right now? Let you come as hard as you want?"

Tamsin said softly beside Bo's ear, yet her fingers were squeezing harder and harder.

" Damn it...Shit..." Bo said. She couldn't say another word, because she was pulling every bit of strength she had left right now to suppress all the screams and the yelling hovering around her throat.

Tamsin moved her hands away from Bo's chest. The brunette let out a sigh that was both relieved and disappointed. Bo swallowed hard, as she felt the blonde's hand slowly caressing her waistline then moving down. Then she felt her pants being unbuttoned and pulled off. She wasn't sure how the blonde managed to do that in such a narrow space in her car, but she couldn't care less. It was then she realized how wet she had already become. The night wind cooled her soaking wet thong and the little piece of fabric stuck to her core tight.

Tamsin tucked one of her hands between Bo's legs, with the other gripped Bo's hands. As soon as she laid her middle finger on Bo's clit outside her thong, the brunette raised her hips as far away from the seat as she could to press her center against her finger, and her thighs just pushed right towards Tamsin's core. When she started to rub her clit, Bo gasped loud. It felt very differently when she still had her thong on. Every time the Valkyrie moved her finger, the fabric got pulled against her core. The thin piece got stuck in between her delicate folds, and that just increased how much she felt. Bo felt herself getting closer to the edge, and Tamsin had not even put her fingers inside her yet. " Fuck...Tamsin...harder..." She murmured, grinding her hips against the blonde's hand.

" You may really want to keep your volume down..." Tamsin said to her quietly, her eyes peeking at the outside. Bo noticed that Dyson and Kenzi were walking out, and the Russian girl was parked right beside her car. " Fuck!" Bo cursed in frustration, her body became all rigid. She had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop any noise she could possibly make. She stared at the Valkyrie angrily, because instead of stopping whatever she was doing, Tamsin was still rubbing her clit, and she got faster and faster.

_Fuck. Fuck. _Bo cursed inside herself. She was not sure whether the idea of being seen turned her on, or scared her, or maybe both. She tried hard to stay still, and quiet. Then she heard Dyson's voice only a few feet away from the car. " Bo is here?" He said to Kenzi, when he saw Bo's car," This is odd...I don't remember seeing her in there..."

Bo watched him approach her car, and she almost screamed in fear and embarrassment as the wolf walked closer and closer. For a moment, Bo thought her eyes met Dyson's, and the wolf was startled, but she couldn't be sure, because over ninety percent of her mind was occupied by the ecstasy she was having right now. The more scared she was about being seen, the more she felt from Tamsin's fingers. She almost cried out loud because of it.

Bo thought Dyson would finally move to her car, but he just turned around and went to grab Kenzi, because the petite girl tripped and fell. " Let me get you home, Ok?" Dyson said to her, as he guided her to his car. Then they left.

Bo finally let out the moan that had been stuck in her throat, and gasped in both pain and pleasure. She wanted to get off so badly that she begged the blonde to suck her nipples while she was fingering her. She felt herself getting pushed higher and higher, and Tamsin had yet to put her fingers inside her yet.

" He probably saw you there, you know..." Tamsin said softly, slowing down a little so Bo could catch her breath.

" God, Tamsin, don't-"

" You think it's pretty dark outside, and he's far away enough not to see you?" Tamsin asked, " You do know he's a wolf, right? He probably smelled your juice like a mile away..."

" Damn it, Tamsin..." Bo murmured. She couldn't help thinking that Tamsin might be telling the truth. It felt dirty, but pushed her closer to her edge.

" You liked it..." Tamsin whispered to her, as she thumbed her clit. She noticed how Bo reacted to what she just said. The brunette was totally drowning in the guilty pleasure.

" Shut...the fuck up...and..." Bo murmured, her mouth opened gasping, and her eyes closed. She could feel her orgasm was right there, just when Tamsin stopped everything and pulled her hand out.

Bo opened her eyes. At first she was little disorientated, but, when she saw the evil smile on Tamsin's face, her confusion just turned into anger. " What the fuck-" She cursed, staring at Tamsin.

"I almost forgot, I have somewhere that I need to be, and I'm kinda already late." Tamsin said playfully, as if she was just talking about the weather with Bo. She slowly got off from Bo's lap, brushing her chest against Bo's erect nipples. Bo groaned in both pleasure and desperation.

" Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me, bitch!" Bo yelled, trying to break off from the handcuff, but she just couldn't. By the look on Tamsin's face, she knew Tamsin was really going to leave her all turned on and desperate like this in her car, half naked and handcuffed to the head rest. " Tamsin, I am warning you-"

" What? That you are gonna force yourself on me again or something, if I don't let you go?" Tamsin said. She had already gotten out the car. Standing right beside the door, she didn't bother hiding her gaze on Bo's chest, then her legs, as if she was appreciating the view.

" You are not fucking taking your revenge on me now!" Bo lowered her voice, because she saw someone walking nearby.

" Why not? It's not like I'm gonna need those handcuffs tonight anyway." Tamsin said. She chuckled when she saw Bo trying to break loose. " Oh, sweetheart, don't be too hard on yourself. We use those things on criminals for a reason."

Bo was just too shocked, that she was not sure what she should say right now. She watched Tamsin get into her truck and roll down the window.

" Tamsin, I swear to God-" Bo yelled, pulling the handcuff tightly by moving her arms, " Let me go right now!"

" Sorry, I really need to go." Tamsin said, smirking, " You can always ask someone else to help you though. I'm sure anyone here will be just delighted to do _that_." Her eyes fell on Bo again, looking at her erect nipples pressing against the fabric of the tank top, and how her naked legs were still shaking from the intense pleasure she just had, and the frustrated look on her face because she had come so close to getting off.

" Oh, this is so not over! You are so gonna pay for this!" Bo said, gnashing her teeth. The Valkyrie drove away without a backward glance, only leaving a light mocking laugh in the night wind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I swear to God I'm gonna fucking kill her!_

It was the first and the only idea on Bo's mind when she started her car. She turned the key so hard that she almost broke it in half. She hit the gas hard, and it almost hit the dumpster outside the Dal. Then she hit the brake, with a squeaky sound she nearly got thrown to the windshield. That was when she found out that she forgot to put the safety belt on.

" Fuck!" Bo cursed. Her mind was too preoccupied. The frustration of wanting to get off so badly but not able to was torturing her so hard that she could hardly think straight. Never in her life had she been this desperate before. She was the sex demon. She always, _always_, took control in sex, not the other way around.

But then, images were flooding her mind. How Tamsin sucked her nipples. How she thumbed her clit. How her tongue licked across her ear lobe. Bo moaned lightly. She could feel her skin burning up just by thinking about it. The cold night wind had make her nipples hard again, and thinking about the foreplay she just had certainly would not help. She started to think maybe the blonde deserved a chance, at least to give her some amazing orgasms first. Then she would decide whether she should kill her or not.

But she was going to kill her eventually, because the Valkyrie would keep challenging her to the point that she would just snap.

Bo laughed when she thought about that. It seemed that they were fighting for the control over sex every time they had a chance. Tamsin enjoyed every moment of teasing her. And she enjoyed nothing more than Bo losing control in bed. But, after all the torturing, the blonde always made her come so hard in mind blowing orgasm. And the feeding was just unbelievably good. No holding back, no fear of anyone dying, as rough as she wanted to be, and as much as she wanted to take.

It was something she could never do with Lauren, not even in her deepest, darkest dreams. And thinking about Lauren right now, made Bo feel so guilty. She should be going to Lauren's, yet here she was, driving to another woman's place, just to get herself off.

_Fuck! Maybe I should just kill myself, and all this would be over!_ Bo cursed as she took a left turn. She turned too hard, almost flipping her car, but she just didn't care. After all, it was not her who was driving the car right now, it was her lust and her desire. It was the monster inside her, who was driving, to somewhere it wanted to be.

Hearing the loud, impatient knocking on her door, Tamsin smiled. She didn't go open the door, instead, she downed a drink. " Easy there, if you break it, you are gonna get me a new door." She yelled.

" Tamsin, either you open the fucking door, or I'm gonna open it with my foot!" Bo's angry voice came from outside.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. She turned the doorknob, and Bo barged in.

For a minute or two, Bo just stood there, staring at the Valkyrie, her eyes flaming with rage, and trying to decide what to do next. Tamsin noticed that she still had the handcuffs on her wrists, and, although her pants were up, the zipper was open and the button was undone. Tamsin also noticed that she could still see Bo's hard nipples through her tank top. She raised her eyebrows, as she gazed at them. " Hello there." She said.

" My face is up here, in case you haven't noticed!" Bo growled.

" Well, they are very distracting." Tamsin said, pointing her finger at Bo's chest, " And impressive, succubus. It only took you..." She looked at her cell phone, " twenty minutes to break free from the headrest. Just curious, did you pull it off by yourself, or did you politely ask someone to do it for you?"

Bo didn't answer her question. She didn't want to give Tamsin another excuse to mock her. It was embarrassing enough for her to lie there for at least fifteen minutes before she finally figured out that she could free herself by pulling off the headrest. It was a pain in the ass to put her pants on with her hands still cuffed together. And she certainly didn't want to tell her, how badly she wanted her release right now. " If this was your fucking revenge, you've gotten it, Ok?" Bo said, " Now can you please open the handcuffs for me? Or do you just need them to turn you on?"

" Well, you in handcuffs certainly does turn me on..." Tamsin said, taking out the key from her pocket to uncuff Bo, " but for my revenge, no, not enough."

" It's not up to you anymore, bitch!" Bo almost jumped on Tamsin. She grabbed her collar and pulled her close, then she pushed her and they both fell on the couch. She was still angry, but she desperately needed to get off first. She almost moaned out loud when her nipples brushed across Tamsin's chest as they entangled on the couch.

" Forcing it again? I don't think so." Tamsin said. She gave Bo a devilish grin, when she rolled over and topped Bo. She straddled Bo, and grabbed her waist. By shifting their weights, she turned Bo around on the couch to let her face down. Then she pulled Bo's arms to her back. With one of her hands, she gripped both of Bo's wrists, her other hand grabbing Bo's hair, not too hard to pull any silky strands off, but hard enough to lift Bo's face from the couch.

" So this is how you gonna play now? Like arresting a criminal?"

" Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see you chained, but-" Tamsin lowered her head, licking the back of Bo's neck slowly, " - not today."

Bo grunted as she struggled, but with Tamsin sitting on her butt, and both of her hands restrained, she could hardly move, let alone flip herself over.

" See, I told you." Tamsin whispered to her ear, her tongue slowly running on her soft skin, causing her to moan a lot in her arousal, " You were able to force yourself on me, only because I let you to..."

" Oh, bitch. This is so not over!" Bo said as she turned her face sideways.

" Apparently it's not, 'cause I haven't heard you beg me not to stop yet..." Tamsin chuckled, ripping Bo's tank top off. With a loud tearing sound, it went flying across the room and landed on the other side.

" You did not just tear my tank top!" Bo yelled.

" You ruined my favorite shirt, remember?" Tamsin said playfully. She put her whole weight on Bo when she lowered her body and lay on top of her. Both of her hands tucked under the brunette. Bo's nipples were still hard, and when Tamsin dragged her fingers across them, Bo moaned out loud. She was too sensitive to take any caress on her nipples, but Tamsin didn't give her any leeway. She started to pinch them hard again.

Bo swallowed her loud moans back, and said, " Shirt? Not so much. I do remember how hard you came-" She tried to sound as peaceful as she could, but the extreme feeling coming from her breasts just destroyed the last bit of control she had. Loud groans started to come out from her mouth, and she had no intention of keeping her volume down. She couldn't even if she wanted to.

" Hope I don't get any angry neighbors banging on my door later..." Tamsin said, rubbing Bo's nipples with her palm. She pressed her palms tightly against Bo's breasts and ground those two hard buds with them. Bo arched away from the couch, as far as she could, with Tamsin on her. She could feel the soft, warm breasts of Tamsin's sticking to her back. It was then she realized that Tamsin was not wearing her bra, and her nipples brushed across her back every time she moved. They were as hard as hers, even from under her satin shirt.

" God, Tamsin-" Bo panted. The sexual energy in the room was so high that she thought they might both be consumed by it somehow. All she could think of right now was getting off. Desperation consumed her. " Fuck me...please..." She begged in a low voice.

Tamsin pulled off her pants and wasted no time plunging her fingers inside Bo. She pressed Bo against the couch tightly, while she thrust into her. Bo was so wet, that her juice was all over Tamsin's hand within seconds. Tamsin turned her fingers inside Bo, causing the brunette to moan loudly. Bo bit the pillow, but she couldn't stop the groans escaping from her mouth. Seconds later her orgasm hit her like a flood. She screamed, her muscles tensing up, and her hands fisting the fabric of the couch tight. Before she fell from her peak, Tamsin tucked her hand under her, rubbing her clit with her palm. She rubbed it so hard, that the second wave hit Bo instantly. " God- Tamsin...harder..." Bo murmured unconsciously, grinding her crotch against Tamsin's palm. She climbed higher.

But the Valkyrie wouldn't stop. She kept thrusting into her, hitting that sweet spot of hers, and rubbing her clit at the same time. Waves and waves of ecstasy hit Bo, one after another. Eventually the pleasure turned into pain, but, the pain just turned back into greater pleasure. Bo heard herself screaming out loud. She knew that Tamsin wasn't holding her wrists anymore, but every time she tried to flip over, the Valkyrie just pushed her back to face down.

Bo lost count on how many times she orgasmed after a while, but the hunger inside her was getting more and more impatient. She didn't realize what the problem was until now.

Tamsin wasn't letting her feed off her. She kept her face down like this so Bo couldn't feed.

" Tamsin...let me feed..." Bo begged. She never experience this many orgasms without feeding before. It felt like torture, but it also made her wonder how great it would feel like when she finally got the chance to suck Tamsin's Chi.

" Had enough orgasms already?" Tamsin whispered to her as she sent her right back to her peak again.

" Yes...no..."

" Yes or no?" Tamsin asked playfully, her middle finger circling on Bo's clit, and her index finger from her other hand flicking Bo's nipple.

" Fuck, don't stop-" Bo exclaimed.

" So many requirements..." Tamsin said, suddenly speeding up both her hands. Bo jerked, reaching her arms out, trying to grab Tamsin's hands, but she couldn't.

" I'll let you feed, if-" Tamsin whispered to Bo, " -you can tell me how many orgasms you've had today."

" Oh you can't be fucking serious!" Bo said, " How the fuck do I know?!" She panted after she finished her sentence, because the blonde started to thrust into her again.

" Why wouldn't you know?"

Bo kept moaning. It was already hard enough for her to say anything, let alone argue with the Valkyrie, when the blonde's fingers kept thrusting in and out, creating a delicious friction that was burning her up inside, as her other hand was giving her more and more pleasure everytime her palm rubbed against her sore, tender clit. Bo screamed when another wave of pleasure exploded inside her. She could feel herself tightening around Tamsin's finger, with her clit throbbing. " Fuck...damn it...Tamsin...just let me...feed..."

Tamsin chuckled. She knew Bo already had enough orgasms, maybe too many today, and the succubus was just way too hungry to take much more. When she flipped Bo over, she saw that her eyes were half closed in the afterglow of her multiple orgasms. The brunette was still panting, and her legs were shaking.

Tamsin lowered her body, slowly licking Bo's nipples in turn. Bo moaned, the Valkyrie's tongue was so warm, so soft, and her movements were so light, that it almost felt like caressing. After she caught her breath, she grabbed Tamsin's hair in one of her hands as she reached the other down between the blonde's legs. She knew the Valkyrie was fully turned on a long time ago, and her aura right now was emanating from her so brightly that it was lighting up every corner of the room. She tucked her fingers inside Tamsin, and started to thrust into her. Tamsin chuckled, pushing her fingers deeper inside Bo again.

It didn't take long for both of them hit their climax screaming at the same time. Bo finally fed off Tamsin when they did. She tasted the most amazing Chi she ever had in her entire life. It almost felt painful in her chest, and she had to break it off for a second or two before she sucked her again. The blonde came on her hand hard. " God! Bo, Bo!" Tamsin screamed, grinding her hips on Bo's palm so she could stay on her peak longer.

Bo fell back to the couch, her eyes wide open. She shook her head lightly, just to get rid off the dizziness she had from having too much Chi. " Wow..." She exclaimed, " Wow..."

Tamsin laughed. She got off the brunette and went to the kitchen. Pouring herself a drink, she stared at Bo, amused. Bo rolled off the couch and stood up. She had to grab the side table to support herself, because her legs were shaking so hard.

" You ok back there?" Tamsin asked, her tone full of mocking and teasing.

" We are so not over, bitch..." Bo said, " I will never forget that you left me in the fucking parking lot with my pants off, and handcuffed to my own car."

" Oh, believe me, no one's gonna forget about that, sweetheart." Tamsin said, trying hard not to laugh.

" You are gonna pay for this..." Bo said, picking up her pants. She had to sit down to put them on.

" Hey, at least I left your tank top on you, so no one would see your cute tits."

" Yeah, speaking of which-" Bo stared at her angrily, " You fucking tore my clothes! How am I gonna get home!"

" Well, you could always go topless. I'm sure people would love it." Tamsin winked at her.

Bo rolled her eyes at her. Before she could say anything, Tamsin dragged a t-shirt out from her drawer and threw it to her. Bo recognized it as the one she gave Tamsin to wear when she ruined her shirt the other day. She put it on, and the vague perfume of the blonde's on the t-shirt embraced her. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable wearing it without her bra, because it just felt like she was still in the Valkyrie's arms.

" Can I have my bra back please?" Bo said, trying not to avoid eye contact.

Tamsin shrugged, pulling her bra out from her pocket and threw it to Bo. " You can go now." She said.

" Wasn't planning on staying." Bo retorted. She paused for a while after she put her bra back on, and added, " I am probably gonna be away for a day or two..."

Tamsin frowned. " And you are telling me that because...I should pop the cork of a champagne bottle to celebrate your absence?"

The indifferent look in Tamsin's eyes somehow hurt Bo. She watched the blonde for a few seconds. Her aura still burnt hot, yet her attitude was so cold. It confused Bo. She shook her head, telling herself that it was not something she should ever worry about. " Just saying." She said.

" Well, if you are going to fight some monsters, pack some _food_ with you."

" Thanks, but I think I can handle it." Bo shot a stare at Tamsin, " Just gonna go see my mom, the human one, with Kenzi."

" Good to know." Tamsin downed a drink, " Hope your human pet doesn't turn into a dry crab leg."

Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin again. The blonde turned around, heading towards her bathroom. " See yourself out." She waved her hand at Bo, without turning her head.

Bo sighed lightly. She left, closing the door behind her.

Tamsin heard the door closing, when she stared at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She chuckled when she thought about how pissed off Bo was, and how she begged her to give her what she wanted. She just kept chuckling by herself there, in front of the mirror, until a empty, lonely feeling seized her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lauren was busy doing her experiments when Bo walked into her apartment. She was so preoccupied by the fact that the results she got differed from the ones she expected, that she didn't notice the brunette tiptoeing behind her, until her eyes were covered by a soft hand.

" All work and no play makes Dr. Lauren Lewis a hot girlfriend." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear, putting her arm around the doctor's neck. Laying a kiss on her cheek, Bo chuckled.

Lauren smiled. She pushed the microscope away and turned around. Pulling Bo close, she kissed her on her lips.

Putting the things down in her hand, Bo cupped Lauren's face and kissed her back. She missed her, although she had only been away for a couple of days. She missed everything about her. Her soft, sweet lips. Her warm fingers. Her beautiful face.

" I missed you." Bo whispered to her, as she hugged her tight.

" Missed you too, babe." Lauren buried her face into Bo's hair, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. For a moment they just stayed like that, hugging each other, without saying anything. Bo took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. After all the stuff with her mother, the incident with her first boyfriend, and she left her hometown because she was heartbroken when her parents chose to alienate her, she needed this moment more than anything.

After a while, Lauren pulled herself back a little and asked, " So, how was your trip?"

" Alright, I guess." Bo said.

" How was it with your mom?"

" Well, let's say something bad happened to her, which turned out to be something good for both of us." Bo said. She felt relieved that she had reconciled with her mother, however, rather than truly forgive her, she chose to forget about those things.

" What do you mean?" Lauren frowned. She could tell something was bothering Bo.

Bo sighed, " Nothing. She basically couldn't remember a lot of things, especially..."

" You and Kyle?"

" Yeah, that. She just thought I left home, and she was really happy to see me."

" How could she not remember?"

" Maybe she just wanted to forget?" Bo said. _Why wouldn't she?_ She asked herself, _it was a nightmare, to all of us._

" Dementia at such young age..." Lauren frowned, looking through her book shelf, " I think I've read something in the neurology science journal, which is related to the treatment of dementia..."

" Lauren." Bo grabbed her hand, " I think it's better she stays this way."

" You sure?" Lauren asked. She somehow found it hard to understand Bo's logic, that her mother not remembering anything was actually a good thing, because that contradicted everything she had been doing for her entire scientific research life.

" Yeah, I am sure." Bo smiled, assuring Lauren that everything was ok. She didn't want to stay on the topic of her mother, so she said, " Oh, and I did put Lady Polly back to her stupid well with Kenzi!"

" Lady Polly?" Lauren asked, her eyebrows raising, " Was she a mean third grade teacher of yours or something?"

" No." Bo chuckled, " She's some sort of...earth bound spirit or something...Anyway, I summoned her with some other kids when we were really young. Anyway, put her ass right back to where she belongs."

" An evil spirit? Was it a tough fight? Were you injured?" Lauren asked anxiously, lifting Bo's t-shirt to make sure she was ok.

" I'm fine, _doctor_." Bo said as she grabbed her wrists, " Although, I like how you can't keep your hands off me..." She winked at Lauren, leaning over to give her a kiss.

" Yes of course." Lauren huffed out a laugh, " What was I thinking? You have...you have a regular now..."

" No, I wasn't hurt." Bo said, " And don't you think you would be the first person I see when I'm back from a trip?"

Lauren somehow felt a little bit relieved by Bo's answer. She tried hard not to act like a jealous girlfriend, because in fact she was jealous. She was jealous of everyone Bo had ever hooked up, but she knew she had no choice. Bo needed a regular, someone who would be there whenever it was a life-death situation, someone she didn't have to hold back with when feeding. She thought Tamsin would be the perfect choice, because she and Bo hated each other, but sometimes, she just felt that there was something more to the Valkyrie. The hate was too obvious, too strong, sometimes she feared that it would easily be turned into something else. But Lauren couldn't think straight now. Bo was there, in front of her, smiling, her hands on her face, and her lips on the tip of her nose.

" Why don't we go get a bath, so we can..." Bo murmured to Lauren as she slid her fingers slowly down along Lauren's cleavage, her lips pressing on Lauren's ear.

* * *

Tamsin felt her headache just getting stronger and stronger, as she listened to Dyson and Trick talk about Bo's Dawning. She knew she had probably rolled her eyes to the ceiling like a hundred times already, but for each sentence she heard, she just had to roll her eyes again. Both Dyson and Trick worried about Bo, because apparently she was pretty far away from being ready for her Dawning, and neither one of them had told her it was something she should really take seriously. They formed a pack and decided to tell Bo everything was going to be ok, and she would come out from her Dawning with no problem.

_Does the bitch even know how brutal the Dawning can be?_ Tamsin asked herself. Then she frowned and raised her head. _Why the fuck do I even care?_ She said quietly in her heart, as she downed another drink.

Trick and Dyson were still arguing. One of them thought they should go find something that could boost her stamina on the black market, the other said something about giving her a better weapon. Then they both came down to the agreement that Bo needed more training, but neither of them thought she had enough time left before that to complete anything useful. Finally they talked about Lauren being exhausted researching. The doctor practically locked herself up in her lab, trying to make some energy booster serum for Bo.

_God, light people are so fucking useless._ Tamsin rolled her eyes again, as she poured herself another drink. Then she realized that she had already emptied the bottle. She cursed and pushed the bottle away. Somehow she felt irritated, but she just didn't want to put her mind on the reason why.

Trick finally realized that he had other customers to attend. Dyson went back to sit down beside her. He looked serious, with a beer in his hand, but he was not drinking. He was indulging in his own thoughts, until Tamsin decided to break the silence.

" Worrying a little bit too much for your ex-girlfriend, don't you think?" Tamsin smirked at him.

" I have to. She's Bo." Dyson said, giving her a light, warm smile. He was actually a little surprised that Tamsin would want to talk about Bo with him.

" Why don't you people just tell her the truth? " Tamsin said. She had no idea how that sentence burnt through her throat.

" What do you mean?"

" Oh Dyson, I think you know what I mean. The Dawning is a bitch, and we've all gone through it. It is gonna be a shit storm, whether you tell her about it or not. Maybe it's time for the bitch to know the ugly truth." Tamsin said. She wasn't even sure why she was talking about this with Dyson. Maybe she just had too many drinks. Maybe she was just bored. Or maybe, it was the thing that kept bothering her, and she forced herself not to think about it.

Dyson frowned. He studied the look on Tamsin's face carefully, and took a swig from his bottle. " You sound like you care..." He said.

" I don't!" Tamsin said, staring at Dyson coldly, " Look, we've already had bodies lying there that connect to her. Do you know how much damage a succubus can do if she devolves into an Under Fae? She could suck the whole town dry!"

" She didn't have anything to do with those killings." Dyson said. As firmly as he sounded, there was still a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

Tamsin noticed that. She huffed out a mocking laugh, " Well, apparently you weren't this confident when that fox bitch said she was killing again."

Dyson sighed. He didn't say anything. He regretted his choice ever since that day. He should have trusted Bo, but he didn't. He should have noticed that it was not the real Kenzi, but he didn't. Hearing Kenzi saying that Bo might start killing again, he just panicked, because deep inside his heart, he knew how easy it was for a succubus's feeding to go wrong, and he also knew Bo had killed before. " She...it wasn't her, and we will prove it." He added, as if he wanted to reassure himself.

" Whatever. I'm going back to the station." Tamsin said, shaking her head lightly. She left her cash on the counter before she walked away.

* * *

Lauren let out a light sigh of satisfaction. She was lying in the bathtub, surrounded by hot water. The lights were off, but the room was warmly illuminated with lots of scented candles. They were placed on the floor around the bathtub in the shape of hearts. The air was filled with the warm, sweet scent of gardenia, as if they were in a garden in a midsummer night.

Bo was on top of her. Her face looked so beautiful in the dim, flickering light, that Lauren almost thought she was dreaming. She cupped Bo's face, gazing into her warm, brown eyes for a moment, before she closed her own and leaned over to kiss her. The brunette instantly kissed her back.

Lauren moaned vaguely, her tongue touching Bo's. Bo licked her bottom lip playfully, savoring her taste, before she took the tip of her tongue in her mouth and sucked it gently. Lauren could feel herself burning up, just by a simple, soft kiss. Bo's fingers caressing her cheeks slowly, before they moved down on her neck. The succubus' index finger ran along her collarbone line, as if she was painting her.

Bo chuckled when she saw how much Lauren liked it. She moved her lips to the blonde's neck, when her fingers brushed across Lauren's nipples. The blonde gasped, and grabbed the side of the bathtub.

Bo cupped Lauren's breasts, taking one of her nipples in her mouth. She could feel it hardened between her lips. Circling her tongue on it, she closed her lips around it, pulling it up with the suction of her mouth, then let it go. A soft moan escaped from Lauren's throat, her eyes foggy and her lips half opened. She raised herself a little, so she could see Bo's face. The brunette peeked at her from her chest, smiling, while her tongue flicked on her nipple. Lauren moaned, closing her eyes and falling on her back again.

Bo moved up to kiss Lauren again, her hands pressing tightly on Lauren's waist. Then she grabbed her ass and pulled her close. When the blonde wrapped her legs around Bo's waist, the brunette sank her body down a little, to put some weight on the blonde's center. Lauren almost immediately started panting. Bo chuckled again, tucking her right hand down between them. Lightly caressing Lauren's clit, she watched the blonde open her mouth and moan. She kissed her chin, running her tongue along her neckline again.

The vague, glittering lights of the candles made everything look like a dream. Bo took a glance at the candles, and she smiled. She started to blow them off one after another.

Noticing the light getting dimmer, Lauren raised her head a little and looked at Bo confused. She wasn't sure what Bo was going to do, but Bo smiled at her. " Relax, babe." She said, " Let me love you..."

The last candle was out. They dwelled in complete darkness in the bathtub. Lauren felt Bo's kisses moving down again, first her chest, then her belly, then her thighs. Then she heard the water splashing lightly, and Bo moved up again. " Close you eyes." Bo said, " And count backwards from 60."

" What? Why?"

" Just do it, doctor." Bo whispered to her ear, her tone full of teasing.

Lauren smiled. She threw her head back and started to count.

60, 59, 58...

Her legs were spread, and Bo's mouth covered her core. The brunette gave her a long, hard lick under the water, and she groaned.

55, 54, 53...

Bo sucked her clit, pressing her lips onto it, when she licked it with the tip of her tongue. It almost felt too much for Lauren, but she didn't say anything. The only conscious part of her mind was focusing on the counting. She fisted her hands tightly, then grabbed the sides of the bathtub to ease the tension when Bo moved her tongue rapidly from left to right, then up and down.

38, 37, 36...

Bo pulled Lauren's delicate folds lightly between her lips, then her tongue back to her clit again. Pleasure built up from that swollen, throbbing spot of Lauren's, and she had to bite her lip to stop from screaming out loud.

18, 17, 16...

Lauren moaned out loudly, because biting her lips apparently wasn't working anymore. She raised her hips under the water, and pressed her center tightly against Bo's mouth. When the brunette flicked her tongue on her clit again, ecstasy finally exploded inside her. She came on Bo's tongue. Her orgasm hit her so hard that she just lost count of the numbers. She arched away from the bathtub underneath Bo, reaching her arms out desperately trying to grab something, her legs kept squeezing tight and opening wide. Water splashed everywhere. Bo pressed her tongue firmly on her throbbing clit, keeping her on her peak longer. Lauren arched away from the tub, tucking her hands into Bo's hair, not sure if she should pull her closer, or push her away. A stronger, more intense wave of orgasm hit her when Bo sucked her again. Lauren screamed, every part of her muscles tensed up, every cell in her body exploding in pleasure.

" 5, 4, 3..." Bo whispered to her as she moved back up to her ear. She was gasping for air, but giggling. She held Lauren tightly in her arms, before she switched their position.

Bo looked at the blonde who was on top of her, her skin still blushed from the orgasms she just had, and her legs shaking. She raised herself and kissed her. Gently pulling some of her Chi out, Bo enjoyed the warm, soft taste of her energy. It felt like a ray of sunshine in the early summer, so gentle, so sweet.

Bo broke off the feeding after a few seconds. She had been with Lauren long enough to know how much Chi she could draw without hurting the blonde. She knew she needed far more than that since she had not fed for a couple of days, but right now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment with Lauren.

* * *

The blonde was so exhausted from her experiments, studies and the sex, that she fell asleep the moment her face touched the pillow.

Bo was awake. It had been two hours now, and she was still staring at the ceiling. The peaceful breathing from the blonde should have calmed her down, but it didn't. The clear, limpid moonlight should have calmed her down, but it didn't either. She was too hungry to fall asleep, and every bit of her mind was thinking about nothing but feeding. Her hunger was trapped inside her body, roaring like a wounded beast. She needed to feed, and she needed it now. The craving for some strong, delicious Chi just consumed her mind.

Then she realized that she was thinking about Tamsin. She was thinking about the rough, wild sex they had every single time, those painful foreplays, those dirty talks, those screaming orgasms. She was thinking about how fiercely Tamsin's Chi flew to her, and how amazing it was, especially when they were both on their peaks at the same time. She couldn't help but picture the Valkyrie on top of her. Every details of their sex together flashed through her mind, how they hungrily bit each other without worrying about hurting the other, how they thrust into the other person so hard that it was actually painful, or how they forced the other person to scream just by waves and waves of agonizing orgasms they were able to bring each other to. She was so hungry that she got turned the first moment she thought about the blonde, her hands running up and down on her own body, then stopping between her legs. Bo caressed herself desperately, hoping that would ease her desire. Her hunger got stronger and stronger, her body burning up with her desire. With her finger rapidly rubbing her clit, a few moans escaped from her throat. Even though she knew it wouldn't help relieve her hunger, she just couldn't stop.

Lauren turned herself around beside Bo in her dreams. The blonde murmured something, and sighed in satisfaction, as if she just dreamed about something wonderful. Her hands lightly touched Bo's arm, when she tucked herself closer to the brunette. Bo opened her eyes, her mind returning to reality. She suddenly realized what she was doing and she quickly pulled her fingers out. She felt like a thief who just got caught.

Hunger and guilt ravished inside her. She closed her eyes in despair, and sighed, her heart filled with agony, frustration and self loathing.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone, for all the reviews and the suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hearing someone walk into the office, Tamsin raised her head from the pile of case files she was reading. She was surprised that anyone would show up this late since it already passed midnight. Seeing Bo entering the room, she frowned and said, " Unless you are here to confess, see yourself out."

Bo stopped right in front of Tamsin's desk, staring at the blonde. She could smell her perfume, and it instantly turned her on. She noticed that when the blonde saw her, her aura suddenly became very bright, and it was the same time the look on her face became cold and distant.

Bo moved around the desk stared at her as she came closer, " Do I need to kick your ass outta here?" She said.

" Why don't you try me?" Bo said as she grabbed Tamsin's collar, pulling her close. Leaning over to the Valkyrie, she started to draw her Chi out the moment their lips met.

Tamsin pushed her away, forcing her to break the feeding kiss. Gripping Bo's wrists tightly, Tamsin smirked at her, " You've got some balls to storm in here like this, interrupting me while I'm going through my files, bitch."

" What? Are you gonna arrest me or something?" Bo said. She tried to fight off her longing for the blonde, but she failed, and that just pissed her off.

Tamsin huffed out a laugh, twisting Bo's arms behind her back. Picking up her case files under her arm, she pushed Bo all the way into the interrogation room and closed the door. " Believe me, sweetheart, there's nothing I enjoy more than seeing you cuffed to the table here." She whispered to the brunette, her breath on Bo's ear. She reached her hand into her jacket pocket to get her handcuffs, but she paused, because it was not there.

" Looking for something, detective?" Bo said playfully. She freed herself from Tamsin when the Valkyrie loosened her grip on her, and showed her that cold metal piece dangling on her finger.

" Fuck!" Tamsin cursed, trying to grab it, but when her hand touched Bo's, the brunette pulled her down to the chair next to the table, and cuffed her both hands together behind the chair.

" Easy, detective..." Bo whispered to her, " You've got to sit on the other side of the table once in awhile."

Tamsin struggled, her eyes staring at Bo angrily in the darkness. Neither of them turned on the light when they came in, and there was no window in the interrogation room. She could hardly see the brunette, only her eyes were shimmering, but she could smell her perfume, she could feel her lust burning in the air. The succubus stood in between her legs, forcing them to open. Then her fingers slowly moved down along her body.

It was too dark for Tamsin to see anything. It was just like she being blindfolded. She moaned when Bo's finger brushed across her nipples outside her shirt.

" Don't you think it's a little slutty for a detective to go braless at work?" Bo whispered to Tamsin when she found out that the only piece of fabric between her fingers and Tamsin's nipples was her silk shirt.

" None of your business, bitch." Tamsin said. Then she gasped hard when Bo suddenly pinched her nipples. " Shit!" She exclaimed, feeling those two buds getting hard instantly. Bo rubbed them between her index fingers and her thumbs. She pulled them up, then let them go. Every time she did that, the blonde tensed up and moaned. Bo could see her aura emanating from her, like a lamp in the dark.

Tamsin gasped hard when Bo lowered her head to take one of her nipples in her mouth. She ground her teeth around it, before she sucked it hard. Tamsin arched away from the chair, with her arms twisted behind her. She felt the sharp pain coming from her wrists because she was pulling the handcuffs too hard, but she didn't care. The painful pleasure she felt from Bo's teeth and tongue alternating on her nipples overwhelmed her mind. The succubus seemed to like the idea of revenge, because she was doing the exact same thing to her nipples, that she did to Bo in her car days ago. She pinched one hard, while she sucked on the other. As she bit down hard, Tamsin exclaimed, " God, Bo!"

" Screaming my name so soon?" Bo whispered to her. She could feel the blonde trembling and her aura exploding, when she breathed into her ear. She chuckled, licking her ear playfully. The blonde let out a suppressed moan, and pulled the handcuffs tight again.

Bo unbuttoned Tamsin's pants, but she didn't pull them off. Pulling the thin piece of cloth of her thong aside, she caressed her core, from her entrance all the way up to her clit. " Wow, getting this wet during an interrogation? You are really a lousy detective, aren't you?" Bo said, circling her finger around her clit, " Or...it just turns you on, when handcuffed to the chair?"

" Oh it would turn me on much more, if you were the one who was handcuffed to the table." Tamsin retorted. Bo's fingers caressed her core, teasing her, her thumb rubbing her clit gently while the other four moving across her delicate folds, spreading her bottom lips, lingering outside her entrance, but she just didn't thrust into her.

" You would be more convincing, if you-" Bo whispered, pulling her hand out. The blonde sighed in both frustration and horniness. Bo leaned over and continued, " - were not this wet..." Pressing her fingers on Tamsin's lips, Bo smeared her juice on her. Then she felt the blonde taking her fingers between her teeth, her tongue running on them, her lips sucking them. She could see her blue eyes staring back at her, and the soft, warm tongue of hers reminded her how the blonde sucked her till she screamed and trembled in orgasms. Her lust almost exploded inside her lower abdomen. She could feel herself getting wet again, just by thinking of how Tamsin went down on her every time.

Tamsin bit down on Bo's fingers, and the brunette came back to her mind again. She thumbed the blonde's lips, leaning close to her. Their lips were less than half an inch away, breathing into each other's mouth. She pulled away when Tamsin closed the distance between them for a kiss, her hand sliding down into her pants again. This time Bo didn't tease her much, not because she was feeling merciful, but because she desperately needed to feed. Rubbing the blonde's swollen clit, Bo started to draw her Chi out slowly. As the blonde climbed higher, her Chi became stronger and tastier. Bo knew she liked it too, just by reading her beautiful aura. She suddenly sped up her fingers, without breaking off the kiss. Tamsin screamed, her legs trying to close up, but she couldn't because Bo was kneeling between them. Her orgasm hit her, so fast and so intense, that she threw her head back and screamed again. The brunette was still taking her Chi, it was agonizing, but the pain just pushed her higher.

Bo finally broke off the feeding, gasping for air. She had not fed for two days and she was starving, so she had pulled Tamsin's Chi way too fast and almost suffocated. When she leaned down for more, both of them heard footsteps coming from outside. Bo felt the blonde tightened around her fingers, and she chuckled. " Wow, just when I thought I wouldn't get my revenge back today..." She whispered to Tamsin.

" Shit! It's the patrol guard!" Tamsin said, struggling on the chair.

" Has he ever seen you like this then? If not, he might be lucky today." Bo said, showing no intention of uncuffing the blonde.

Tamsin cursed. She knew the guard probably had heard something from the interrogation room, because he was coming this way. Then she felt Bo pushing her chair towards the table. The succubus tucked herself under the table and pulled off Tamsin's pants, right before the door was opened.

Tamsin tried to stay as calm as she could, when the flashlight shined on her face. The guard was apparently startled to see her here, and Tamsin prayed in her heart that he didn't notice anything unusual.

" Is everything Ok here, detective?" The guard asked, looking around in the room. He didn't see Bo under the table because he didn't lower his flashlight on the floor.

" Yeah, I was just-" Tamsin was cut off by a sudden wild lick on her core. Bo's hot tongue slowly ran in between her bottom lips all the way up to her clit. Then her mouth stayed there, covering her throbbing clit, sucking it quietly. " I was just...reviewing some case files." Tamsin said, clenching her teeth tightly to stop any moans from escaping.

" In the darkness?" The guard frowned, reaching his hand out for the light switch.

" No!" Tamsin almost yelled at him. She felt the sucking on her clit stop, and she was silently relieved, leaning back in the chair. Feeling Bo's breath on her center, she quivered slightly. A part of her wanted Bo to move away, but the rest just wanted her suck her core as hard and as fast as her tongue could do. " Emmm...leave the light off. I prefer less distractions when I think about the connections of a tough case." She tried hard to sound as peaceful and as normal as she could.

" Oh." The guard nodded. He was still a little bit confused, but it looked like he accepted Tamsin's explanation. He looked around the room again before he left. " Sorry to interrupt, detective. Do you want me to close the door for you?" He said.

Tamsin couldn't even speak. She feared that once she opened her mouth, it would be moans and groans coming out, instead of words. All she could do was nod, while Bo's tongue went back to her core again. Bo pushed the tip of her tongue into her entrance, and her teeth lightly ground on her clit. Tamsin raised her hip towards Bo, pressing her center against the brunette's lips. She finally let out a light moan when the door closed. Now she felt that nothing really mattered to her anymore, except her release. She desperately needed it, and she almost begged for it. Bo took her clit between her teeth, and it was almost too much for Tamsin to take. Fearing the guard might hear her, Tamsin bit her own lip so hard that she tasted blood. Just as she thought she was going off the edge, Bo stopped.

" Fuck! Bo!" Tamsin growled in pain, " Don't you dare...shit...shit!"

" Am I supposed to take that as begging?" Bo said, her lips back to Tamsin's again. Lightly pressing them on the blonde's, she started to draw Chi again. She tasted blood on the blonde's lips, and that aroused her more than anything. Sucking her injured bottom lip, Bo felt Tamsin's Chi flowing to her like tornados. She plunged her fingers inside the Valkyrie, pushing her higher with her thumb rubbing her clit. Sending out her charms, she drew more Chi, as she enjoyed the exploding aura of the blonde, as well as her screams and her gasps for air. She felt Tamsin trembling beneath her, her legs shaking hard, and her body arching away from the chair. The Valkyrie tightened around her, her clit throbbing, her juice running on her hand. Bo curled her fingers, hitting the Valkyrie's sweet spot even harder. Tamsin screamed again, her legs wrapping around Bo, pulling her closer.

Bo finished her feeding, when the blonde fell from her peak. Tamsin was gasping for air. " Fuck..." She cursed, " Damn you, bitch..."

" If that's your way of thanking me, I'll take it." Bo chuckled. She stood there for a while, thinking about whether she should uncuff the blonde, or let her stay like this till morning, since the blonde left her in her car before. Before she could figure it out, she heard a sudden noise, and the next thing she knew the Valkyrie was jumping on her.

" How did you-" Bo didn't get to finish her sentence, because the handcuff was put on her right wrist, and she was pulled towards the table. The other end of the cuff clicked as Tamsin put it on the bar on the table. Bo struggled, but it was effortless.

" Well, well." Tamsin said as she turned on the light, " Looks like I get to interrogate you after all." She smiled at Bo mockingly as she put her pants on.

" How the fuck did you open the cuffs?" Bo yelled. She pulled her arm in despair, trying to break free from it, but she couldn't.

Tamsin smirked, showing her a paper clip. " As I've told you multiple times before, you can force yourself on me, only because I let you..." She said.

Bo cursed. She didn't even bother to ask when and where the blonde had gotten that. " What do you want?"

" Something I've always wanted? A one on one interrogation of everyone's favorite succubus." Tamsin said, scrunching her nose.

" Oh you can't be fucking serious!" Bo exclaimed.

Tamsin wanted to say something, but she was cut off by the guard who came back. " Is there a problem, detective?" He asked.

" No, just a late night interrogation." Tamsin said to him, " This is kind of a sensitive matter, will you leave us alone?"

" Of course."

" Oh, and don't let anyone come in. I need some _privacy_."

" I understand." The guard nodded.

" One more thing." Tamsin said to him, with her eyes staring at Bo, " May I borrow your baton? Just for my protection, you know. 'cause some criminals can be very...feisty..."

" Of course, detective, anything you need." The guard gave her his baton, before he walked out and closed the door.

Tamsin locked the door. Then she turned around and stared at Bo, smirking. " Let's see, where do we start?" She caressed the baton in her hand, while she paced in the room, " How about...we start with who you killed, and how many you've killed."

" I killed no one." Bo said, " And I'm warning you, Tamsin..."

" Is that your statement? Shall I write it down? That you killed no one?" Tamsin said, tilting her head to one side, " Hmmm...I beg to differ. What about someone named Kyle. You do know him, don't you? Or, you did know him..."

Hearing that name, Bo went quiet, her eyes full of hurt and pain. It was the last person she wanted to hear about right now. Coming back from her hometown, knowing that her mother chose to forget about her instead of forgive her, was just devastating. She kept lying to herself that everything was left behind, but she knew it was not, because what she had done would always be a scar in her chest, and whenever someone ripped it open, it bled, and it hurt like hell.

Tamsin frowned a little when she saw the painful look in Bo's eyes. For a second or two she almost thought she went too far. She huffed out a light laugh, and continued, " Well, I'm not interested in some random human kid anyway. Let's talk about something more recent, shall we?" She walked to Bo's side, opening the file folder on the table, taking the crime scene photos out and showing them to Bo.

" Tamsin, we've already been through this. I gave you my statement, and I had an alibi." Bo said when she realized that it was the girl in the blue dress. The one she had hooked up in the Dal with Lauren's approval, then found dead in the alley near her shack, with Bo's scent all over her and signs of strangulation on her neck.

" Well, maybe we could get into some more details...without the presence of your ex-lover, don't you think?" Tamsin leaned down, whispering to Bo's ear. Her tongue lightly ran on Bo's ear lobe, causing the brunette to gasp sharply. " Like, for example, we both know how much you like to have _strangulation_ during feeding...So, did you choke her when you fed off her? Did she push you away and leave? Is that why you killed her? You were frustrated and you were hungry, so you let your hunger take over control?" The Valkyrie said, running the baton along Bo's chest.

" No! I didn't!" Bo said.

" Then what _did _you do?" Tamsin asked, moving the baton down between Bo's legs, rubbing it against her crotch. Bo moaned lightly, grabbing the baton to stop it from moving.

" I did have sex with her, Ok? Are you happy now, officer?" Bo said, anger burning in her eyes.

" So, did she get off on your tongue, or on your hand?" Tamsin whispered to her, grabbing her hand, so she could again move the baton along Bo's crotch. Pressing it hard against Bo's core, she saw Bo closed her eyes and moaned again.

" I don't think...it's fucking relevant!" Bo said as she shot a stare at Tamsin.

" Why don't you answer my questions, and I decide whether it's relevant or not..." Tamsin said, her eyebrows raising, " Was she so tasty that you lost control had no choice but to suck her dry?" She kept rubbing the baton against Bo, watching her slowly losing control.

" I didn't fucking kill her!" Bo said, torn between being turned on by Tamsin moving the baton against her crotch, and being accused of something she didn't do.

" Well, girl had sex with a succubus, who was hungry and aggressive, girl found dead somewhere near said succubus' place, with strangulation marks on her neck and the succubus' sweet scent all over her...hmmm...you tell me, how should I connect those dots?" Tamsin whispered to Bo, her hand covering Bo's breast, her palm pressing on it hard, rubbing her nipple through her t-shirt. " I see you are not wearing a bra either..."

" Fuck..." Bo cursed. She would never admit to Tamsin that she left home in a rush because she was starving, and barely remembered to put clothes on before leaving.

Tamsin smirked, reaching her hand down, and tucking it inside Bo's pants. " No panties either...well, well..." She chuckled when she withdrew her hand and saw the juice on her fingers. Licking them off her fingers slowly, her eyes staring at Bo the whole time. Bo closed her eyes, the painful, burning arousal rose from her core all the way up through her body, when she saw Tamsin's tongue running on her fingers. All she could think about was how it ran on her body, her nipples, her core.

Tamsin pulled Bo up from the chair, twisting her free arm behind her back. She pressed Bo down on the table, forcing her to face the photos of the dead girl. " Enough with the foreplay already, tell me the truth. Did you or did you not kill her?" Tamsin whispered to Bo, her lips pressing lightly on the back of Bo's neck. She bit down when she pulled Bo's pants off. Bo moaned. The pain on her neck was followed by the soft tongue of the Valkyrie's, circling on her skin, nibbling.

" I...whoever killed her, it was not me." Bo said, fisting her hands tightly, because she felt something pushed between her legs. She realized that it was the baton, and she tensed up. The rubber stick ground against her core, and she suddenly didn't know if she wanted to press herself against it, or pull away.

" Maybe you should think harder..." Tamsin said. When she said the word _harder_, she pressed the baton hard towards Bo's center, grinding it on her clit. The succubus groaned in pleasure, arching her back down.

" It was not me..." Bo said. She forced herself to turn to face Tamsin, " And I didn't know you needed a stick to perform, detective."

" Oh, I don't need anything to perform, in case you haven't noticed." Tamsin said, pulling the baton back and forth. " I just thought you might like it." She said, chuckling when she saw how wet Bo had already got, and how much of her juice was on the baton. Bo moved her hips, grinding her core along with the baton. She squeezed her legs tight, so Tamsin would have to pull it harder, and that increased the friction, and she moaned in pleasure.

" Really, it wasn't you?" Tamsin said, her other hand grabbing Bo's chin. Lifting the brunette's face, she forced Bo to look at herself in the big mirror. " Look at yourself, you would do anything for an orgasm now, wouldn't you? Because it is in your nature..."

Bo stared at herself in the mirror. At first she almost couldn't recognize herself. Her eyes were foggy, and her lips were half open. Her body blushed because of the lust, and she was shagging her ass on the baton. She suddenly became very self conscious, and she turned away. What Tamsin had just said hurt her more than anything, because it was true, and it was something she feared the most, her succubus nature. She should have been with Lauren tonight, yet here she was, because of her hunger. Her heart seized by guilt, pain, and regret, and she couldn't tell why, but the fact Tamsin thought her this way, made her chest ache the most.

Tamsin saw the look on Bo's face in the mirror, and she was a little bit startled when she found how much Bo was hurt by what she said. The brunette simply turned away, to hide her vulnerability from her.

" Is that why you were here at this time of the night?" Tamsin whispered, " Because you want to get fucked?"

" I just...need to feed, and that's... all..." Bo said. At this point, she couldn't tell if she just needed to feed, or if she needed something more than a feed, and her mind was too clouded to think about it anyway.

" Just need to feed, huh..." Tamsin said, one of her hands pressing hard on Bo's neck, forcing her to face down on the table, she dropped the baton in her other hand, and reached down between Bo's legs. Bo arched away from the table when Tamsin touched her clit. The Valkyrie laid her middle finger on it, caressing it slowly, so slow that it almost felt like torture. Bo grunted in frustration. She needed her release more than ever, after the long, painful foreplay of tonight, but with her body tightly pressed on the table, she could barely move, let alone do anything about it.

" Shit! Tamsin, stop teasing." Bo said, " Just...fuck me..."

" Wanna come, huh?" Tamsin said, sucking her ear lobe playfully, her tongue flicking on the soft, warm flesh.

Bo bit her bottom lip, trying not to beg. She lowered her eyes, because she didn't want to see herself in the mirror, but she knew the Valkyrie was watching her, because she could feel her gazing. That thought embarrassed her, but at the same time, it turned her on like crazy.

" Just tell me the truth, and I'll give you what you want..." Tamsin said, plunging her fingers inside Bo, while thumbing her clit. She knew well how much pressure to put on Bo's clit, or how hard to rub her sweet spot, in order to keep Bo on the edge, but not enough to push her over.

" God-" Bo exclaimed, " God, Tamsin!"

" Just tell me the truth." Tamsin said, circling her thumb on Bo's clit, feeling the little pearl swell under her touch, " Did you or did you not kill that girl?"

" I-" Bo said, hesitating. She wanted to say that she didn't kill her, but she knew that would be a lie, or at least, not the whole truth. The truth was she didn't know, because she couldn't remember. A small part of her thought it might be her, because she did have a darkness inside her, and she did have a vague memory of sucking that dark Fae dry in the alley.

" Tell me the truth, and I'll let you come as hard as you want..." Tamsin whispered to Bo, watching her losing control in the mirror. The brunette was biting her lip, then she opened her mouth and moaned, when the blonde gave her a few hard, deep thrusts. " Did you, or did you not, kill that girl?"

" I don't know..." Bo murmured, " I don't know..." She shook her head in desperation, as Tamsin's thumb rubbed her clit faster and faster. " I don't know...I can't remember...I don't know..." She repeated unconsciously, drowning in her lust.

Tamsin frowned. She knew Bo was telling her the truth, because the brunette was already too preoccupied to lie, but it was not the answer she expected. She wanted Bo to admit the killing, but a small part of her secretly hoped that Bo would deny it firmly. She suddenly didn't know what to do about this I-don't-know answer.

But it was not what bothered her the most. What bothered her the most, was the hurtful look in Bo's eyes. Somehow, it made her heart ache. She cursed and flipped Bo over on the table to face her. Lowering her head, she almost kissed her on her lips. She was scared by that thought, because it was something way too intimate for her to do. Lifting Bo's t-shirt up above her breasts, Tamsin sucked her nipples. Bo banged her head on the table and moaned out loud when she felt the Valkyrie's teeth nibbling her already hardened buds. Then she moaned more when the blonde flicked her tongue on them, one after the other. When Tamsin started to thrust into her faster and faster, she lost her voice. Her free hand dug into the blonde's hair, pulling her down so she could suck her nipple harder. Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin, and the Valkyrie put her weight on her palm, grinding it hard against her core. Bo could feel herself throbbing on the blonde's palm, while Tamsin's fingertips inflaming her sweet spot. When her orgasm came, Tamsin muffled her screams by pressing her lips on Bo's. Bo fed off her again, pulling the strong Chi out and sucking it inside. Breaking the kiss, she was panting hard as she enjoyed the second wave of her orgasm. She contracted around Tamsin's fingers, coming on her hand hard, her body arching away from the table. She ignored the pain coming from her wrist, and pulled herself closer to the blonde by grabbing her shoulder. Sinking her teeth into Tamsin's shoulder, she came again.

Pressing her forehead on Tamsin's shoulder, Bo gasped hard for air, her mind completely wiped out. She felt the blonde leaning closer to her, reaching for the handcuffs. Then she opened it. Bo almost thought Tamsin caressed her wrist when she removed the handcuffs from her, but it was just a light touch from the blonde's fingers for less than a second.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Bo just sat on the table, trying to catch her breath, while Tamsin was picking up the files scattered on the table and putting them back to the file folder.

Bo hopped off the table, picking up her pants and putting them on. She had to sit on the chair to do that, because her legs were shaking so hard.

Bo took a last glance at the dead girl before Tamsin closed the file folder. She paused, then said, " Are you going to arrest me?"

Tamsin frowned. " Are you going to confess?"

Bo didn't answer her question. She stared at the blonde for a while, before she spoke again. " Hypothetically." She said, " If...I had killed the girl...what would happen to me?"

" Arrest, trial, jail time, possibly death penalty, depends on the decision of your jury, and how much influence your little gang can put on it?" Tamsin said, " If you want to make a deal, I'm listening..."

Bo sensed the teasing tone in her voice, and she shot her a cold stare. " So...by jail time you mean some dark, damp dungeon with rusty chains and weird instruments of torture?"

" If you like that, I think the Morrigan would be more than happy to provide, with or without your conviction." Tamsin smirked at Bo, putting the handcuffs back into her pocket.

Tamsin thought Bo would retort, but the brunette was just quiet, her eyes looking down and the floor, and holding her hands together. It almost looked like she felt guilty for something. Tamsin frowned again. " Aren't you supposed to be worrying about something else right now?" She said.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Bo said as she raised her head, confused.

" Like your Dawning?" Tamsin said, eyebrows raising.

" You know that my Dawning is coming?"

" Oh believe me sweetheart, everyone knows that the unaligned succubus is gonna have her Dawning soon." Tamsin said, " And I'm sure a lot of people would be thrilled to see you fail."

Bo took a deep breath, and stood up from the chair. " I...emmm...I'm going home, I guess." She murmured.

" Good to know, so am I." Tamsin said, " Thanks to you, I've got like two hours before my fucking shift..."

Bo nodded, her eyes landed on Tamsin's shoulder. She left a bleeding bite mark there, and she suddenly didn't know if she should say anything about it.

Tamsin frowned, then she looked at the light injury on herself. " Well, you certainly do know how to mark your territory..." She said to Bo, smirking, " Sadly you didn't leave a bite mark on that dead chick, otherwise I can just nail your cute little ass by comparing the bite pattern..." She mumbled, wiping the blood off with her hand. Then she grabbed her things and walked to the elevator. Bo followed her.

Three floors down in the elevator seemed like a long journey, filled with awkwardness and silence, with only two of them in there. Instead of talking, Tamsin stared at the files in her hand, while Bo stared at the floor numbers changing on the led screen.

They went separate ways in the parking lot, and got into their cars without saying anything.

Tamsin leaned back in her seat and sighed when she watched Bo driving away. Something was bothering her, something she didn't want to think about, something she didn't want to get into any deeper. It irritated her more than anything else. " Fuck. Fuck." She cursed, closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Going to do Brazenwood for next chapter (or two), and from this point, this story probably is going to take a different route than the show (can't say how much different, because I haven't written the future chapters yet). Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bo just knew it was gonna be another stupid, tedious training day before her Dawning when Stella asked her to capture a cricket with a blindfold on her eyes. She couldn't focus on her task, because the blindfold made her thoughts wander to the Valkyrie. She knew it was definitely not the time to think about how they orgasmed underneath each other, or how they flicked their tongues on each other's center, or any other hot, sweaty details of their sex, but still, a small piece of her mind dwelled in those thoughts, and made her blush. She couldn't concentrate on locating the cricket, and she kept banging into every piece of furniture in the Dal. Eventually Stella gave up and told her she could have the day off.

Bo sighed. Something had been bothering her recently. She knew what it was, but she forced herself not to think about it.

Lauren's call relieved her. She felt like she needed her lover more than ever. She just wanted a day off with her, lying on the couch, watching a simple romance movie with some popcorn, ice cream, and a lot of cuddling, and maybe a hot, bubbly bath later, with candles, flowers and sex. It was then she realized that they hadn't been spending much time together lately. Lauren had been in her lab a lot, sometimes two nights in a row. When she woke up in the middle of the night, in bed alone, she missed Lauren beside her, with her warmth, her soft touches, and her murmurs in her dreams.

Then the doctor showed up in the Dal, all excited, as if she was high on drugs. She was overjoyed about some science reward she just got, and couldn't stop talking about it. Bo was happy for her, because it was one of those things that could make Lauren go crazy. Then the doctor mumbled about the banquet, speech, and dress, like it was Christmas morning and she was about to open all her gifts. Bo smiled. She was truly happy for Lauren, but she knew for her the banquet was going to be nothing but a boring three or four hours of listening to those mad scientists rambling about statistical analysis, Monte Carlo tests and all sorts of things she couldn't fathom or even remember. All she could do, was to put on her biggest smile for Lauren, enjoy the doctor in a sexy dress and picture all the things she would do to her in bed after they got home.

Lauren left anxiously, after she realized that she needed to write a speech. Before Bo could decide what she was going to do next, she heard the Valkyrie's voice. " Well, well, well, aren't you two cute?"

Bo turned around, and saw Tamsin smirking at her, her voice filled with a mocking tone. It made Bo wonder how long she had been there watching them. " Who are you all sparkly for?" Bo asked, her eyes staring at the blonde.

" I'm taking you out to lunch." Tamsin said, like she was not expecting a _no_ for an answer. Bo frowned a little. As confident as the Valkyrie sounded, she could still feel a hint of uncertainty in her voice, as if the blonde was worried about something.

" Why would you want to do that?" Bo asked. She suddenly felt the conversation was interesting.

" Because everyone's been lying to you." Tamsin said. This time, the mocking tone was gone, her voice was dead serious.

By the time Bo had shaken hands with the Spriggan, she knew her idea of a day with Lauren on the couch was totally ruined. She had to complete the quest proposed by the young man with a sly smile on his face. While running after him, her mind was still stirred by the conversation Tamsin and she had in the dark Fae bar, with Bloody Mary as the side. For the very first time, the Valkyrie seemed to be showing genuine, serious concerns about her. She warned her that it was very possible for her not to get out her Dawning successfully. It was not what Trick, Dyson or Hale had told her, but deep inside her heart, Bo knew Tamsin was telling the truth. Sometimes, she could just feel the dark energy from the Dawning trying to catch her. It haunted her in her dreams. In fact, she couldn't tell if it was the Dawning, or just her own fear, guilt and despair. In her dreams, she reached her arm out, trying to grab something while she fall into the deep, dark abyss, but every time, she failed. And now Tamsin told her the Dawning was the most brutal thing she could ever experience in her life, and that she probably wouldn't make it through, she felt like she was staring at that abyss again.

Things were slowly going out of her control, when Bo got a call from Lauren. The doctor was apparently a little bit tipsy, and all geared up for her award. She even made a joke, which like her other jokes Bo could never understand. Bo didn't know why she had to lie to Lauren about the deal with the Spriggan, but she did it anyway by telling her that she was still in training and she would be home on time, just like whenever she asked Lauren about her work in the lab, the doctor would tell her it was nothing she should worry about. Bo didn't know how this need-to-know communication basis had established between them, but it did. They decided not to talk about anything that might upset the other person, or the other person might not understand. Lauren never asked her about the things between Tamsin and her again. She never asked her why sometimes she was not home till two or three in the morning, or why she spent more than half an hour in the bathroom in the Dal, or why she went out to the parking lot and didn't come back until an hour or two later. The doctor never said a word to her, as if she didn't care or didn't know. But Bo knew it concerned her, because every single time, she saw the hurtful look in Lauren's eyes, which she tried hard to hide.

Bo took a deep breath, thinking that maybe she could finish the stupid deal on time and still make it to Lauren's banquet, so everything happened today would become another piece of memory they never talked about. But when the Spriggan told her that they had to go to Brazenwood, she knew it was out of her hands now. Driven by guilt, she demanded that she had to be home on time, and that it was a very important day for Lauren, as Lauren was very important to her. It was a vain complaint, when the Spriggan told her that she constantly lied to Lauren, which should not be considered a healthy relationship. Bo was shocked, not by what he said, but by the fact that she couldn't say anything to convinced anyone, including herself, that it was not true. She had to turn away from that smile on his face, to hide her guilt and the urge to punch on it. More importantly, she didn't want Tamsin to make any mocking comments on it. To her surprise, the Valkyrie didn't. She just followed her quietly.

It was a chaos at the pharmacist's trailer. Bo was not even sure if she understood what had happened there fully. All the knew was someone was after them, and the Spriggan asked them to run. So they did, all the way to the gate.

Bo thought she'd be on herself through the gate, because the Valkyrie had told the young man that Brazenwood was a hell hole and she would never go there. Yet the Valkyrie had just smirked at her, and lead the way. " Since when have you believed anything I've ever said?" She told Bo with a smile on her face, her voice full of teasing.

As they walked in the laid back, deadly quiet place with people holding shotguns, Bo felt that she was slowly, but definitely, losing her conscious mind. She wasn't sure if it was the heat, the meaningless wandering, or the drunk feeling she had. At some point, she thought she was too drunk to talk, and apparently so was Lauren. They had a fight on the phone, which ended with her claiming that unlike Lauren who dealt with Petri dishes, she was dealing with life and death situations, and Lauren hung up by saying maybe she should go alone, since it was just a stupid human thing.

Bo knew she crossed the line again. She knew she shouldn't have said a word, other than apologizing to Lauren for not being able to make it on time, but instead, she said everything she shouldn't have. She felt so angry at herself, but a small part of her mind knew this fight had been coming, sooner or later, and she actually felt kinda relieved that it happened. Everything that happened between her and Lauren had been building up underneath the peaceful surface, to a point that it could explode any day. She told herself that everything was going to be ok, that Lauren and her would eventually solve their problems, and that they would be happy again, but she also knew that the _happy_ would just be another peaceful surface, waiting to be blown off by something lurking in the dark corner. She just felt exhausted, and frustrated.

But she knew it was not something she should be thinking right now. She had an innocent girl to rescue, and a mean looking dude to defeat. " You're smart, you're fast, and you're a hell of a lot cuter than him." Tamsin said to her right before she walked out to face her enemy. Bo smiled at her, because she knew the blonde meant what she said.

Pulling her dagger out, Bo glanced at the Valkyrie, who was still smiling at her. A little bit teasing was on her face, but most of it was trust and faith. Never in Bo's life had anyone believed in her like the Valkyrie did at this moment. People believed in her good side, or her bad side, but not both. That thought warmed her, and pacified her mind. Looking at the two split images in front of her, she knew the real enemy somewhere else. She shouldn't use her eyes, but her ears, or her other senses to find him, and to kill him, just like finding the cricket. A light breeze came behind her, with the clicking noise of a gun cocking. She turned around and threw her dagger at the man, before he pulled his gun out and aimed at her. She defeated him, and the two phantoms just disappeared.

Bo felt so happy and relieved, but before her mind could even have time to process her victory, she saw Tamsin ran towards her. The next thing she knew was the soft, sweet lips of the blonde's pressing on hers.

They had never really kissed, not like this, not without feeding involved. Bo was completely startled by Tamsin's move, freezing there. Drowning in the sweet taste on the blonde's lips, and fascinated by her level one hundred aura on the scale of one to ten, Bo closed her eyes. She wanted to kiss her back. She wanted to hold her tight, pin her to a wall and bite those soft, sweet lips of hers. She wanted to make her orgasm under her, and watch her blushing face and her foggy blue eyes begging for more in silence. She wanted to thrust into her as hard as she could, until both of them crashed on top of each other to taste that moment of connection.

Bo laid her hands on Tamsin's arms, hesitating. She wanted to pull her closer, but she fought against that thought, because she knew she shouldn't. Nothing could, and should, ever happen between them, other than the feeding sex. She was her regular, and they occasionally worked on cases together, that was all. There was line drawn between them, and she shouldn't go across it. She should never go across it.

Before Bo could decide, the Valkyrie let go of her, with a shocked look on her face, as if she couldn't believe what she had just done. Before she turned away, Bo saw regret and self pity in her eyes for a split second, and that look hurt her.

It was a noisy journey back home, with the Squonk girl chattering about everything she saw, she heard or she thought about. But Bo felt relieved by having her in her car, because she seriously had no idea how she would have dealt with the awkwardness between Tamsin and herself all the way home if the young girl had not been there with them. She remembered the day she walked out from the police station, after their interrogation sex, and the awkward silence in the elevator that nearly killed her right there. And she couldn't deal with it again.

Glancing at her phone, Bo cursed. It was way passed the time she promised Lauren she would be done, and the doctor had not returned her call or text since. Thinking about Lauren, she just felt guiltier than ever. She tried hard not to think about the kiss between her and Tamsin, but the sweet taste of the Valkyrie still lingered on her lips, and the car was filled with the scent of her perfume and the sound of her breathing. Bo couldn't move her head, because every time she turned around she would see Tamsin in the corner of her eye, and that just distracted her more than anything. She could even feel her heart accelerate right now, as she thought about everything that had happened during the past few hours.

She knew she just had to go home and find Lauren, and everything would be on its correct course again. At least that was what she hoped.

* * *

Lauren paced around her apartment. She had lost count on how much champagne she already had, and she started to think maybe she should measure it with bottles, instead of glasses. She didn't know if she was angry right now, or disappointed, or simply apathetic in getting just what she was expecting in the first place. She kept telling herself that Bo did have more important things to take care of, that she dealt with life and death situations every day, and that she should support her, because she chose to be her girlfriend, but she just couldn't accept the fact that she was not the most important part of Bo's life. The brunette was clearly in love with her, but most of her mind and time was on something else, just like today.

Lauren sighed. She leaned back on the couch, and closed her eyes. She just felt frustrated, more than ever, not even her failed experiments and rejected papers had made her this frustrated before. Sometimes she thought she should just move on, let go, or stand further away, so that everything would irritate her less, but she couldn't. Every time the succubus smiled at her, every time she looked at her with those warm, brown eyes, every time she whispered her name with her soft kisses, she just fell right back into her charms, to her warmth, to her completely. It was hard enough being with her, she couldn't even imagine how hard it would be to lose her. It would be hard times infinity.

Lauren waited, hoping that eventually Bo would show up, but she didn't. Thinking about what Bo might be doing right now, Lauren felt the anger coming right back to her. Maybe she was doing some important stuff, maybe she was somewhere with someone else, or maybe she was with the Valkyrie, rolling around in bed, fucking each other like animals in heat. That last thought stopped Lauren from thinking logically and calmly. Tears welled in her eyes, and she had to down another glass of champagne to drown them. She felt her hands shaking, and her lips twitching. She wasn't even sure what she was mad about, maybe the fact that Bo didn't show up, maybe the frustrating relationship, or maybe, herself. She knew it was not just jealousy, or rage, or anything like that. It was something deeper, bigger, and harder to accept. Dwelling in her thoughts, she laid the champagne bottle on the floor and sighed.

The knocking on her door woke Lauren up, and it was then she realized that she had fallen asleep on her couch. She thought it was Bo, and she was both relieved and angry, but it was not. A man was outside her door, with a gentle smile on his face. She recognized him. He was Dr. Taft, whose work she admired and envied at the same time. The man brought her the award, and complimented her. Then he asked her for a drink. Lauren knew she shouldn't go, but she did anyway. Her heart was filled with rage and pain, that she couldn't explain, nor could she think straight.

Closing the door behind her, she smiled at the man, with the delight of vengeance inside her.

* * *

Bo rushed back to Lauren's place after the Dawning invitation. She hated that all Fae stuff was so mysterious, that she didn't know anything and that it had been part of her Dawning Invitation until it was finished. She thought if she had known, and if she had told Lauren about it, the doctor might be less pissed off, but it was too late. Lauren was not there. The only things Bo saw was a few empty bottles on the countertop in the kitchen.

The guilty feeling seized Bo again. She broke her promise to Lauren again, because she was doing something _important_. She huffed out a light laugh, and asked herself, _what could possibly be more important that Lauren?_

" And the award for worst girlfriend ever, goes to me!" She exclaimed, crashing on the couch frustrated as Tamsin naturally grabbed a bottle of opened champagne next to her hand, like she was at her own place and it was her liquor.

" She'll forgive you." The Valkyrie said peacefully, pouring herself a drink. Then she handed Bo the bottle and continued, " Here's to your Dawning. May you not die."

Bo rolled her eyes at her. " I won't."

" You sure about that?" Tamsin said playfully, her nose scrunching, as if she didn't believe a single word Bo said.

Bo let out deep breath. She looked down at the bottle in her hand, and said, " No." She decided to answer honestly, only because she knew the Valkyrie could easily see through her. It was probably better to say it herself than hear it from the blonde with her mocking tone and her smirk.

" Well, if I was a gambling woman, my money would be on you. Cheers." Tamsin said, meeting her glass at half way with Bo's bottle.

Bo took a swig from the bottle. The alcohol eased her fear of her Dawning, and brought something else up. She swallowed her drink, hoping that she would swallow down everything else that was on her mind right now too. _Why did you kiss me?_ She almost asked out loudly. The question had been hovering on her tongue for hours now, ever since the Valkyrie kissed her. But she didn't know if she should bring that up right now, or ever. Tamsin acted like nothing ever happened, and maybe so should she.

Bo looked at the blonde, and the blonde was looking right back at her. She could see her aura burning, warm, bright, just like she saw when they kissed a few hours ago. For a moment she just stared at Tamsin's aura, wondering if the blonde was faking her aura, or the indifferent look on her face.

Bo decided to ask her why she stayed with her, instead of asking about the kiss. And as she suspected, the Valkyrie didn't give her a straight answer. Instead she said that everyone would be pissed if she had let Bo get hurt, like she really gave a damn about what other people thought about her.

" Likey." Bo heard herself saying that word to the Valkyrie. And for a second or two, the indifferent look on Tamsin's face was gone, as if she was moved by her answer somehow. Bo couldn't help but stand up and stepped forward. She stared at the blonde, not sure what she wanted to do next. They were so close, that she could smell her perfume. She wanted to get closer to her, and it was the first time that she knew it was not because of her hunger, but because of something else. She knew she shouldn't pursue it, regardless of whatever it was, but she knew she had to say something to break the silence. " I was wrong about you." She said, " You are one of the good ones."

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh, and turned away. She downed her drink in front of Bo, and dodged the conversation by giving her a comment on how bad she was at reading people. She faced Bo awkwardly after she put down the empty glass, as if she was trying to figure out something to say to Bo. For a moment Bo thought she was going to lean over for another kiss, and she waited for her to move anxiously. But the Valkyrie didn't, she just tapped her hand on Bo's wrist lightly before she left.

Bo watched her walk away, her wrist still feeling the warmth of her fingers, and the air still filled with her scent.

Bo took a deep breath. She fell on the couch, sighing, her hand covering her eyes. It had been a long day, and she felt exhausted, but that wasn't what was bothering her. It was something else, something she couldn't drown with drinks, or sleep.

* * *

After downing a few drinks and the casual talk with Dr. Taft, Lauren thought she should be feeling better now, but she felt worse. She turned off the sound on her phone, and the vibration too, but she could still see the screen lighting up constantly, with Bo's name flashing on it. Texts were coming in too, and she read none of them. She finally decided to stuff her phone back to her purse, so she wouldn't be staring at it.

Lauren lowered her head, staring at the shot glass in her hand instead. She turned the cold piece of glass around in her fingers, watching the lights glowing on it, her mind drifting to how to illuminate a model of the shot glass virtually. She calculated for a while in her mind about how much ambient light she should cast on it to model it, and what parameter she should set for the material didn't realize that tears had welled up in her eyes again until the highlights on the glass became foggy in her vision. It was also the time when she realized that Taft was saying something.

" I'm sorry, what?" Lauren said, turning to him. She smiled, hoping that he wouldn't see through her vulnerability.

The man frowned a little at her. He could tell she was bothered by something, but he didn't know what it was. He also noticed that they had been in the bar for over an hour now, but Lauren had not talked for more than five minutes. For most of the time, she was just drinking, or looking at the shot glass in her hand. " Dr. Lewis." He said, " Is everything Ok?"

" Oh, yeah, totally." Lauren said, " Trust me, everything is fine. Everything is superrrrr Ok." She emptied another drink, pausing there for a while. " Enough about me, we should talk more about you, Dr. Taft. Maybe it is you whose head I should get inside..."

Then next thing Lauren realized was Dr. Taft's face only an inch away, his hand lightly cupping her face. For a second or two she thought she should just go with it, to share a passionate kiss with this brilliant man who clearly adored her, to check out his work at his place after that and to have hot sex afterwards. Thinking about how Bo would react to it when she found out about it, Lauren felt a sharp pain pass through her chest, but at the same time, it felt comforting, as if she wouldn't feel hurt anymore if both of them were equally hurt. She was scared by the thought, that she wanted to hurt Bo, as some sort of payback for what she had done to her.

Feeling Taft's breath on her lips, Lauren closed her eyes, her heart beating like drums, her blood boiling inside the veins. Her rage almost consumed all her conscious mind. At this moment, nothing was important to her, and all she wanted was her revenge.

_Revenge_. That word popped in her head like a pebble into the lake. It rippled her mind. She suddenly realized what she was doing, and pulled herself away right before their lips met. She almost slapped Taft's hand off her face. Turning away from that man, she poured herself a drink. Her hands were shaking, and her breaths were short and abrupt. She couldn't believe what she had thought about. She never wanted to hurt Bo. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt Bo. Despite the fact that the brunette had disappointed her, and the problems between them, she still loved her desperately.

Lauren huffed out a light laugh, and stood up. " It's getting late. I think I should go home." She said.

Dr. Taft smiled, raising the glass in his hand to her. He didn't say anything before Lauren walked out.

The cold night breeze cleared Lauren's mind, as she walked home. Opening her door, she saw Bo curl up in the couch, sleeping. Tears finally ran down her cheeks, and this time, she couldn't hold them back anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I decided that I won't do any wanderer stuff in this story, so I didn't include anything related to the wanderer in Brazenwood. Also, in the show Bo didn't see Lauren until right before her Dawning, but in order to make my story work, I changed that too. The rest of the story will be totally different from the show's story line. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hearing someone come in, Bo woke up. When she saw the blonde crying by the door, she jumped up from the couch and embraced her. " Lauren..." She whispered her name, holding her as tight as she could. " Hey, I'm so sorry babe. I got caught up with some stupid Dawning Invitation thing, and I couldn't get to you on time. I'm really sorry. I really am..."

Lauren didn't say anything, nor did she move. She just stayed there, listening to Bo numbly. She didn't know if she should say something, just so they could move things forward, and put all this behind them. A part of her just wanted to hurt both of them, to the point that they were both too numb to feel anything, but just the thought of hurting Bo made her sick. When she felt Bo kissing her on her cheek, she knew she couldn't take it anymore. " Bo." She said calmly, pushing Bo back, " You can't do this to me every time you feel guilty about something. You can't charm me just so we can pretend nothing happened."

" I wasn't..."

" I think you should leave." Lauren said. She was scared by how calm and peaceful she sounded right now, as if she was not talking to Bo, but talking to some stranger. " I've had a very long day, and I need some rest."

" Ok. Ok. You need some rest. Let me draw you a bubbly bath, or maybe you need a back massage..."

" No!" Lauren raised her voice a little, facing away from Bo, " I don't need you to do anything for me right now. I just need you to leave, Bo."

" But Lauren, I-"

" You can't do this to me every time, Bo! You can't just slap me on my face, then give me a kiss to make it all go away."

" Lauren, I just-" Bo said, " I'm really sorry...I-"

" I know, you're sorry. Do you know how many times you've told me that, Bo?" Lauren huffed out a light laugh, raising her head a little so her tears wouldn't fall again. " I know, it's not your fault. You always have important things to do. You always have someone to take care of, to save. You put your life in danger for someone you merely know. You are Bo. You are the hero, the star, everyone's favorite. And who am I? A needy doctor who deals with Petri dishes and experimental data..."

" Please, Lauren, don't say that. I'm really sorry. I promise next time I will-"

Lauren sighed. " Could you please just leave?"

Bo felt her chest ache when she saw the look in Lauren's eyes. She wanted to hold her, but she was afraid that the blonde would push her away again. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid that anything she said would just make everything worse. " Ok. I'll leave you alone." Bo said, " But...tell me things are gonna be Ok between us, please?"

" Things are gonna be Ok between us?" Lauren repeated Bo's sentence in a mocking tone, " Bo, things are never gonna be Ok between us. Things have never been Ok between us, can't you see that? You are a succubus, a sex demon. You make people go crazy for you just by touching them, or even looking at them. And I am just a human, not a superhero like you..."

" Lauren-"

" Please, Bo, I am begging you. Just leave me alone!" Lauren exclaimed.

Bo sighed. She knew whatever she could do or say, wouldn't change Lauren's mind. The doctor seemed so disappointed in her, that she didn't even bother to put up a fight. The look on Lauren's face hurt her so badly, that she could hardly breathe.

Taking a last glance at Lauren, Bo closed the door behind her.

* * *

And you just had to run to her and kiss her. Fuck! Tamsin cursed as she downed her drink. The loud music in the Dal made her want to smash the stereo. She thought she was having a headache because she had too much to drink, but later she realized that it was only because her mind was filled with that kiss happened in Brazenwood.

The kiss. It happened, just like that. Before she even realized what she was doing, her lips were already on Bo's. Her heart had filled with joy and relief, when Bo killed that guy. Then when the succubus had turned to her and laughing, yelled, 'I did it'!' she lost control over herself, and kissing Bo was the only thing she could do. And the kiss was amazing. She could still feel the succubus burning up in her hands, aching for more, just like her.

She had to pull away, before it was too late. She was just a feeding partner for Bo, that was all. Neither of them could step forward, there was no such thing as forward between them.

It was nothing. It meant nothing. Tamsin told herself while pouring another drink. Then she heard someone stop right beside her. She frowned and raised her head. She saw a very attractive woman standing right beside her. She had never seen her before, but she could tell that the petite, dark hair woman was some sort of sex demon from her charming eyes. One look at them, she felt herself sinking in. They reminded her of Bo, the difference was she could resist the woman in front of her, but not Bo.

" Is this seat taken?" The lady asked her, with a smile on her face. Her eyes gazed right into Tamsin's, as if she was interested in Tamsin more than the seat.

" Do you see an ass sitting on it?" Tamsin shot her a stare, then went back to drinking her vodka.

Then she heard the woman sit down beside her and order a drink. She didn't know if the petite woman deliberately brushed her hair across her arm, but it tickled.

" So, care to tell me your name?" The woman asked, resting her chin on her hand. She stared at Tamsin passionately, with her eyebrows raised.

" Oh, I don't think it's necessary, honey." Tamsin said as she smirked at her.

The woman smiled, her tongue tip slowly running on her bottom lip. Then she leaned close and whispered to Tamsin, " How will I scream your name when I come, if you don't tell me?" She breathed into Tamsin's ear, her tongue hovering over her skin, almost touching, her fingers circling on Tamsin's palm.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh at herself. It was just what she needed right now, some random fling to get over the kiss in Brazenwood. Maybe a night of hot, meaningless sex with some stranger would do the trick for her. Pulling the woman closer, she whispered back to her, " Well, you can always call me darling."

The woman giggled, pressing herself even closer to Tamsin.

* * *

Bo went to the Dal, because she didn't want to go home. The happy feeling for passing the Dawning Invitation disappeared completely. Now she just felt like shit, mainly because of the cold war she and Lauren were having right now. She thought she should probably just get drunk, and sleep, and things would just automatically get back to normal tomorrow. She also knew that was called wishful thinking, and it almost never worked.

The Dal was busy as always. Trick was too busy to even say hi to her, but Bo didn't care. The moment she walked into the Dal, her eyes fell on the Valkyrie automatically. She saw the blonde sitting at a table in the corner, with some hot woman. They were chatting in a low voice, because they were basically whispering into each other's ears. They were both laughing, and when they laughed, either the woman had her hands on Tamsin's face, or Tamsin had hers on her waist.

Watching them, Bo frowned. She had never seen Tamsin like this, flirting with other people in the Dal. She had never seen her laughing like this. She saw their auras burning in that dark corner, like two lamps. A dull pain occupied her heart, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Not giving it much thought, she stood up and walked to them. Staying a few feet away, she tilted her head, silently asking Tamsin to join her. The blonde hesitated, but she eventually came over.

" Whatever you want to say, make it quick." Tamsin said, " I'm in the middle of something here."

" Your place tonight, or mine?" Bo said. She saw Tamsin turning her head back a little, winking at that woman while she was talking, and that just made her heart ache.

" Sorry, sweetheart. I'm booked tonight." Tamsin smirked, trying to sound as calm and as indifferent as she could. Just having Bo in her sight, made it extremely hard for Tamsin not to do what the brunette asked. " Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend or something?" She said before she went back and sat down.

Bo was shocked by Tamsin's answer. She stood there for a minute or two, staring at them. Tamsin never looked at her twice. She just canoodled with that woman, right in front of her. They were giggling, and that woman apparently couldn't keep her hands off her.

Bo walked back to the bar. With a drink in her hand, she just can't move her eyes away from them. By the time she saw them kissing, Bo finally realized that it was jealousy and anger that were tearing at her heart right now. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had shared in Brazenwood, and now those soft, sweet lips were on someone else's. Bo felt her chest hurt, then she realized that she had been holding her breath.

Then she saw Tamsin whispering something to the woman, and the woman just laughed out loud like she had just heard the funniest joke in the world. Bo squeezed the glass in her hand tight when she saw the blonde wink at the woman again. She watched Tamsin leaving her table and going to the bathroom. For a second or two, Bo thought the blonde took a glance at her, but she couldn't be sure. The woman stood up from her chair, anxiously checking herself in her mirror and redoing her make up.

Bo took a deep breath, and put down the bottle in her hand.

* * *

Tamsin stared at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead on the mirror and sighed. Seeing Bo here distracted her more than ever. She couldn't help but stare at Bo's lips, those sweet, soft lips. She wanted nothing but to shove her to the wall, kiss her, and fuck her hard, till she begged her to stop. She couldn't clear the picture of Bo screaming underneath her every time when she climaxed.

" Fuck!" Tamsin cursed in a low voice, " Fuck, fuck, fuck...what the fuck is wrong with me..." She thought maybe she just needed sex, and that was why she failed to stop picturing every detail between Bo and her. And that was why she asked that woman to join her in the bathroom. She just wanted nothing but to get rid of that stupid kiss from her mind.

Having been waiting for over ten minutes in the bathroom now, Tamsin thought the woman got cold feet and left. She opened the door and checked. The woman was still there, sitting on her chair. Bo was beside her, with her hand on that woman's arm. Tamsin could see Bo's charm lighting up that woman's skin like a burning torch. Judging by the look on her face, Tamsin knew that woman had completely lost her conscious mind. Bo's charm overwhelmed her, and all she could do was giggle like a fool while she stared at Bo's face.

Tamsin gnashed her teeth. She rushed to them and grabbed the back of Bo's collar. " A word." She said to Bo, her teeth clenching tight.

Dragging Bo into the bathroom, Tamsin shut the door. She turned Bo around and shoved her up against the door. " What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" She exclaimed.

" Emmm...picking up?" Bo shrugged, staring at Tamsin.

" There are like a hundred horny dudes and chicks out there, waiting to get fucked, and you just have to try and pick up the one I picked up?"

" Why not? Is she special to you or something?" Bo retorted coldly.

" Damn it, Bo! That's not the fucking point!" Tamsin yelled. She was pissed off by Bo's cold attitude. She stared at the brunette, trying to figure out what was going on. Then she found herself staring at Bo's lips again. She had to turn away before she did something she shouldn't.

Tamsin let go of Bo, slightly pushing her towards the door while she loosened her grip. She took a deep breath, her eyes closing. " Whatever. If you want her so bad, just take her home or something. I don't give a fuck." She murmured, thinking that she would just walk out and have more drinks somewhere else, and definitely somewhere without the succubus. Bo had totally ruined her plan of having some random sex to get over the whole kissing thing.

" Who says I want her?" Bo said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, stopping Tamsin from leaving.

" Are you fucking with me 'cause you're fucking bored? If you are, I am gonna kick some serious shit out of your ass, right here, right now." Tamsin said, her eyes staring at Bo angrily. She grabbed Bo's wrists and shoved her to the door again. They were pressing their bodies against each other again, and suddenly the blonde didn't know if she should seriously kick Bo's ass, or she should just kiss her.

Bo didn't say anything. The thought of Tamsin having sex with, or maybe even being that close to someone else, hurt her like someone had just stabbed her in the chest. She had to bite her lips to stop the agonizing pain. And now being this close to her, she felt her breaths short, and her body burning up. " So, I am fucking with you, so what?" Bo retorted.

" What the fuck is wrong with you today, bitch?!" Tamsin exclaimed, frowning. She found it hard to believe that Bo was suddenly so unreasonable.

" What is wrong with me today?" Bo said in a low voice, " Great question! Because I am wondering the fucking same thing!" She said, freeing herself from Tamsin's grip. She held the blonde by her waist and spun her around. She pinned Tamsin's hands to the door. Then she did the one and the only thing she had wanted to do ever since she saw the blonde in the Dal and crashed her lips on hers.

Tamsin knew she should have pushed Bo away the moment their lips met, but she couldn't move. Not only because Bo's grip was so firm, but also because Bo had pushed her thigh between her legs. The succubus ground her thigh against her center hard , causing an exploding arousal to run through her body, and the kiss just made it much worse. Both of them were drowning in the kiss in seconds, biting each other's lips, sucking each other's tongue.

Bo pulled back a little, gasping for air. She watched Tamsin's aura burning so hot, that she thought she might be blinded by it. She smiled, biting the blonde on her neck. Then she ran her tongue on the bite mark, sucking that piece of skin between her lips.

" God, Bo-" Tamsin exclaimed. The brunette's hot, soft tongue on her neck made her go crazy. It reminded her vividly how her tongue would circle on her nipples, or down below. Just the thought made her wet. She instinctively wanted to close her legs, but it only made the grinding of Bo's thigh feel even harder on her core.

Tamsin moaned out loud when Bo's hand reached her breasts. The succubus didn't bother to unhook her bra, or take her shirt off. She just pushed her shirt and bra up and took one of her nipples between her index finger and her middle finger.

" Fuck!" Tamsin cursed, banging her head to the door again, when Bo started to pinch her nipple. It felt painful, but the pain aroused her more than anything. Her nipple hardened in Bo's fingers. Bo covered it with her thumb, pressing down hard and moving in circle. Then she moved her other hand up, doing the same thing to Tamsin's other nipple.

Then the blonde trembled, biting her lips hard till she tasted blood. Bo saw that, and she covered Tamsin's lips with her tongue. Licking the bleeding spot, she sucked it and bit it till Tamsin finally let out a suppressed moan.

Bo lowered her head and took one hardened bud into her mouth. " Shit-" Tamsin grunted when she felt Bo's lips closing on her nipple. The brunette's tongue brushed on it, licking hard. Her nipple got pushed up then let go. By the time Bo started to bite down on it, Tamsin slammed both of her hands on the door hard. She curled up her fingers, as if she wanted to hold on to the door tight. Her nipples were so sore and tender that she could feel every subtle move of Bo's tongue. It drove her crazy.

Bo kissed Tamsin's breasts over and over again, leaving a trail of marks with her teeth and tongue. Her hands ran hungrily on Tamsin's lower back, before she unbuttoned her pants and pulled it down to expose her ass. She grabbed it hard, pulling the blonde even closer. Tucking her fingers between her legs, Bo chuckled. " God you are so fucking wet." She whispered to Tamsin, smearing her juice all over her center. The blonde quivered and bit her lips again, when Bo's finger brushed across her clit lightly. Bo caressed her for a while, so light that it almost felt like torture, then she pulled her fingers out, moving them back to her breasts again. She rubbed her fingers on Tamsin's nipples, smearing her juice all over.

Tamsin moaned when Bo blew air onto her nipples. An evil smile appeared on Bo's face when she saw her nipples got even harder because of the coldness. She knew it must hurt, but she didn't care, mainly because she also knew that the Valkyrie liked it. Then she lowered her head and sucked them again. This time Tamsin couldn't contain her moans anymore.

Bo moved her fingers down between her legs again as she circled her tongue around on Tamsin's bud. Rubbing Tamsin's clit hard, she watched the blonde trembling in her arms. She knew it was too quick and too sudden, but the blonde enjoyed it so much, that she almost screamed.

" Fuck! Harder, harder-" Tamsin murmured. All she wanted right now was her release, and she was reaching her peak faster than ever. She huffed out a loud groan when Bo plunged three fingers inside her. Raising her hip away from the door, she ground her hip against Bo's palm, pressing her core to the brunette's hand as close as she could.

Bo gazed into Tamsin's eyes, while she slammed into the blonde hard. The blonde juiced all over her palm, and she had to press harder on her clit to keep the friction. She moved her hand a little, so she could put her thumb on her clit. Pressing the throbbing pearl down, she moved it in a tight circle, and felt the blonde tremble hard. She knew she was getting close, and she already started to tighten around her fingers.

Crashing her lips on Tamsin's, Bo muffled all her screams by sucking her Chi out of her. The blonde froze there, overwhelmed by the ecstasy of feeding and her orgasm, she buried all her screams in her chest. Digging her fingernails into Bo's shoulder, Tamsin pulled herself towards Bo, so she wouldn't fall on the floor. She pressed her forehead on Bo's shoulder, her eyes closed. She couldn't breathe. She just stayed there, letting her climax run her over and over. Eventually a loud scream burst out from her chest, and she didn't even bother to control it. She just rested there, gasping, taking as much air as she could every time she breathed in. She felt Bo's grip on her waist, not too hard, but firm enough to support her because her legs were shaking so hard.

" Are you fucking happy now, bitch?" Tamsin murmured. She thought Bo was acting weird, because she was too hungry to contain herself. She felt a little relieved that Bo didn't bring up the kiss, but at the same time, she felt empty too.

Bo didn't answer her. She just stood there quietly, with her hands on her waist and her chin on her hair.

Tamsin pulled herself back the second she had caught her breath. She pulled her bra and shirt down. Then she pulled up her pants. " Now if you excuse me, I have a fucking date to go to. If I'm lucky, she'd be back to her common sense by now, no thanks to you."

" Wow, you call someone who doesn't even know your name a date?" Bo said. She couldn't believe the first thing Tamsin wanted to do, after their sex, was to run back to some random chick in the bar.

" I don't see how it concerns you." Tamsin said, turning to the door. She sighed when her hand reached the door handle. She pulled the door open, but Bo pushed it back with her foot.

" What's your fucking problem?" Tamsin yelled, " You wanted your feed, and you got it! Is there anything else I can do for you, princess?"

" Why do you want to go back to that chick so eagerly?" Bo said. Anger built up inside her chest, and she could hardly contain it.

" I've already said. That doesn't fucking concern you, bitch!" Tamsin said.

" Oh it fucking does!" Bo yelled. She finally lost control. She stood there, trembling, because her anger was bursting out through every cell of her body, " You are my regular!"

" Oh funny because I don't remember signing anything that said exclusive!" Tamsin said, " I am just your regular, not your girlfriend!"

" Damn it, Tamsin! I don't want to fucking share you!" Bo yelled. The moment it had left her lips, she regretted it. Her life was already complicated enough. She just shouldn't make it worse by saying anything like that. But she already did, she could never take it back.

Tamsin stiffened. She tried to convince herself that Bo just didn't want to share her regular with the others, but she knew the succubus meant more than that, because she could see the painful look flushing through her brown eyes. The brunette frowned a little, and it made her look so fragile, that Tamsin almost caressed her face.

Bo took a deep breath. She pressed her forehead on Tamsin's, her hands touching Tamsin's face lightly, her eyes closed. " Fuck, fuck, fuck..." She cursed in a low voice, not sure what she was cursing about. " I don't...I can't share you with anyone, Tamsin..." She whispered, her fingers running slowly on Tamsin's cheek, then her lips, her chin, her collar bone...

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hands before they moved further down. Stepping back a little, she looked at Bo in her eyes. "You think I want to share you?" She said in a low, tight voice, " You think I enjoy watching you running back to your girlfriend in the middle of the night ?" She paused for a while, before she continued, " You think Lauren wants to share you? You think... you think any of us actually want this shit?"

Both of them were startle by their conversation. They just stayed there in dead silence, numbly listening to the music from outside, and the dripping noise from the leaking water tank from one of the toilets.

Tamsin sighed, pushing Bo away from her. She turned around, pulling the door open. Bo grabbed her shirt. Tamsin looked at the brunette, and she could see Bo begging her not to leave like this with her eyes. She saw Bo's lips moving, like she wanted to say something, but, nothing came out. She just looked at her, with the most vulnerable look anyone could possibly have in her eyes.

" You can't have everything, Bo." Tamsin said, turning her face away, " Neither can I." She had to turn away. She couldn't bring herself to look at Bo right now, because she was afraid that if she looked at her for one more second, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from grabbing Bo and holding her in her arms.

" Whatever this shit is between us, has to stop." Was the last thing Tamsin said to Bo before she left.

" Fuck! Fuck!" Bo growled, hitting the door with her fist. It felt painful at first. Then the pain was gone and there was only numbness left. But she didn't stop, she just stayed there, cursing, masking the excruciating agony in her heart by pounding her fist on the door . All the strong feelings she was having right now were clogged inside her. She wanted to let them out, but they found no exit. Once more in her life, she felt abandoned, and this time, it was indeed all her fault.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" Oh I think I fucked up soooo bad..." Tamsin growled after her second bottle of vodka. Trick had already given up on stopping her from drinking too much after the first bottle, and he went to attend other customers, leaving her and Dyson sitting at the bar. Tamsin felt that her head was pounding. She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her right hand. She had a hard time stopping herself from banging her head on the counter, because she really wanted to do so.

" You didn't send those reports before you left?" Dyson asked, frowning at her, with his beer bottle in his hand. Having Tamsin as his partner for a while now, he was used to the heavy alcohol drinking Valkyrie, but he couldn't remember when, if ever, he had ever seen the blonde drink this much or look so depressed.

" Ok, well, I fucked up that too..." Tamsin finally dropped her face onto the countertop. " Fuck, fuck, fuck..." She murmured vaguely, repeating the same word over and over again.

" What's going on, Tamsin?" Dyson asked.

" Shit, I thought you'd be used to it by now, Dyson. Whenever there is something fucked up, it's got to be related to her, Ok?"

" Who?" Dyson frowned. He suddenly had a vague idea what Tamsin was talking about, but he couldn't be sure. Also, he wanted Tamsin to admit it herself, so he just waited patiently. Tamsin had a drink in her hand, and she kept bringing it to her lips then lowering it down. After a while, the Valkyrie cursed and slammed the glass on the counter. She sighed. " Damn, you really need me to say this out loud, don't you? It's Bo, Ok? It's everyone's fucking favorite succulette, the one who we still have an open case on, the one you couldn't keep your hands off or your eyes away, the one you ran your teeth and tongue across the skin of velvet softness..." She said, her voice getting lower and lower, and the way she talked about it, as if she was talking about herself with Bo, instead of Dyson.

" Yeah, I think I know who Bo is, but thanks for the vivid description." Dyson interrupted Tamsin before she dwelled in her train of thoughts. He almost laughed, " What about her?"

" Shit, I don't fucking know!" Tamsin said, opening her eyes wide, " She's...she's just..."

" Unbelievable? Amazing? Unbelievably amazing?" Dyson said, smiling. He enjoyed watching Tamsin losing control, because she seldom did.

" Gee, I guess someone did get his love back." Tamsin said sarcastically.

" Back or not, we are not talking about me, are we?"

" One second you just stand there and look at her, the next you find yourself standing way too close...to the fucking edge of the cliff..." Tamsin murmured, downing her vodka. The drink burnt her throat like flames of fire, but she couldn't care less. She needed it. She needed anything that could burn her, freeze her or hurt her, to get over the shitty feeling she had right now. She had not talked to, or seen Bo ever since that night. She wasn't sure if she was avoiding her, or the other way around, or they were both avoiding each other. She couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like a nightmare, a haunted dream, a dark shadow, following her everywhere, conscious or not.

" Since when do we talk in metaphors? " Dyson said. He found the conversation very interesting, but, Tamsin didn't seem to be listening to him, she just kept talking. "...You just fall faster and faster. You yell, you scream, you reach your arms out to grab onto some shit, I mean, any shit. You've tried everything you can, to pretend that nothing is happening and everything is fucking fine, but this fear...this unstoppable fear just keeps coming at you. Then you realize that there's nothing, nothing you can ever do, to stop from falling..."

" Well, partner." Dyson clicked his bottle to Tamsin's shot glass lightly, " Why don't you just let go?"

" What the fuck do you mean by let go?"

" Let yourself fall." Dyson said, " You should at least fall for someone once in a while. So you hit the rock bottom, so what? You are falling anyway, like it or not."

" That's not even the fucking point!" Tamsin said, " She already has Lauren, and they are in love, and all that kinda shit. What am I supposed to do? Keep lusting right behind her like a moron?"

" Well, one thing you could do. You can tell her how you feel."

" Wow, great idea!" Tamsin exclaiming sarcastically, hitting Dyson's shoulder, " So how's it going with you tell-her-about-your-feelings plan, huh, buddy?"

Dyson smiled, drinking his beer for a while. Then he said, " Because I do know that she's not in love with me anymore, tell her or not, doesn't change anything, but only makes things more awkward. But you..." he paused, pointing at Tamsin with his index finger, " You don't know that yet."

Tamsin took a deep breath. She couldn't bring herself to even think that Bo might have some feelings for her, because it was something she would never expect. She could just tell how much the succubus loved her girlfriend by taking a glance at them whenever they were standing next to each other. The brunette would always look at the doctor, with this warm and gentle look in her eyes, and a hint of smile on her face, as if she was staring at something priceless. She never expected anything like that from Bo, because she knew she shouldn't. She never expected herself falling for the brunette either. It happened so fast, that there was not enough time to react against it. Part of her desperately screamed for something from Bo, and sometimes she thought the succubus might be feeling something for her, but the rest of her just wanted to slap herself and drag herself out from this mess for good.

" How does it feel?" Tamsin asked, her voice so low that Dyson could hardly hear her.

" What?" Dyson asked. He looked at the Valkyrie, whose head was lowered, eyes staring at the floor.

" How does it feel to love her but know you can't have her?"

Dyson sighed. It was his turn to lower his head and stare at the floor now. He wasn't sure how he should put it. Losing Bo was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. He had his chance, but he let it slide. Like a breeze of wind she was gone, and he could never have her back. " It's hard to have her, but much harder to lose her." He finally said to Tamsin, " Sometimes I wish I could just..."

" Turn back time? Make a different choice?" Tamsin let out a mocking laugh, downing her drink.

" Well, let's just put it this way." Dyson said, " I have the past, and you may still be able to have the future."

Tamsin didn't say anything but kept drinking. She just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Even in her deepest dreams, she could still see her, right there, looking at her, with that vulnerable, fragile look in her eyes.

" This is just so fucked up..." Tamsin murmured, closing her eyes, " This is just so fucked up..."

* * *

" Oh I think I fucked up soooo bad..." Lauren said, after her seventh tequila shot. She came to the Dal after midnight, because she didn't want to run into Bo here. She was trying to make a potion or serum to boost Bo's ability for her Dawning, but she just couldn't focus on her work. After having messed up with her experiment materials for the third time, she finally decided that she needed a break.

Hearing that, Dyson froze. " Funny this is the second time today I've heard those exact same words..." He said in a low voice.

" What?" Lauren asked, turning to face him. She was almost too drunk to comprehend anything.

" Nothing. Don't worry about it... How are you doing lately?" Dyson asked. He knew it was really late, but he had not left yet, because he was a little bit worried about Lauren. He had heard that she and Bo were having some trouble lately, and he could tell how they were trying to avoid each other by showing in the Dal at different times.

" How am I doing lately...Hmmm...let's see..." Lauren murmured, " I'm having a hard time choosing between shitty, and miserable. Which one do you think works better?" She paused for a while, then she realized that she sounded a little too aggressive. " I'm sorry, Dyson. It's just...I don't know what to do. I guess I'm just not good enough for her, and I'm just so frustrated..."

" Don't say that, Lauren." Dyson said, " She loves you, and that's all you need to know."

" Yeah." Lauren smiled bitterly, " That's why this whole thing is so complicated. If she didn't love me, or she loved me less, I could just walk away."

" So...what exactly is going on?" Dyson said, " In case you haven't noticed, we've all been wondering this for days now."

" The usual stuff." Lauren huffed out a light laugh, " I was mad at her because she was caught up with her Dawning stuff, and she couldn't be there for me. But I guess that's not the entire reason why we are here right now. I guess it's just...it's just me. I can't...dating her is just too hard, Dyson."

" Well, to refresh your memory, been there, done that." Dyson said. He hesitated for a while, not sure if he should keep talking. As Bo's ex, he had never really talked with Lauren about Bo and himself, or Bo and her, because it was just too awkward. Eventually he decided to tell Lauren the same thing that he had just told Tamsin a few hours ago, before the Valkyrie finally decided to go back to the precinct to file her late report. " Trust me, it's much harder to lose her, Lauren."

Lauren sighed, downing her drink. She fully understood what Dyson meant. She felt like her heart was torn out for the past few days, and they were not exactly breaking up yet. She couldn't imagine how it would feel like if she had lost Bo forever. It was something too painful to even think about.

" Look, Bo's Dawning is days away, and I'm sure she's under a lot of pressure." Dyson said, " I'm sure whatever she had done, she didn't mean it."

Lauren shook her head. " It's more than that. I guess I did a pretty good job of driving her away from me, starting from the Kitsune thing..."

" Hey, it was not your fault, Lauren." Dyson said, " I know we should have trusted her that day, but think about how she almost lost control on that Octopuss case, how we found the girl strangled to death near her place, and all those things the fake Kenzi said... No one would have believed that Bo was telling the truth."

" But Tamsin did." Lauren said. The Valkyrie's name was stuck on her tongue for a while, before she finally spit it out. She avoided saying her name, and so did Bo. It was like a silent agreement between them, that they never talked about Bo's feeding with Tamsin. But she knew Tamsin helped Bo rescue Kenzi, and then there was Brazenwood. It felt like the Valkyrie somehow was forming a closer bond with Bo than she had, and that just made her chest ache every time she thought about it.

" Well, she's..." Dyson paused for a while, then continued, " She was an outsider, and it was easier for her to see things that we were blinded to."

" She firmly believed that Bo killed that girl, but she still trusted her." Lauren said, " How could I ever forgive myself of not trusting her? How can I say that I love her?"

" We all know what Bo is capable of, and we all know that we have to do everything we can to stop her from swinging to her dark side." Dyson said, " You didn't do anything wrong, Lauren."

" Maybe that's the problem. I've tried so hard to keep her away from her true nature." Lauren said, " How can I change her nature? She's a succubus. I can't just make a wish on a magical lamp and change her..." Lauren said, " Maybe it's time for me to just let go, walk away."

" That brings it down to one question, can you afford to lose her?"

Lauren didn't say anything. She just kept drinking. She knew she couldn't afford to lose Bo. She loved her so much, and she would miss her so much.

" Then don't ever let her go." Dyson said.

Lauren let out a deep breath. " You know, sometimes I wish that you weren't such a gentleman, Dyson. So I can feel less guilty about her being with me but not you...I feel like...I feel like I took her away from you." She said.

" You didn't take her away from me." Dyson said, " She was never mine. She's Bo. She's a succubus. She's just way too romantic and passionate for any one person to have her in the first place."

" Yeah, you are probably right." Lauren said, taking a deep breath before she continued, " I guess it's a wrong time to deal with this anyway. Her Dawning is coming soon."

" Yep." Dyson nodded, drinking his beer.

* * *

" Oh I think I fucked up soooo bad..." Bo said, crashing on the couch.

" Finally!" Kenzi exclaimed, " Are we gonna talk about whatever the shit is going on with you lately?" She jumped on the couch, sitting next to Bo. " Sheesh, I thought you'd never start talking, and I was too afraid to ask..."

" Am I a horrible person?" Bo said, drinking directly from the bottle Kenzi had just opened.

" Emmm...you are a horrible friend, because you should have talked to me much, much sooner?"

" What is this shit with me, I mean. How do I do this? How do I drive everyone close to me away?"

" Just a reminder, I'm still here." Kenzi said, pointing at herself.

Bo shrugged, like she was agreeing with Kenzi.

" Broke up with Lauren, huh?" Kenzi murmured.

" It's just a break. Well, at least I think it's just a break. I can fix this, right? I can win her back, right?"

" That, my friend, depends on what you have done." Kenzi said, " Like for example, you lost her favorite earring, a dinner with candles and flowers and a lot, lot of succubabe love would totally do the trick. But, if you drunk fucked detective wolf face again..."

" No! God. I didn't fuck Dyson." Bo said, " It's just...she had this big day, and I missed it..."

" Let me get this straight. You have been completely, totally, absolutely miserable for the past three days, just because you missed some big day of hers?!" Kenzi exclaimed, " I thought you missed her things all the time! Like you are always rescuing someone, or saving the day somewhere, she knows that you are a superhero, right? She's Lois to your Clark...she's always forgiven you before."

" Maybe that's the point. I guess she finally has had enough shit from me or something. She should be the most important person in my life, but the only thing I've done so far is disappoint her. I blamed her for not trusting me on the Kitsune thing. I missed her big day." Bo said, " Hell, who am I kidding? I couldn't even stay faithful to her, because of my fucking succubus nature."

" I thought she was Ok with that. She is Ok with that, right? I mean, you guys did go to the Dal together, you know that time, to get your sexy cheesecake takeout..."

" She is. Well, she has to be, otherwise either I would have killed her by accidentally sucking her dry, or killed myself because I wasn't getting enough Chi from Lauren to make it through a day, let alone survive longer." Bo said. She had already finished a bottle of drink. Throwing the bottle away, she lay down on the couch frustrated. " Why do I have to be a succubus! Why couldn't I just have been a fucking Siren, or a wolf? They don't need to feed. They don't have to have sex with someone else other than their girlfriends just to stay alive and be healthy."

" Well, Sirens are extremely stupid with their funny hats, and wolves have too much fur..." Kenzi said.

" Haha, very funny." Bo rolled her eyes at the Russian girl. She sighed, and stayed in silence for a long time. " Why can't I just be normal..." She murmured, her heart filled with pain.

" You think being normal is better?" Kenzi said, frowning, " Well, look at me, Bo-Bo. I am normal, and being around you guys everyday reminds that being normal just sucks balls..."

Bo smiled bitterly. Covering her eyes with her hand, she said in a low voice, " I guess no one can have everything, right?" It was the same thing Tamsin had told her. The Valkyrie walked away from her and they had not talked to each other since. Tamsin. That was another problem she had in her life right now, as if she didn't have enough shit to deal with already. Thinking about the Valkyrie, she let out a low growl. Sometimes she found herself thinking about her, and that just scared her more than anything.

Kenzi watched Bo for a while. She had been Bo's best friend and her roommate long enough to realize that Lauren was not the only thing that was bothering Bo right now. The brunette had something else on her mind. " Well, here's your chance to pour all your shit out to me, before the world is in danger again and it falls upon your shoulders to save it, Bo-Bo."

Bo let out a long, deep sigh. She hesitated for a while, not sure if she should talk about this with anyone, but she just wanted to get it off her chest so bad, that she decided to tell Kenzi. " It's Tamsin." She said.

" Tamsin?" Kenzi murmured, frowning, " What did she do this time? She dig up more dead bodies and say it was you? 'Cause if she did, I'm gonna kick her ass...well, metaphorically speaking anyway..."

" We kissed." Bo said.

Kenzi froze, with her eyes wide open. She stared at Bo for a minute or two, trying to figure out if Bo just had too much drink to think straight. " Emmm...I'm not an expert on succubus feeding, but she's your...feeding regular, so I assume you two...kiss...quite a lot, right?" Kenzi said. She almost choked on the word kiss. She knew it was definitely not a feeding kiss, because if it was, Bo wouldn't have brought it up. But it was explosive news, and she just had to be absolutely sure she had the facts right about it.

" It's not like that..." Bo shook her head, " I didn't...I didn't feed off her. We just kissed."

" ...Tongue?"

" No...not for the first time."

" There were more than one?!" Kenzi exclaimed.

" Look, it just happened, Ok..."

" She kissed you?"

" The first time, yes..." Bo said. Then the second time I kissed her, in the lady's room in the Dal, right before we had sex. And it was fucking amazing. She thought to herself. Just by thinking about it, she felt herself burning up again, like the Valkyrie was right here in her arms, and their lips were stuck together.

" Then I'll take it as, the whole no strings attached is bullshit now..." Kenzi said, " Are you...have you... do you two have feelings for eachother now?"

" God!" Bo growled. It was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. She'd been avoiding this question for days, because she couldn't face the answer.

" Oooook...Looks like a yes." Kenzi murmured.

" See, I'm fucking horrible. Not only do I have to fuck someone other than Lauren, I also have feelings for someone other than her too."

" Soooo...what are you gonna do? Go back to Lauren? Or break up with her?"

" No, I don't want to break up with her! I love her! I really do!" Bo said, " Although, I don't even know if she'll ever let me back, Kenzi."

" Oh she will. That chick is crazy about you. You're like the love of her life, the one she dreamed about."

" Yeah, and look at what I've done to her..."

" What are you gonna do with detective bitchiness then?"

" Honestly...I have no idea..." Bo grunted in pain, " I mean, I love Lauren. She makes me happy. She makes me feel normal. She's hot. She's smart. She kicks supervillain ass with her sciency stuff. And she loves me too! I wish I was normal, so I could just be with her, on the couch, cuddling, watching a movie with popcorn, all that kinda stuff... But I can't. The whole reason why we have all these fights, is because I am not normal." She grabbed the bottle from Kenzi's hand and took a swig, " Then there's Tamsin. She's...God she knows how to piss me off! She's snarky, bossy, and she's a total bitch! But, every time when I needed someone, bam, she was fucking there, holding my hand, watching my back! Like she believed in me, you know. Like she just knew I would make the right choices. I feel like I'm free again with her. Like I could do anything, and anything I do, she'd be there for me..."

" Have you told her about this? Or, have you told your girlfriend about this?"

" Shit! No!" Bo said, " You think this is not fucked up enough? "

" So, that brings up the last question, Doctor Hotpants, or Detective Sugarbitch?"

Bo huffed out a light laugh, a sad, low laugh. " Like I tell them hey, I want you, they'd run to me in a heartbeat." She said sarcastically, " I haven't talked to neither of them for days now. I don't even know if Lauren wants me back or Tamsin for that matter, God, I don't even know where to start..."

" Ok, now I have to ask...are you in love with both of them?" Kenzi finally asked the question she had been thinking about for a while now. She could tell from the look on Bo's face, that she fell for both of them, in very different ways.

Bo went silent. She played with the empty bottle in her hands without saying a word. Am I in love with both of them? She asked herself. She thought about it, and she realized that she couldn't answer it. She was not sure whether it was because she didn't know, or because she was too afraid to say that out loud. She thought about Lauren, and she knew for sure she loved her. Thinking about how much she had hurt the doctor, Bo's heart trembled in pain. Thinking that she might have already lost her, Bo could hardly breathe. She wanted nothing but to get back together with Lauren, and put things like Lauren didn't trust her enough, or she couldn't be there for Lauren all behind them. She just wanted to be with her. Then she thought about Tamsin. She wasn't sure if she was in love with her already, but just the thought of her with someone else made her so mad, that she almost lost herself that day. She enjoyed the company of the Valkyrie, because it just felt so natural. And when they kissed, for a second or two, she felt like she had never kissed like that before. She knew for sure that she sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, thinking about her. She liked to blame it on her hunger, but she knew better than that.

After staying in dead silence for a long time, Bo said, " I don't know...how can I love more than one person at the same time? Is it just me? Is it because I'm a succubus?"

" Emmm...you can't think of yourself as some ordinary person, Ok? Remember the part of you that sucks Chi out from others to heal yourself?"

" I guess you have a point... " Bo said, " Maybe I should just go back to the old days, looking for random feeding partners in the Dal every night."

" Great plan, bestie. Your feelings for officer Snarky would just magically go away when you fuck someone else." Kenzi said, slamming Bo on her shoulder.

Bo went quiet again. She felt like she was grasping at straws trying to keep from sinking. She didn't want to lose them, neither of them, but she knew having both of them was just something too good to be true. " Kenz, all I know right now is my Dawning is coming, and I really should deal with that first."

" You are right. Maybe if you come out all hairy and drooling, they'll both run away screaming, and there you go, problem solved."

Bo laughed. Then she leaned back on the couch and let out a deep sigh. For the first time in her life, she felt that everything she had was falling apart, and she couldn't do anything about it, nor could she run.

* * *

**A/N: Thank for the all the reviews and all the support! The upcoming chapters are going to be my version of Bo's Dawning. I will change a lot of things, and it's probably gonna be totally different than her Dawning from the TV show. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: From this point the story will be different from the show, so in this chapter I didn't follow the exact lines/details in the show. Next chap would be Bo in her Dawning, so it would be like an AU story of them. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Bo felt like shit when she got up in the morning. She had too much to drink last night, because she couldn't decide between Tamsin and Lauren, and both of them were avoiding her right now. But mostly, it was the day of her Dawning and she knew she wasn't ready. Butterflies had been rampaging in her stomach like crazy since she woke up.

Bo washed her face with cold water, and that made her mind more clear. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a pale, sad face, like she hadn't been sleeping for days. She could feel the anxiety eating her inside out. She had never felt this afraid before. She was afraid that she wouldn't come out successfully from her Dawning. She was afraid that she would devolve, and Trick would have to make the decision to kill her right after she got through the Temple gate, or worse, they would try to fix something even if she failed, which brought something more horrible, just like when Trick tried to stop the Fae war, he brought out the Garuda.

She was afraid that even if everything went through fine, she'd still end up losing either Tamsin or Lauren, or, both of them. She had not seen, or heard from, or talked to them for days now, and she was surprised that both of them were doing a pretty damn good job of avoiding her. She was used to see them everywhere. In the Dal, at the Ash's compound, at the police station, or any of the other places she went, but it was like they both had vanished from her life. Lauren never returned her calls, or text messages, or voicemails. And she never even brought herself up to call or text the detective. It was then she realized that they never really called each other, or texted each other, except for feeding purposes. So apparently, outside the bed, or any one of a hundred other places they had fucked, they seemed only to be associates in a business arrangement .

Spraying a second round of cold water on her face, Bo sighed. _ Fuck! Maybe I should just die in the fucking Dawning and all this shit will just be over. _She thought to herself as she wiped her face dry.

She thought she could make herself feel better by working on a case before the Dawning started, but, it only made her feel worse. The case turned out to be something Stella setup, in order to introduce her to some tasty human treats to feed off before her Dawning. Facing those incredibly hot models, Bo could feel her hunger spiking inside her, but she didn't want to kill anyone. She thought about going to Tamsin, but she was too afraid that the Valkyrie would just shut her down coldly. She vividly remembered when Tamsin told her they had to end things between them that day and the devastating look she had on her face when she had said it. Somehow she felt that the blonde was just as hurt as she was when she said that, but she couldn't be sure.

The rest of the day was just nothing but shitty feelings in her chest. Half of the time she was thinking about the detective, the other half about the doctor. Sometimes she thought they just overlapped into one image in her brain. They were both someone she loved.

The next thing she knew, was she standing in the Dal, waiting for the others to show up. She could feel her legs shaking and her palms were full of cold sweat, her heart was pounding so hard that she could hardly breathe.

Then she saw Lauren walk in. The doctor looked so exhausted, that Bo almost reached her arms out to support her, but she couldn't tell if Lauren wanted that, judging by that apathetic look on the blonde's face.

" I didn't think you would come..." Bo murmured.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lauren said. Her lips were quivering, as if she was trying to hide her feelings inside. She tried hard not to let her tears fall. She thought about how she would act in front of Bo on the way here, but seeing the brunette in front of her, all she could do was gaze into her eyes.

" Lauren, I-" Bo said, then she paused. She wasn't sure what she was trying to say. Maybe to apologize more, or maybe just to tell the blonde how much she loved her, but she just couldn't get a single word out from her chest.

" Bo." Lauren said, stopping Bo from saying anything, " I wish I could help you on this. I spent the past few days in my lab, trying to synthesize a serum or an antibody for your Dawning, but... "

" Hey. It's Ok, Lauren." Bo said, grabbing the shoulders of the panicking doctor, " I'll be Ok. I-"

Interrupted by Trick, Bo had to stop talking to Lauren, because Trick needed to speak to her privately. She wanted to tell Trick that whatever he had to say, he could say it in front of Lauren, but she also knew that the Dawning was a Fae matter, and Lauren was a human. She swallowed her words back, thinking that she should just stay behind the line today.

Listening to Trick talking, Bo could hardly focus on him. Only a small portion of her mind was listening to all those rules, the majority of her mind kept drifting to something else, like Lauren, the devolving, or Tamsin. Then she realized that the Valkyrie hadn't shown up, and she was surprised that she actually thought she might. _Why would she show up?_ She said to herself.

The next couple of hours were more lectures from Stella. The elder Fae was still unhappy that Bo hadn't taken her up on her kindly offered human sacrifices to be fully fed. Then she told her that until she chose a side, she had to go in empty handed. Bo sighed, but she knew if the Dawning was as horrible as Tamsin had told her, a small dagger wouldn't make much difference in the Temple.

Tamsin. That was the second time she had thought about her after she came to the Dal. She could still remember how serious the Valkyrie looked when she told her that the Dawning would be the most brutal thing she would ever experience.

Bo was lost in her train of thoughts, until she heard Dyson's voice coming from behind her.

" I offer myself as her hand." The wolf said peacefully.

" Huh?" Bo frowned. She had totally no idea what that meant. But, from the look on Dyson's face, she knew it was something important.

" In your Dawning, you can accept someone's offer as your hand, to help you." Stella explained to her, " Do you accept?"

" No, of course not." Bo said, " Why would I drag someone with me into my Dawning if it's so scary? "

" Because I can help you, Bo." Dyson said, his eyes so sincere that Bo almost nodded. But before she did, she looked at Lauren. The doctor's lips were quivering, as if she was about to say something, but she didn't. After a long pause, Lauren said, " Bo, he's right. You'll need all the help you can get right now, and Dyson will keep you safe."

" Just accept my offer, Bo." Dyson said.

Bo was still confused, but before she said anything, she heard a voice coming from the entrance of the Dal. " The princess already said no, Dyson." Tamsin said as she walked in, " Wouldn't push my luck if I were you."

Bo was not expecting her, but somewhere in her heart, she knew the Valkyrie would show up like this, with a smirk on her face, and posing like she was not afraid of anything. Her eyes met Tamsin's in the air for a split second, then the Valkyrie just looked away, as if nothing just happened.

Dyson and Lauren were startled to see her here, but Trick and Stella were more than shocked.

" You can't be here." Stella said, " This is light Fae business."

" No. It's just Fae business." Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose at the elder Fae, " And I can stay as long as I want."

" Tamsin, now is not the time." Dyson said as he stepped toward to her, " Bo is about to enter the Temple."

" Exactly, now is totally the time." Tamsin said, " I offer myself as her hand."

Bo froze. She was not expecting this at all, and neither was anyone else in the room.

" This is...this is not a game, Tamsin, and it's not something that you can mess around with. Not today." Trick said, " I suggest that you leave, now." His voice became impatient and his eyebrows are furrowed.

" The offer has been made, Bloodking." Tamsin said calmly, " Whether the princess here-" Her eyes drifted to Bo's face, then quickly moved away, " –accepts it or not, is totally her choice."

" You are a Dark Fae. You can't offer yourself as a hand for a Light..." Stella muttered.

" Unaligned." Bo corrected her, " I'm unaligned." Then she turned to Tamsin and said, " A word?"

* * *

Bo dragged Tamsin to the corner of the Dal. With everyone else staring, she said in a low voice, " What the hell? First Dyson, now you? Is this some sort of joke? 'Cause if it is I'm gonna seriously kick your ass, Tamsin. In case you haven't noticed, I'm like two steps away from the fucking Temple gate, and I'm a nervous fucking wreck."

" That's why you need a Hand." Tamsin said, with an impassive look on her face, hiding her true intentions.

" Why would you want to be my hand?" Bo asked. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her head tilted. Staring at the Valkyrie, she was trying to figure out what she might be up to.

" Well, a, you need one, b, you can't have the wolf."

" Why can't I have the wolf?" Bo said, " Because you are jealous?"

" I thought you had an agreement with the doc, about not feeding from the wolf shit. What if you get injured in your Dawning? Are you just gonna throw that little promise of yours away?"

Bo went silent. She didn't want to accept Dyson as her hand, but she knew she probably had to, even if that meant she would be forced to feed off him if anything happened in the Dawning. She knew under that sort of circumstance, Lauren would for sure forgive her. The doctor always forgave her, and she had always been tolerant of her nature as a succubus, even though she couldn't truly embrace it. And now Tamsin had made the same offer too, and Bo was somehow relieved. Bo stared at Tamsin, trying to figure out what the Valkyrie was really thinking about.

" You want to choose someone who can't even resist a single stare from me? Go ahead." Tamsin said, her eyebrows furrowed. Then she lowered her voice again, her lips curled up to form an evil smile, " Or, you just want to-" She paused for a second or two, leaning over to Bo's ear side, " –fuck him so bad?"

" God..." Bo murmured. Hearing the word _fuck_ from Tamsin's mouth, suddenly made her very aware that she and the Valkyrie had fucked multiple times. Standing this close to her, with her perfume in the air and her breath beside her ear, Bo had a very hard time suppressing her bursting hunger inside. She couldn't move her eyes away from Tamsin. The Valkyrie's tone was all snarky and teasing, but her aura was burning like the aurora of the northern pole.

" Your choice, succubus." Tamsin said, turning back to the crowd, and not giving Bo a second look.

* * *

Walking back to the others, Bo found herself confused, irritated and frustrated.

" Bo, two people, have offered themselves as your hand for your Dawning." Stella said, " but you can only take one. Which one do you choose?"

Bo took a deep breath and looked at all the people in the room, one after another. Stella was dead serious, and so was Trick. Bo had never seen him this worried before, not even during the Garuda attack. Trick looked like he was going to say something to her, but he didn't make a sound. But Bo knew he wanted her to choose Dyson. To him, Dyson was much more reliable than Tamsin. He was also light Fae. He had mated with her for life. He had always protected her.

Bo looked at Lauren, who was standing right beside her. She was concerned, and anxious. Bo held her hand, and found that Lauren's hand was just as cold and wet as hers. Then Lauren turned to her. Without saying anything, the doctor cupped her face and gave her a long, soft kiss. "You need the help, Bo. You need to pick one." She told her again.

_Pick one? Story of my fucking life._ Bo thought to herself sarcastically. Then she turned to Dyson and Tamsin, who were standing side by side in front of her. The wolf was frowning at her, as if he couldn't believe Bo had initially turned down his offer. The Valkyrie moved her eyes away when their eyes met.

Ignoring the pain coming from her chest because she had been holding her breath for too long, Bo said, " Tamsin, I choose Tamsin."

Her words dropped in the room like a bomb. Both Trick and Stella gasped, and Dyson stepped forward to her. " Bo..." He said.

" I've made my choice. Now let's get the shit done." Bo said.

" The offer has been accepted. You may enter the Temple now." Stella said.

* * *

Like walking through a huge piece of jelly, Bo and Tamsin passed through the gate and entered the Temple. At first Bo couldn't believe her eyes, because she found herself standing inside the Dal again. The place looked exactly like the Dal she had just left, except with some minor differences in details. Bo noticed that the beer advertisement on the tables were showing the picture of the girl model Stella had tried to stuff her with, and that all the shelves were filled with Trick's best liquor collection, instead of just being on the first shelf.

Bo sat down beside the bar. She felt like her legs were giving out when she passed through the gate, because she didn't know what was waiting for her inside the Temple. Seeing the familiar scene right now, with no monsters as she imagined, Bo finally let out a deep breath.

Bo raised her head and looked at Tamsin, who was standing right beside her with her eyes looking somewhere else, yet her aura spiked when she sensed Bo's glance.

" Ok. Since we are the only two people here now." Bo said," Care to tell me why the fuck you offered yourself as my hand?"

" Why does it even matter?" Tamsin frowned, " Aren't you supposed to be focusing on your Dawning shit right now?"

" Well, since there's no monster attacking us, or knives raining down, why don't you tell me, and let me decide if it matters." Bo said, staring at the blonde.

" Last time I checked, I am still your regular, so, I got to keep you juiced, right?"

" So this is just about that? You are just my feeding regular, huh?" Bo said. Somehow her heart ached when she heard that.

" What else could I be?" Tamsin said, forcing herself to look at Bo in the eyes, so she sounded more convincing, " Besides, if you devolve, I need to make sure to put the shackles on your hands."

" Well, I think-" Bo was interrupted by a low growl behind her. Before she turned around, the Valkyrie pulled her hard and jerked both of them onto the floor.

A furry monster, who came out from nowhere, attacked them. Bo had a hard time telling if he was an under Fae, or an animal. She got up on her feet, and reached for her dagger, but then she realized that entering the Temple as an unaligned Fae she was not allowed to bring any weapons. " Shit!" She cursed, looking around and trying to find something to use as a weapon.

Tamsin had already thrown out her boomerang to the monster, and it cut through the monster's shoulder. The monster roared in pain, murmuring something neither of them understood. He charged Bo, after deciding which one was easier to take down. Bo dodged to one side, but it was not far enough. As the monster's arm reached for her, his claws suddenly grew several inches longer, and they dug deep into her skin, dragging across her lower abdomen.

" Fuck!" Tamsin cursed, throwing herself to Bo right before the monster thrust his claws into Bo's body. They both fell on the floor again, and the monster dashed towards them. Tamsin got on her elbows and gave the monster a heavy kick, forcing him to step back. Then she rolled on her knees and pulled her dagger out. Slashing the blade at the monster, Tamsin shielded Bo behind her. The monster grabbed the blade and jerked it to one side. It's grip was so strong that Tamsin lost her balance. She fell on the floor, and her dagger flung to the other side of the room.

Tamsin cursed, reaching for a backup weapon, but the monster was already on top of her, choking her. She immediately reached her hands out trying to pull its claws away from her neck but she just couldn't. Then she realized that killing him was the only way out, so she tried to pull a weapon out from under her jacket, but the monster straddled her, pinning both of her arms under it's knees. " Fuck! Fuck!" Tamsin growled, feeling that it was getting harder and harder to breathe, and her vision started to blur.

Suddenly the monster froze, Tamsin immediately pulled her arms out from under his knees and grabbed two weapons. Thrusting both of them into his chest, she pushed them so hard that she could hear the bones inside cracking as the monster fell back onto the floor. She sat up and gasped hard for air, and then she realized that there was a slit cut on the monster's throat. Bo was standing behind the monster, gasping, with a bloody dagger in her hand. It looked like she had picked it up from the other side of the room.

" Damn, this is the earliest I've ever heard of blood being shed in a Dawning." Tamsin said, wiping the blood off her face. She checked to make sure the monster was dead.

" Nice move, succubus." Tamsin said as she took out a flask from her jacket pocket. Taking a sip, she sighed lightly. Then she looked at Bo, handing her the flask.

" What the hell." Bo said as she took a swig from it. The alcohol burned down her throat like flames. She coughed, before she took another swig from it.

For a moment, they both just sat there in silence. Until the adrenaline kick wore off, and Bo finally noticed the burning pain on her stomach.

" Shit..." She cursed, pressing on it hard. " I thought you said you are gonna keep me juiced or something..." She said to Tamsin.

Tamsin leaned over and pressed her lips on Bo's, her eyes immediately closed. Both of them had to pull back a little right after their lips met, because it felt so strong. They had done this multiple times before. Every time they were out there, killing some monsters, or on some mission, when Bo got hurt, they would always share a feeding kiss like this, then the hot, sweaty sex afterwards. But none of the kisses were like this. None of them felt like this. Bo felt both aroused and pacified. She went for deeper as she fed. Before she realized it, she had the blonde in her arms, and Tamsin was cupping her face. A few seconds later, they both realized that it was too intimate and pulled away.

In order not to make things more awkward, Bo thought she should say something. " You should have warned me I'd be getting such a warm welcome to my Dawning."

" Thought you'd be used to the Fae shit by now." Tamsin said, " Three words for you. Surprise, surprise, surprise."

Bo let out a deep breath and looked at the dead monster, then sighed. " What if...I mean, hypothetically, what if..."

" You do know that I actually need to hear a question, before I can answer you, right?"

" What if I devolve, and become something like that..." Bo murmured.

" Well, then we'll just get a new job for you as the circus freak show, sweetheart." Tamsin said.

Bo rolled her eyes at her, then she turned back to the monster. " If I devolve, they will kill me right after I walk out here, right?"

" You would think." Tamsin said, scrunching her nose, " But I'm sure as dumb as the wolf is, and your grandfather, or your girlfriend, they would just try to save you, which probably would end up with more shit storm falling on them, or the entire Fae world."

" Yeah, that is what I am afraid..." Bo said. Then she just stopped talking for a while. " Can you just kill me or something, if I devolve, so no one will suffer from this anymore?"

Tamsin frowned. " Are you fucking serious?" She asked.

" Well, better than me devolving into some bald, hairy freak, and taking the entire town down by sucking them dry, right?" Bo said.

" God!" Tamsin exclaimed, " This is like a fucking waiting zone of your Dawning, and you are already down? Get back in the game, succubus! Put your shit together, and try to walk out of here with...the same amount of hair on you, Ok?"

" You really think I can make this?" Bo asked.

" Do I look like a fortune teller?" Tamsin said, " Just follow your instinct, and I'm sure you'll be fucking fine."

" How can you be so sure?" Bo asked, frowning.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. She turned away from Bo, as if she had something on her mind but she didn't want to talk about it. Before she changed her mind, they both heard someone appear behind them.

Bo turned around, and saw an old dude with a mop in his hand. He looked normal, just like a janitor, but something about him just crept Bo out. She frowned and said, " Who the fuck are you?"

" I am the keeper of the Temple." The man said. He was smiling, but his smile chilled them to the bone.

" Great, are you supposed to be the welcome wagon or something?" Bo said.

" I'm just the person who tells you what you should do in the Temple." The man said.

" Good, then why don't you spit it out?"

The man smiled again. " And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." He said, " And be careful of what you wish for, or what you choose, in the labyrinth." Then he just turned around and walked into the bathroom.

" Hey! You get back here, and explain!" Bo said, running after him. But as she opened the door to the bathroom, a stream of light surrounded her, and she lost consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter and the following chapter will be about Bo's Dawning. It would be totally different from her Dawning in the show. Also, since it's her Dawning, things happen in there might seem a little weird, and it may or may not be all related to anything happened in the previous chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 13

" So, are we going to talk about it?" Bo said right after Tamsin pulled into the parking lot outside the police station. She knew it would be better to ask about it before they both got out of the truck. Tamsin stiffened, with her hand on the door lever.

" About what?"

" Last night?"

Vivid memories from last night still haunted, Bo. It was like watching a movie. Two hot, sweaty bodies rolling around on her bed, screaming in orgasms, hers, and the Valkyrie's.

" Don't see why we need to talk about it, really." Tamsin said indifferently, " You were injured. You needed someone to feed off, and I was there." She paused a moment, before she continued, " Just one watching my partner's back."

" It was not just... it wasn't just for feeding..." Bo said as she watched the blonde, who wouldn't turn back and face her. She knew it wasn't just a feeding sex, because both of them didn't stop after she was fully healed. They only stopped a while later, because both their bodies gave out and could no longer take the intensity of their orgasms. She was fully aware what a feeding sex was like. She'd certainly had enough of them to compare this to. It was always with some random person. Always rough and painful without her caring for shit. And, always, she would kick them right out of her bed after she was healed. But, that was not the case for her last night. She'd had to resist the urge to hold the blonde in her arms afterwards. At the time she didn't want to make things any weirder between them. She could still recall how the Valkyrie had trembled underneath her, how her foggy blue eyes had begged for more in silence, how she had pulled herself closer to her when she had reached her peaks, and how brightly her aura had burned.

" What else could it be?" Tamsin said. She finally turned around to face Bo, with a smirk on her face, like she was trying to tell Bo that what she was saying was naive or stupid. " If this is just a ploy to come crawling back for more, take a number, partner."

The attitude of the blonde pissed Bo off, but, it was the pain in her heart that choked her. She couldn't say a word. She wanted to retort, but, she didn't think it would do any good. Before she decided what to do next, she heard a loud knocking on her passenger side window.

" Yo. You freaks! You can't park here!" A girl yelled at them as she waved her fingers around in the air, like she was telling them to drive away. Bo frowned when she saw her, because as much in authority as she sounded, she was dressed like some Goth girl, with a few locks of her hair dyed pink and her fingernails painted black. She ran to the driver side and said to Tamsin, " Move! You not hearing me, bottle blonde?"

" Easy there." Tamsin said, as she rolled down her window and showed the girl her badge, " FBI, here on official business."

" FBI? For the missing persons case?" The girl asked.

" Yeah, how do you know?" Tamsin frowned.

" Emmm… It was my partner who called for the help." The girl said, " Still, you can't park here, either you move your truck, or it gets towed. Park it on the back side and come in."

" Fine." Tamsin rolled her eyes and drove to the back side of the station. She and Bo both chose silence over conversation during the five minutes it took to park and get inside the precinct. Both of them were so distracted by their thoughts about each other that they realized too late they had both missed the floor they were supposed to get off on They had to take the elevator down again.

Eventually they got to the correct floor and saw the girl they met in the parking lot sitting on a desk, chewing gum. Seeing them come in, she impatiently waved both her hands at them to come over to her. Bo noticed that there was a man sitting at the desk beside her. He had a warm smile on his face.

" Dyson, long time no see." Tamsin smirked at him, " Still sniffing around for burglars and junkies ?"

Dyson laughed, " Nice to see you too, Tamsin." Then he introduced the girl to them, " This is Kenzi, my partner."

" Yo, pervs." Kenzi nodded at them, " So, have fun you _three_, Ok?" She emphasized the word _three_, looking at Dyson, " And if you do, I want every bit of details, WOOF! Now, if you all will excuse, moi, I'm going undercover."

Bo and Tamsin watched Kenzi leave, with her eyes winking at them, and her hand throwing them kisses. Then they both turned back to Dyson at the same time.

" So, what is that you need?" Tamsin asked.

" A lot of folks have gone missing lately." Dyson said as he handed them a stack of case files, " So far, we've only got one clue. Before they went missing, they were all last seen at this place… a club named The Hunger."

" Yeah, yeah, heard of it, a stripper club right?" Tamsin asked to be sure, raising her eyebrows.

" Exactly." Dyson said, " We've been there a couple of times, but no one would talk to us..."

" Obviously, you didn't stuff enough dollar bills into their thongs." Tamsin smirked.

Dyson ignored her comment. " Anyway, I thought you told me before, that your partner here-" He said as his eyes focused on Bo, " –got some great interrogation skills, so I thought maybe I should just call in a favor."

" No problem, Dyson. We don't have a lot of interesting cases to work on right now anyway." Tamsin said, " Give me the address, and we'll go do some digging."

* * *

" You didn't tell me the one who called us for help was a long-time-no-see." Bo murmured as she got into Tamsin's truck.

" I don't see the need to tell you every little detail of my life." Tamsin retorted coldly. She noticed Bo lowered her head as a hurtful look flashed through her brown eyes. It made her heart ache, but she pretended not to have seen anything.

" Yeah, that's right. We are just partners, _partner_." Bo said, trying to sound normal. In order to push herself away from her train of thoughts, she grabbed the case files and started to read.

It was a case about a bunch of missing persons, men and women, all young and attractive. Most of them were reported missing no more than a week, after they had all gone to the strippers club.

Bo frowned when she went through those missing persons pictures. She had a feeling that she had seen them somewhere before, but she couldn't figure out where or when. She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

" What?" Tamsin asked as she glanced at Bo.

" Nothing. Do you recognize any of them?" Bo showed her the photos, thinking she might be able to refresh her memory a bit.

" May or may not have slept with one or two, and the chick in the blue dress, Riley something, looks hot..." Tamsin said playfully, as she skimmed through all the photos and still managed to drive safely.

Something heavy dropped on Bo's chest, not just because of what the blonde had said, but also because of the way she said it. Bo didn't know if she was just being Tamsin, or she was being an ass, for her bringing up the conversation about last night. She thought for sure there was something between them last night, but she couldn't be sure now, and that just made her chest hurt.

" Why do you ask?" Tamsin frowned when she saw the succubus had furrowed her eyebrows and was apparently bugged by something. She wasn't sure why Bo brought up last night, because she never thought it would bother her. She was a sex demon, and she was made for seduction, and sex. She shouldn't give damn. Tamsin had convinced herself that it was nothing but her helping her partner, since Bo was injured badly yesterday, and she could have died if she hadn't offer herself. The sex was great, maybe too great, but it happened, and it just shouldn't mean anything. Now that Bo had brought this shit up, Tamsin found herself having a very hard time keeping those hot details out of her head. _Great._ Tamsin cursed in her heart. _Fucking great_.

Both of them felt relieved when they arrived at their destination, because then they would be busy questioning people, instead of drowning in this terrifying silence inside Tamsin's truck.

Bo tried to release the safety belt, but it got stuck. She had known about this problem of Tamsin's truck for a while now, but it had never pissed her off this much before. She cursed as she banged the buckle with her fist, shaking it hard, but it just wouldn't budge. She cursed again, pulling the safety belt hard, trying to solve the problem with brutal force. She gnashed her teeth when she pulled it, like it was her number one enemy and she was about to kill it.

Tamsin shook her head. She moved Bo's hands away, trying hard not to focus on the warmth of her skin, but opening the buckle for her. Bo tensed up when Tamsin got close. She closed her eyes, but the scent of the blonde still filled up her senses. She tried everything she could, but she just couldn't get last night off her mind. Tamsin was her partner. They solved crimes together. They played pool together. They drank beer and hooked up with chicks or guys in the bar together. They had shielded each other from bullets, swords and monster fangs. They had done everything else for each other, but, she never fed off her, until last night. She knew everything would change, the moment the blonde's lips touched hers, but she was too weak to think. She knew Tamsin was right and it was the only way to save her life, but, she never wanted this awkwardness between them.

" Alright, Come on, princess." Tamsin said after she successfully freed Bo from the belt. She opened the door and hopped out.

* * *

It was still early in the day, but the club already had a lot of guests. Performers were dancing on the stage, with their bodies half covered in some revealing dress, and their hands running all over their chest. The audience would cheer louder a piece of clothing got thrown off stage. The lights were dim, but, their eyes were glittering in lust.

" It's...kinda weird..." Bo murmured.

" Why? Not comfortable enough to be in a place like this?"

" No..." Bo said, too preoccupied to retort, " The energy here is just..."

" Too hot for you? Can't contain yourself?"

Bo sighed. " No, it feels...fake. Like these people here-" She said as she turned around to look at everyone in the room, "- were forced to be this horny..."

" Like a mind control trick?"

" I don't know what it is, but something is very wrong here..." Bo murmured. She didn't get to finish talking because a waitress came over and dragged both of them into a VIP room.

The next thing she knew they were shoved onto a plush couch and two dancers were grinding themselves on her and Tamsin.

" Wow!" Bo exclaimed, pushing the girl away unconsciously. She turned to the Valkyrie, and saw she was winking at the dancer on her lap. Not only did she looked like she was actually enjoying it, she didn't even look at Bo to see what she was doing with her girl. Bo took a deep breathe, just to ease the sudden pain in her chest. _If she can do this, I can do this, s_he told herself and pulled the dancer back down to her lap.

It was like a competition, to see who could be more bodacious with the sexual moves, or who could care less to give a damn about anything. Both of them ran their hands on their dancer hungrily, tucking their fingers under those thin, little pieces of fabric on their bodies, cheering louder and louder for every move those girls made.

Bo stopped before anything actually happened. Like suddenly getting her conscious mind back, she stared at the dancer, who was almost naked in the first place, and now with even less clothing on her. Bo sighed and asked the girl to leave. She just felt stupid and depressed.

" In case you don't remember, we are here to work on a case, not to pick up." She said to Tamsin, without facing her, because she didn't want to see what the Valkyrie was doing to the other dancer.

" Alright, princess." Tamsin murmured, waving her hands, telling her dancer to leave.

Bo let out a deep breath and moved closer to Tamsin. " Listen, I-"

" My girls upset you?" A soft, seductive voice came from behind, interrupting Bo. Bo and Tamsin turned around and saw a hot blonde standing at the entrance of the room. She was wearing a white lab coat, which apparently was altered to fit her tightly, revealing her cleavage and her legs. Other than a g-string, it appeared she had nothing under that coat.

" Lauren!" Bo exclaimed, her eyes wide open.

" You know each other?" Tamsin frowned.

" Emmm...we used to date..." Bo said. It was a long story, and she didn't want to get into it now. Things had changed a lot since she and Lauren dated and she thought why bother even bringing it up, because apparently the Valkyrie didn't really give a damn about her.

" Karen." Lauren whispered to Bo as she sat down on her lap, her hair tickling Bo's neck and her lips only a quarter inch away from Bo's ear, " My name is Karen now..." She pressed both of Bo's hands on the side of the couch, her lips falling on Bo's skin.

" Emmm...Lauren, I mean, Karen...I mean..." Bo said, biting her lips not to moan because Lauren's lips were already slowly moving down to her neck. She knew how to kiss and she knew exactly where to kiss too. Bo fisted the fabric on the couch and threw her head back, when Lauren gently began sucking her neck. Then she felt her soft lips moving away. She opened her eyes, and saw Lauren turn to Tamsin, smiling.

" Your friend is bored over there..." Lauren said, turning back to her with her hands tucking under Bo's shirt, her fingertips caressing the back of Bo's waist, " Maybe she can join us?"

" Emmm...no...I don't...think...it's a good idea..." Bo said. It was very hard for her to finish her sentence, because Lauren had already unhooked her bra and pulled it out. She gasped when Lauren's fingers brushed across her nipples. She didn't know why, but it just felt so intense, sending a massive surge of arousal through her body. She used the last bit of her strength to turn her head to face the Valkyrie. Tamsin sat there looking at them, but Bo couldn't tell if she was interested, or disgusted. For a second or two, she thought she saw a painful look cross those beautiful blue eyes, but with that smirk on Tamsin's face, it was just too hard to tell.

" You'll like it..." Lauren whispered to her, sucking her earlobe gently, when she reached for Tamsin and pulled her over. She chuckled, when she touched Tamsin's hand, " You two are really nervous... Maybe I should do something about that..." She said as she moved to the dancing pole in the middle of the room, her eyes never left them.

Soft music filled the room and Bo could swear she heard the sounds of moans and gasps of pleasure in it too, buts, she couldn't focus on that for long or anything else. Her eyes were fixed on Lauren as she watched her dancing in front of them. She knew Tamsin was watching too. She could feel the sexual tension in the air. The three of them were screaming for a climax together.

Lauren ground herself against the pole. She slowly unbuttoned her lab coat. It took her quite a while to undo all of them, because she spent a lot of time rubbing her hands on her body, slowly lifting her coat a couple of inches up, then letting go. Her cleavage started to show, before she pulled the collar back a little, then her thighs, before she dropped it down. Then she held the pole with her left hand, and leaned against it. Her right hand moved down from her lips, to her chest, to her belly, then lower. Supporting herself by the pole, she crouched down, her legs spread, and her hand between them. She began touching herself through the small piece of fabric that barely covered her sex. Not enough to get herself off, but enough to arouse them all even more than they already were.

Bo heard Lauren moaning, as she fingered herself. Suddenly it felt like it was Lauren's voice that she heard in the music. Lauren turned around and started rubbing herself against the pole, her waist arching and her ass muscles tightening up then releasing with each thrust. They could see that piece of thin fabric sinking deeper between her delicate folds, every time she thrust herself against the pole. Then she turned around, her center never left the pole. Bo realized that Lauren was soaking wet, because a sheen of her juice covered the pole, and her inner thighs too. Then Lauren walked towards them, taking her lab coat off on the way. She threw it to Bo and it covered the brunette's face. Bo took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she removed the coat. She was still trying to contain her hunger, but, she knew it was only a matter of time before she finally gave in. She watched Lauren sitting on Tamsin's lap, her hands slowly fondling the Valkyrie's breasts through her shirt. She knew Tamsin was having a hard time, choosing between giving in to her desire, and staying out of this. Then Lauren chuckled and got up, heading to the big, soft bed in the corner. Bo had not even noticed the bed until now. She stared at Lauren, who had nothing but a g-string on her, lying on the bed, silently inviting them both with a smile on her face.

" Emmm...Lauren, we are not here to..." Bo murmured, swallowing the _fuck you_ part back. She took a deep breath, to resist her urge to jump on the blonde and fuck her hard. " We are here for a case. People are missing..."

" Oh I'm sure they were lost..." Lauren said seductively, patting the bed, " We all are...Come on, babe, make love to me..."

" They were last spotted here..." Bo said, turning away to ignore the temptation," Do you own this place? 'Cause if you don't, we'll need to talk to the owner."

Hearing that, Lauren stiffened a bit, and there was fear in her eyes, for only a split second. " No, I don't run this place. He...he runs this place..."

" He who?"

" I can't say..." Lauren said, " I can't say... Let's just enjoy this night, all of us..."

" Do you know anything that can connect him to the missing persons?" Bo closed her eyes, because the scene of Lauren caressing her own breasts while fingering herself was driving her crazy,

" I can't say..." Lauren's voice was so soft, so light, like she was whispering right beside her ear, " I can't say...and you don't want to know..."

" I actually really do want to know." Bo said as she moved closer to Lauren, " I need to talk to him..."

" Why do you want to know?" Lauren raised herself and pulled Bo to the bed, " Come, let's just enjoy this moment..."

" No..." Bo said, trying to pull herself away. She turned around in Lauren's embrace, and saw Tamsin standing in front of her. The Valkyrie gazed into her eyes, with a look on her face so complicated that Bo could hardly fathom it. She thought she saw pain, jealousy and passion, but she couldn't be sure, because the next thing she knew was the soft, sweet lips of Tamsin's falling on her own. It was just like what she remembered from last night, a kiss filled with emotional conflicts and unstoppable yearning, if not more.

" Tamsin..." Bo murmured, closing her eyes again. The Valkyrie pulled back a little, caressing Bo's face lightly with her fingers, then she leaned over and pressed her lips down to her neck, her tongue licking her collar bone, so slow that it made every cell of Bo's body tense up for more. Bo cleared her throat, trying to grab at straws in the endless ocean of her lust, " We are...we are on a case here...shit..."

" Well..." Tamsin whispered, " I thought you wanted this, was I wrong?" She tucked her hand into Bo's pants, and smirked. " Looks like I am not..." She leaned close and whispered to Bo again, showing her wet fingers to Bo, " See how much you enjoy this, partner?"

" God!" Bo exclaimed. She watched Tamsin reach her fingers to Lauren, who licked her juice from them. Being held tightly by the two women, Bo couldn't move, especially when one of them was licking the back of her neck, while the other was rubbing her clit with her middle finger.

" Tamsin...stop..." Bo pleaded as she climbed higher, " Stop..."

" You want this, don't you?" Tamsin whispered to her, running her finger tip up and down on the throbbing pearl, smearing her juice all over her center, " You want me to fuck you like this, with someone watching… You want to come hard on my hand, and scream my name…"

Bo's last rational sense had finally disappeared. Being fully aware that she was in fact about to have sex with both girls, she just gave into her lust and her hunger. She couldn't think straight long before this point anyway. She leaned back and pressed herself against Lauren's soft chest, while Tamsin pressed her own onto hers. Then she realized that they were all naked, but she couldn't remember how or when. Both women reached to her clit, and tried to rub it the same time. The unpredictable movements made her go crazy in seconds. She screamed when Tamsin lowered her head to suck her nipples, and Lauren nibbled her back. Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, before any of them even thrust into her yet.

" See, I told you that you would like it..." Lauren said, turning Bo around to face her. She let Bo top her and wrapped her legs around Bo's waist. Bo couldn't help herself but feed off her a little, and the taste just sucked her right in. She smiled at Lauren, before she lowered her head and sucked her nipples hard.

" God, Bo! Yes!" Lauren exclaimed when Bo slammed her fingers into her. Bo wasted no time thrusting into her, but she stopped for a second or two, because Tamsin topped her on her back, her palm grinding on her core. The Valkyrie held nothing back and pressed hard on her center, rubbing her clit with her entire palm and pinching her nipples at the same time. Bo threw her head back and arched her back. She and Lauren came at the same time, overwhelming her senses.

Bo fell on the bed, gasping for air. Then Tamsin straddled her, her wet, hot center grinding on Bo's lap. Bo reached her hand down between the Valkyrie's legs as she raised her hips to let her fingers in. Buckling against Bo's hand, Tamsin rode her like a horse. Bo slammed into her as hard as could, till Tamsin screamed out loud. " Harder-harder, Bo! Harder!" The Valkyrie said, as she tightened around Bo's fingers. Then she fell on Bo's chest spent and they kissed.

The rest of the night was filled more of the same. It became a blur of lust, sex and exhaustion by the end. The three of them rolling around on the bed together, fucking each other non-stop. A small piece of Bo's mind was still vaguely hooked up on who the owner of the club was, and what his connection to the case might be, but she was just too distracted to think coherently on the matter. She drowned herself in her desire, her passion and her hunger, again and again, until she finally blacked out.

* * *

Bo woke up, and found herself still on the bed in the stripper club. Her body was sore, and her mind was foggy. She frowned as everything that had happened last night came back to her. She remembered that Lauren, Tamsin and she had sex, right here, all night. She could still feel their warmth on her skin and smell their scents in the air, but she saw neither of them right now. The music had stopped too. It was just deadly quiet.

Bo got off the bed, and got dressed. She walked out, trying to find Tamsin so they could just go back to working the case. Everything was just at it was before she left the bar. Spilled drinks on the floor, tips on the table tops...even the clothes from the strippers that had been tossed to the crowd were still where they had landed. No one was there, the whole place was empty, no hot dancers, no drunk customers, no smiling bartenders.

_Where is everyone?_ Bo asked herself, as she walked out from the bar. It was gloomy outside, and the wind was cold. The sky was too dark for the time of the day, making Bo wonder whether she got the time wrong or there was a serious storm was coming.

Bo braced herself against the wind. It was then that she realized that she had not seen anyone on the streets either. Cars were parked on the side of the road, and some of them still had the doors open, like whoever abandoned them there didn't even have the time to close the door. Stores were still open, and the lights were flickering inside, but with no one in them.

_Where is everyone?_ Bo asked herself again. She walked down the street for several blocks, hoping that she could see anyone, somewhere, but, she saw no one.

Stopping at an intersection, Bo watched the traffic lights flashing red for all four directions. Cars were parked at the intersection, as if they were waiting for a green light, but there were no drivers in them. Bo looked around, and saw the whole town in dead silence. It suddenly scared her, because she felt like for some reason everyone had just left in a hurry.

Bo took a deep breath and took out her phone. She tried to call Tamsin, but instead of a voice saying the user is not available, please leave a message, or Tamsin's snarky greeting for her voice mail, or even a busy tone, it was just dead silent. Bo started to call everyone that was in her contact list, including those 24/7 service numbers, but it was all silence.

Something occurred to Bo, and she turned around and ran to the strip club. Tamsin's truck was still parked there. Bo saw a note tucked under the windshield wiper.

**_Following a lead to the heart of the labyrinth. It's the beast who..._**

Bo recognized it as Tamsin's handwriting, and she could tell the Valkyrie must have written it in haste. Not only had the Valkyrie failed to finish her sentence, the last few words were almost unreadable as well. For some reason, the word _beast_ made her quiver, as if it was some sort of dark, fierce monster haunting her dreams in the middle of the night.

When Bo noticed a small bloody smudge on the truck door, fear consumed her mind. She didn't remember there was such a thing this morning, but she couldn't be sure. She shivered in the wind, and loneliness hit her like a train. She suddenly felt so alone, so helpless, that she almost cried out.

A few torn pages of paper flew into Bo with a gust of wind. They were some sort of missing persons notice. On one of them, Bo saw a very attractive girl in a blue dress, and it was the same girl she saw in the missing persons file. Bo thought for sure she had seen her somewhere, but she just couldn't remember. Then on the next page, it was a man, kind of attractive too, curly hair, narrow face. Strangely, she thought she might have seen him somewhere too, but again, she couldn't remember. The rest were too old, washed off by the rain, and Bo couldn't get a clear look at those photos. On one of them, she merely recognized the name of the missing boy, Kyle something. Somehow that name sounded familiar to her in a way, but it was a common name, and she didn't give it much thought.

Bo hopped into Tamsin's truck and drove to the police station, hoping that she could find someone there, even though she knew she wouldn't. And it turned out as she expected. The precinct was empty.

Bo walked out, and sat on the stairs for a few minutes, trying to pull herself back together. Watching the dark clouds swirling in the sky, as if they were about to devour the whole town, she found herself trembling, and her tears were about to fall. She clenched her fist tightly, to stop from crying, because she knew the moment she let out those vulnerable tears, she would lose all the strength she still have right now. She knew she needed to figure out what was going on, and find Tamsin and Lauren.

Bo took out the note Tamsin had left her, and read it again.

**_Following a lead to the heart of the labyrinth. it's the beast who..._**

_Ok, need to go to the labyrinth, but where is it?_ Bo asked herself. She stood up and paced around, dwelling in her thoughts. Then something caught her attention.

It was the information board right outside the precinct. There was a town map there, and it was the first time Bo had seen the whole map of this town like this. She saw roads that entangled with each other, massive abandoned places, dead ends, buildings that blocked the access to another region, plantations that obstructed the views, underground tunnels that were not supposed to be there, and secret door leading to somewhere else.

Bo realized that there was no labyrinth, for the town itself was nothing but a labyrinth.

* * *

**A/N: There, I did it, a BLT threesome. I had no idea why I decided to do that, or how I came up with that idea, but here it is, with Lauren strip teasing in lab coat and everything! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bo tore the town map off the board, and drove towards the center of the town. Since there was no one on the street, she slammed the gas pedal down hard and sped through the town. The sky was getting darker. She could also feel the wind was colder as it came in through the cracked window of Tamsin's truck. It made a weeping noise, like the sound of anguish. It was so real that it set Bo's nerves on edge. She couldn't help but imagine it was the sound of suffering coming somewhere from the townspeople, perhaps even Lauren or Tamsin.

Bo thought the heart of the labyrinth would be the center of the town, since that was how metaphors normally worked, but other than a huge, empty square, she saw nothing interesting there. She stood in the middle of the square turning her head around. All she saw was empty parked cars, some personal things someone must have left behind on a park bench, empty sidewalks, and swirling clouds in the sky. She had never felt like this before, that she was the only one left in the entire world. It suddenly occurred to her that every time she had been on a case recently, Tamsin had been with her. She couldn't remember how many fights they had gotten into in the past because the Valkyrie was pissed at her simply because they had different opinions on how to solve a case, or just because she was plain snarky, bossy and arrogant. But now, she was willing to give up anything in a heartbeat to have her right here right now.

Thinking about the Valkyrie, Bo suddenly had an idea. Tamsin had left her a note before she went to chase a lead, which meant if she could just find some evidence of a trail, she could track her. She could follow her into the heart of the labyrinth.

Bo went back to the parking lot of the strippers club. She searched the area, and found one of Tamsin's ear studs in the grass half a mile to the east. Then she found the other one, a little over a mile away from the first one to the east. She knew it was a clue Tamsin intentionally left behind her, so she could find her. That thought somehow relieved Bo's pounding heart.

_Ok, so you are going east._ Bo looked at the map, trying to figure where Tamsin had gone to. An abandoned prison on the east side of the town caught her attention. Many of the roads on the map lead to that place, but just before reaching it almost every one of them ended in a dead end, an obstacle of some sort or would merge into another road that led away from it.

_Could it be the heart of the labyrinth?_ Bo asked herself. At first she couldn't find an access to that area, but as she studied the map, she finally found one route which lead to the prison through some underground tunnels under an old factory not too far away from it, with some detours through some secret passages in a hospital next to it.

Bo was not sure if that was where she should go, but she had no other clues. She drove to the old factory, and got out of the truck, so she could enter the underground secret passage. Before she lifted the hatch door to it, Bo reached for her weapon, and it was then she realized that she had nothing on her. She frowned, because she normally would have a dagger on her. Then she searched the truck, but other than a flashlight and first aid kit, she couldn't find a single blade, not even a pocket knife. Bo thought it was strange, because she knew Tamsin always had some back up gear in her truck, but she didn't have enough time to sort that through. She thought about going back to the police station to find something there, but it was another three hours drive round trip, she was not sure she had that much time to waste.

Pulling hard on the hatch door on the back side of the old factory, Bo went down. She turned on the flashlight, but it only gave her about five feet of visible range because the passageway down was pitch black.

After a while, Bo stopped for some rest so she could finally sort out the things that had happened last night. Sexual details aside, she thought she should solely focus on what Lauren said about the owner of the club. She told her that she couldn't say, not that she didn't know, or she didn't want to talk about it. Bo could remember the scared look on Lauren's face, as if she knew something bad would happen to her, if she had said anything about the owner. Bo just felt that there was definitely a connection between him and the missing persons. Then she thought about the note Tamsin had left her. The Valkyrie left to chase after some beast.

_Maybe the beast is the owner?_ Bo asked herself as she started walking again, _It does make sense, a hungry beast, and those missing persons are his prey._ Then her mind just went to Tamsin and Lauren, because she knew whoever the owner was, he might already have them.

Bo reached the surface and went to the hospital nearby. It was empty and run down, but still showed signs of recent use, even though she couldn't understand why anyone would want to go there unless they didn't have any other choices. There were notes half written on the whiteboard, and unfinished sandwiches on the tables. Bo went to the morgue, and crawled through the vent to get into the right wing of the hospital, which looked like it had been sealed up a long time ago. Through the roof on that side, she managed to get into the area which had no road access from the outside.

The prison was in Bo's sights now, yet she had no weapon to fight against anything that might come at her. She took a deep breath, before she walked through the entrance. Her footsteps echoed in the air, and it was the only sound she could hear.

The prison cells were all empty, and locked. She could see the messy beds, and dirty toilets through the bars. Then she stopped beside the stairwell, because she saw a bloody smudge on the door frame. It looked fresh, compared to everything else in here.

Bo stood on the stairs, trying to decide whether to go down or go up. Then she noticed a trail of blood spatter leading down. It was just a few drops of blood at first, but then it became a stream of blood. By the time she had reached the basement level of the building, the blood trail looked like something dragged a bleeding person on the floor to the other side of the building.

Trying to keep calm, and her hands still, Bo followed the trial. She forced herself not to think maybe it was Lauren's, or Tamsin's.

The basement was like a mini version of the labyrinth itself. There were also so many rooms, some blocked, some sealed, some filled with meaningless things.

The blood trail suddenly ended. It ended so abruptly, that Bo almost thought something picked up the bleeding person from above. She raised her head, fearing that she would see a person hanging there bleeding, but she saw nothing.

Bo forced herself into a barb wired door, without even having the time or the energy to think why there would be a barb wired door down in the basement of a prison, because she saw a small piece of torn cloth on the wire, and it looked like a piece from Lauren's lab coat outfit. She saw no one in the room, but she did hear suppressed moans coming from the closet. She smashed chairs onto it, till she finally forced the door open. Lauren was in there, half conscious.

" Lauren!" Bo called her name out loudly. She laid her on the floor and tapped her face. At first, Lauren's eyes couldn't even focus on Bo's face, but slowly she got back to herself, and murmured something to Bo. Bo had to lower her head, because it was hardly audible.

"...Run...Bo...Run...he's...he's coming..." Lauren repeated the same words over and over again.

" Who is he? Tell me, Lauren. Who is he?"

Lauren shook her head. " I'm sorry, Bo. I tried...I tried so hard...but he's too powerful... I can't...I can't...I just can't..."

" It's Ok. I'll take care of him. He's gonna taste a piece of my fist, with his face, then a piece of justice on his hands..." Bo said, holding the blonde in her arms. Lauren was trembling, her tears falling from her face, and her lips clenched. " I'm sorry, Bo, I'm so sorry...I can't... I wish I could...I wish I knew how to control him..."

Bo frowned. She thought Lauren was apologizing for failing to tell her the truth, or for the fact that she helped him somehow, or for dragging her into trouble. She never expected her to tell her that she was sorry because she couldn't control him.

" What do you mean by controlling him...?" Bo asked. She saw the blonde shaking her head, then suddenly freeze there with her eyes wide open, as if she just saw something terrifying.

Bo turned around, and saw a dark shadow. She thought it was a person, but she couldn't be sure, because before she could see his face, she blacked out.

* * *

"...Wake up, wake up!" Was the first thing Bo heard after the long, fuzzy darkness she experienced when she blacked out. Aside from the familiar voice, she also heard low, distant growls, as if she was in the woods and the area was surrounded by packs of wolves.

Bo jerked herself up from the ground, reaching for her dagger instinctively, but then she realized that she didn't have a weapon with her.

" Easy there, princess." Tamsin said as she straightened herself. She tried hard not to let Bo see how worried she was.

" Tamsin? What-where are we?" Bo said as she turned around. She found herself inside some sort of maze formed by bushes, which were shrouded by dark shadows. Bo could hear some low growls humming in the air, like they were surrounded by packs of predators.

" You are in your Dawning." Tamsin said, frowning.

" What-?" Bo paused. The word Dawning sounded so familiar, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Her mind was still sunk in the memory of her and Tamsin being FBI partners and working on a missing persons case.

" Come on, succubus. Think." Tamsin said, " You are in your Dawning, and I am your hand. We were in the Temple, and we fought a hairy monster-"

"-and I chased the fucking Temple janitor or whatever, and entered an alternate universe?" Bo said. Like suddenly walking out from her trapped mind of fog and haze, she finally realized that everything happening here was her Dawning. The Valkyrie in front of her was not her partner, and she was not an FBI agent either.

Tamsin smirked, with a finally-you-figured-out look on her face.

" So...everything here is not real?"

" Not real in the real world, but pretty fucking real here." Tamsin said, " Which means if you die, I won't be able to drag your ass out."

" Gee, thanks for reminding me." Bo murmured, standing up, " Now what?"

" Now, we sort this shit out." Tamsin said. She looked around, as if she was trying to figure out which way to go.

" How did we even end up in this maze anyway?" Bo said, " And where exactly are we?"

" No fucking idea." Tamsin replied, " When you ran after that dude from the front desk of the Temple, I chased after you. When I got through that door, we are FBI agents working on some missing persons case."

" So..." Bo murmured. She suddenly didn't know what to say, or do. Somehow her mind went back to the threesome they had in that club, and she had to turn away to hide her flushed face. She knew it was not really real, but she still felt embarrassed, because it was like her darkest, deepest secret being revealed. Yes, it was all she wanted, two women she loved, both in her life. It was something she wanted, but she couldn't have.

" Come on, we don't have time to just sit here." Tamsin said, " We need to get going." She paused a little, biting her bottom lip, as if she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure if she should. Eventually she continued, " Well, good thing is we now know it's your Dawning..."

" And the bad thing?" Bo asked, knowing that there was a _but_.

Tamsin sighed, turning her eyes away, " Bad thing is, we are close to the end, which means..."

" If I fail, I will devolve soon." Bo said. The word _devolve_ dropped on her heart heavily. She took a deep breath, and said, " What if I devolve?"

" God, Bo!" Tamsin exclaimed, " As long as you- watch out!" Was the thing she said before she threw herself to Bo and jerked both of them on the ground. Bo didn't even realize what was happening, until she saw a large animal growling at them. It was only one foot or two away, looking like a large dog, or some sort of canine, but it most definitely was not a cute puppy of any kind. The animal, at least Bo would prefer to call it an animal, seemed to be formed by some sort of black smoke, but in a solid shape. Instead of eyes, it only had two black, empty holes on the face. The thing roared at them, revealing its bloody fangs, with its head lowered, and paws scratching the ground impatiently, like it was about to attack at any time.

Shielding Bo from the thing, Tamsin threw out a boomerang. The animal turned into black smoke and disappeared.

" What was that?!" Bo exclaimed.

" How the fuck would I know?" Tamsin retorted, sheathing her blade, " It is your Dawning, bitch. And this Temple probably has held a lot of other Fae Dawnings before. Could be something you made up, or some other under Fae trapped in here..."

Bo let out a deep breath. That thing scared her. It chilled her to the bones, as if it was something that had been shadowing her for a long time, or something that she had been running away from. " What if...I turned into something like that?" She asked.

" Oh would you fucking relax?!" Tamsin yelled at her, looking around to make sure there were no immediate threats," I'm sure even if you get out of here with four tits and a bald head, people will still be lining up to love you." She snuffed out her light laugh, immediately regretting what she had said.

" No they won't! Trick will probably cage me underground until he figures out a solution to fix me, and Lauren-"

" Yes they will." Tamsin said calmly.

" How can you be so sure?" Bo asked, frowning.

" Because..." The Valkyrie sighed, before she continued, " You are Bo. You are...you, and you will always be. I'm sure even if you grow spikes on your back, or fangs in your mouth, you'd still be running towards your pet if she is danger again..." She stared at Bo, who was sitting on the ground, with a defeated look on her face. It reminded her when they were in the woods looking for Kenzi, and the succubus had poured her heart out to her, and that made her heart ache. It was not until then had she realized the caring nature of the brunette, and she sank right in. Gazing into Bo's eyes, Tamsin said," Look, the Dawning doesn't change who you are, but reveals your true self."

" You think so?" Bo said, " So appearance aside, I will stay the same?"

" Well, I would definitely recommend you lower your standards on hook ups if you become bald and ugly." Tamsin smirked, " But seriously, get your shit back together now. You do need to get out alive, with or without your hair."

" Let me ask you something." Bo said, staring at Tamsin.

" Shoot. Whatever it is, make it quick, 'cause we don't have a lot of time here."

" Why are you always with me when I need someone?" Bo said. This question had been hovering on her mind for a while now. She just couldn't figure it out. The blonde was always snarky around her, and she never missed a single chance to mock her, but her aura burnt so hot for her every time they were together, and she was always there for her.

Tamsin frowned. " Don't you think you already know the answer to your question?" She said.

" Huh?" Bo said confused.

" Because you need someone." Tamsin said, like it was too stupid that Bo couldn't figure it out herself.

" Yes, I know. But why?" Bo said, " Why would _you_ help me?"

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh, and turned her face away from Bo. It was the same thing she had done when Bo told her that she was one of the good ones. She didn't know what to answer. _I was there because I knew you would fuck things up? Because you needed someone? Or because...I love you? _Before she could pick an answer, or Bo asked for any more information, they were surrounded by a pack of snarling smoke creatures that appeared out of nowhere.

Tamsin cursed and instinctively threw her darts out, but unlike last time, these things didn't just vanish when they were hit. The smoke filled in the void created from the passage of the weapon through their bodies, as if nothing had happened.

" Shit! Run!" Tamsin said, grabbing Bo's hand and pulling her along with her as she took off running. The pack chased after them, barking, like hungry hounds chasing their prey.

" What...are those damn things?!" Bo asked.

" No idea!" Tamsin yelled, " I don't think they are under Faes. Must be something related to you, because it's your Dawning! "

Running away from those things, Bo and Tamsin came to a dead end in the maze. There was a large chamber at the end of the route, and they could see some things piled up in one of its corners, but it was too dark to see what it all was.

Knowing that they had nowhere to run, Tamsin cursed, turned around and pulled out her blades again. She prepared for a blood bath, although not sure how to kill those things, or what they were going to do to them. She threw her boomerang out, and it hit two animals. Their bodies separated, then went back together.

" We need to go." She said to Bo, pulling her close. Just as she threw another blade out, trying to clear the path, a huge animal, coming out from nowhere, charged them. Tamsin held Bo tight in her arms, trying to use her body as a shield for Bo.

But to her surprise, nothing happened. No pain, no fangs sinking into her skin, nothing. Those animals ran towards the corner of the chamber, and started to feast on the pile of _things_. It was then they realized that those _things _were the dead bodies of the townspeople. Every single body had this terrifying look on its face, like they had been scared to death. Those animals were chewing on the dead bodies. Some of them stopped for a second or two, turning around to stare at Bo and Tamsin with their black, empty eyes. Then they went back to eating again.

Fear seized Bo's heart, when she got a clear look on some of those bodies. She recognized those faces. They were her hook ups from the Dal, and other bars. Someone she had fed off randomly during her life as a runaway, the dark Fae in the alley, the girl in the blue dress. These were all the people she had ever taken, and killed as a succubus. Thinking about that, she was overwhelmed by fear, self loathing and disgust, and she could hardly breathe.

" What?" Tamsin asked as she glanced at Bo. She frowned, because she knew it might be creepy to look at some weird animal chewing on dead bodies, but not creepy enough to make the brunette pale like that. For a moment she fought hard against her urge to hold Bo in her arms, just so she could stop shaking.

" Nothing." Bo shook her head, "Let's just...go find Lauren, and get out of here..." Bo murmured, turning around so she wouldn't face those faces anymore.

" No offense, but you do know she is not your real girlfriend, right?" Tamsin asked.

" Well I know that." Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin, " I just feel like I should go find her."

" Fine." Tamsin said," It is your Dawning, so, whatever. Just pick a direction, and we'll go find your imaginary lover. "

" Besides-" Bo said, then she stopped. Before spitting out whatever it was that on her mind, she stared at the end of the passageway cautiously and added, " Who is that?"

" Who is what?" Tamsin frowned, looking at Bo. She looked around, but saw nothing, other than the pile of dead bodies and those black smoke creatures.

" I think I saw someone over there." Bo said, " This way!" She started to run towards the end of passageway. For some reason she felt that she had to follow that person. She ran as fast as she could, yet the passageway seemed endless. Every place she passed by in the maze, she saw those smoke creatures devouring corpses.

Bo couldn't breathe. She reached for Tamsin's hand, but it was not there. She stopped and looked around, and she realized that she had lost her already.

" Tamsin...?" Bo called. She could hear her own voice shaking in the air.

No one answer her. All she heard was the growling animals. She pressed her back hard to the bushes and forced herself to breathe.

_You are smart. You are fast. And you are a hell of a lot cuter than him._ Somehow the prep talk Tamsin gave her before she killed that outlaw in Brazenwood popped into her head. Bo thought it might be the best timing for her to hear her snarky comments once again, right now, but she wasn't there.

Something pulled Bo out from her thoughts. The growling sounds suddenly stopped. It was deadly quiet in the maze. Someone appeared at the other end of the passageway. Bo couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. She couldn't see the face. All she could tell was that the shadow, or black smoke, formed a human shape.

" Hello? Who are you?" Bo asked.

The person didn't answer her. They just started to walk towards Bo. All the smoke creatures materialized behind, and began to follow, the shadow person. As they drew near to her, the smoke creatures were being absorbed one by one into the body of the shadow person. It was a chilling sight to see them combining into one. As the person absorbed them, it became more and more opaque. Within a few feet the person became solid, his face hidden within the hood of his cloak.

" Who are you?" Bo asked again.

Somehow she had a conflict of feelings in her heart. She was scared by this person, but at the same time, she felt that they were very familiar with each other.

Again, that person didn't answer her. They just stood in front of her, with their hooded head lowered.

" Afraid to show your face or something?" Bo said, trying hard to be strong, " Because you are so ugly? Or because you are afraid that your face is going to get whacked?"

" It is you, who can't face me." The person said. The voice sounded too husky to be a woman, but not strong enough to be a man.

" Oh yeah? Why don't you show your face, and let's see if I can't face you." Bo said.

The person laughed, pulled back their hood, and showed Bo their face. For a second or two, Bo was too shocked to do anything or even breathe. That person's face was exactly like hers, only darker. And instead of eyes, she had two hollow, dark holes like the smoke creatures she saw earlier.

" Who are you?" Bo said, stepping back. It was like staring at a mirror, only it was a mirror from a nightmare. She felt like those hollow eyes were going to suck her in somehow, and that thought scared her.

" Don't recognize me?" The person said. Her voice chilled Bo to the heart, because it now sounded exactly like hers.

" Whatever this shit you are pulling on me right now, it is not real!" Bo said, " You better tell me who you are, 'cause I really don't want to smack my own face."

" Exactly, it is your own face." The person laughed, " For I am you, Isabeau. I am the beast, your beast. I am the monster inside you. I am your lust, your desire, your hunger. I am you." She stepped up, staring at Bo, with those hollow holes. She leaned close and whispered to Bo, " For so long you've been staring at the abyss. Now the abyss is staring right back at ya." She chuckled.

Bo froze there. She couldn't move. Suddenly all things made sense to her now. Why the bar was called The Hunger. Why Lauren told her she can't control him. Why she felt so afraid when she saw those animals. Why those townspeople all looked like someone she had fed off before. It was her all along. It was the thing that made her, yet she was afraid of the most. It was her succubus nature. It was her monster.

" Now." The woman said, " Jump, Isabeau. Descend. Let me ride you, together we can rule the world."

" By rule you mean suck the world dry?" Bo said.

" Come to me." The beast said as she stepped forward, " Embrace me. Embrace the darkness inside you. Fall to your abyss, let the darkness be you!"

" Not in a million years!" Bo yelled at her. The woman laughed, grabbing Bo's arm. Like being pulled by a magnet, Bo felt that the person was trying to absorb her too, just like how she absorbed those animals. That thought freaked Bo out. She struggled as hard as she could, and freed herself. She started to run.

" You can't run away from me. This is my maze, and you are trapped inside." The voice came from behind her, like that woman was only inches away from her back, " You can't run away from me, Isabeau, because I am you."

* * *

Bo didn't know how long it had taken her, but she found herself arriving at a large chamber in the maze. There was a huge plant in the middle, with vines and branches expanding everywhere. Bushes and trees which formed the maze was grown out from its vines.

" Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed as she saw the person entangled in the vines. She rushed to her and began trying to pull her out. The vines moved like tentacles, and as she worked to free Tamsin, they were trying to pull her back. Bo grabbed one of Tamsin's blades and started cutting the vines. The pieces she cut off turned into black smoke and disappeared in the air. She finally managed to free the unconscious woman and brought her down.

" Tamsin!" Bo tapped her face hard, " Hey, wake up, wake up!"

The blonde coughed before she opened her blue eyes." How many of these fucking crappy assed creatures are there in your Dawning?" Tamsin said in a low voice, looking at Bo. Then she closed her eyes and waved her head towards the plant. " I think your fake girlfriend is in there too." She said.

Hearing that, Bo ran towards the plant again. She dug into the vines and found Lauren, who was trapped inside and unconscious. Bo pulled her out, and checked her pulse. She was relieved that Lauren was still alive, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wake her up. Then she dug out a few more people, but they were all dead. Most of them were just dead for too long to recognize them. But Bo did find one with the face of Kyle. She almost screamed.

" So, care to fill me in about this human trap tree?" Tamsin said, looking at Bo from the ground.

Bo took a deep breath. She could feel herself shaking, but being weak was just the last thing she wanted right now. " I think...I think the beast is my hunger, my succubus hunger." She said in a low voice, " I saw her. She looks just like me, except she is similar to the smoke creatures, but more solid. Those dog creatures we saw...are my hunger too..."

Tamsin hesitated, when she saw the look in Bo's eyes. It was a mix of fear and sadness, like the brunette was feeling guilty for something. She wanted to say something to comfort the succubus, but before she could, someone appeared in the immediately knew it was Bo's hunger she was just talking about, because other than the hollow eyes, she looked exactly like Bo, only with a dark shadowy overcast.

Tamsin stared at the woman with her eyes wide open. " Wow, I'd say you look a little better with your eyeballs." She said to Bo, smirking.

" Now is really not the time, Tamsin." Bo whispered to her. She wanted to hold the Valkyrie's hand, but she wasn't sure if she was seeking comfort, or wishing to give it.

" Just quit being a pussy, and kick her fucking sorry ass." Tamsin said to Bo, " Take whatever weapon you need, sweetheart."

" How the fuck should I kill my own hunger?" Bo whispered back, her eyes staring at the woman.

" Well, don't feed it for one thing." Tamsin said, " You go figure the rest out."

" You're not coming with me?" Bo frowned, looking at Tamsin, who was still lying on the ground.

" Sweetheart..." Tamsin said in a low voice, " Even as a Valkyrie, who can kick your ass at any time, I do sometimes need a break."

It was not until then had Bo realized that Tamsin's face was awfully pale, and her voice was weak. She stared at her hunger, who was just staring at them, with a confident smile on her face, before she kneeled beside Tamsin. " Are you...Ok? Are you hurt?" Bo asked. Her voice was shaking so hard that she could barely understand herself. She didn't see any blood or injuries on Tamsin, but the Valkyrie didn't look good at all.

" I'm fine." Tamsin rolled her eyes at Bo, " That damn tree sucks Chi out of people somehow. It might be some tree-octopus hybrid or something. Those fucking vines are definitely alive..."

" You sure you are Ok?" Bo asked again.

" God Bo, can you just go kill the damn shit of yours, so you can get out of here!" Tamsin said.

Bo nodded. Standing up, she held Tamsin's dagger in her hand. She wasn't sure how to kill her hunger, or whether she could even kill it.

" Well, well, you certainly do have a soft spot for the Valkyrie..." The woman said.

Bo took a quick glance at Tamsin, and the blonde was looking right back at her. They both turned away.

" I will admit, she's tasty. I could just gobble up her right now."

" You can certainly dream!" Bo said, standing in between her and Tamsin.

" Oh, but that human doctor. God, why haven't you sucked her dry yet?" The woman continued, looking at Lauren.

Bo didn't say anything. The fear occupying her heart eventually went away, because the adrenaline and anger had kicked in. She charged the woman, slashing her blade at her. The woman dodged her swiftly. Turning around in a circle, her Hunger suddenly had a blade in her hand too. No matter how or where Bo attacked her, she always got away, seeming to know where she was going to strike next.

" Just say yes. Accept me. And this will all be over." Her hunger said, " You can't dodge me forever. Come to me, Isabeau, just come to me, and fall!"

" I think the princess has already said no to your invitation." Tamsin said, " Besides, you are not her. She certainly doesn't smell like a corpse for one thing. And she's a lot prettier than you for another."

The woman growled in a low voice, like she was angry. She reached her hand out and pointed at Tamsin, and suddenly black smoke came out from her body. A pack of the smoke creatures appeared, and they dragged Tamsin and Lauren back to the tree.

Bo chased after them. She knew she should defeat her hunger right now, but she couldn't leave Tamsin and Lauren to the Chi sucking creature. She watched the tentacles grabbing both women and pulling them inside. She grabbed Tamsin's hand, trying to pull her out, but she couldn't. She tried to cut those vines, but they grew too fast. Eventually her blade went dull.

" Damn it! Damn it!" Bo cursed, pulling the tentacles desperately with her bare hands, " Tamsin! Do something!"

" You need to go back there and kick that bitch's ass." Tamsin said, " Just take my Chi, and your fake girlfriend's, if she still has any."

" No!" Bo said, " I would kill you both if I do that."

" Look, it's either that fucking bitch takes it, or you do!" Tamsin said.

" No!" Bo refused.

" Damn it Bo! Why do you have to make everything so hard!" Tamsin yelled at her.

" You told me to trust my instinct, and this is me trusting my instinct!" Bo yelled back, still pulling those moving vines with her hands.

" Then go kill her before she sucks us dry, for God's sake, Bo!" Tamsin said, " Get outta here before you are trapped too!"

It was then Bo realized that she herself was entangled in those tentacles, and those things just pushed her and Tamsin closer to the inside of the plant, or the was a small, hollow space inside, with moving walls. It felt like they were inside some animal's stomach, only the stomach was made from tree barks and leaves. Above their head, there was something throbbing.

" I don't know how to kill her!" Bo said. Desperation and frustration consumed her mind. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't even know if she could save the Valkyrie, " What if I can't kill her? What if I am her?"

" No, you are not." Tamsin said, cupping her face. Her blue eyes gazed into Bo's brown. " You are not her. She'd suck us dry in a heartbeat, but you won't. All she has are those corpses, and black smoke. But you...at least you have me." She breathed hard, before she closed her eyes and kissed Bo on her lips. Her lips were quivering, and so were Bo's. Like knowing it was something way too close to a love confession, Tamsin pulled away quickly and added," And you are a hell of a lot cuter than her."

Bo smiled. Then she felt the inside of the tree starting to squirm. Blue energy started to flow out from Tamsin and Lauren, and it rose above and disappeared.

" Seriously! Are you gonna sit there and stare, or are you gonna go teach that bitch a lesson?" Tamsin shot Bo a cold stare.

" Wait, if this thing sucks Chi out of people and feeds it to the bitch outside, maybe I should kill it first." Bo said, cutting the vines on her arms and legs. It seemed that when the tree was feeding, the vines stopped moving too. She freed herself and climbed up. Somehow she figured the throbbing thing on top should be something important.

As she climbed up, she had a closer look at it. It looked like a pumping heart, only surrounded by black smoke.

" Time for you to die..." Bo said, thrusting her dagger into that thing.

Bo heard a loud scream outside, which she thought might have come from her hunger. At the same time, an excruciating pain came from her body, like someone had taken a sledgehammer and hit her chest with it. She almost dropped her dagger. She took a deep breath, and thrust her blade into the heart for the second time.

A greater agony hit her, as if she was thrusting the blade into her own body. She bit her lips hard, but that didn't stop her moans. A bleeding wound appeared on her chest, out of nowhere, like someone had just stabbed her. Blood drenched her clothes, and dripped off.

" You can't kill it. If you do, you die." Her hunger said, standing in front of her. Bo had no idea when she came in. She saw the painful look on her face, and she knew her hunger was suffering too. She smiled at her, and stabbed the heart again. She just kept sending that sharp blade into it, like it was the only thing she knew how to do. The agony consumed everything of her, but she just kept doing it.

" No!" Her hunger screamed. And it was the last thing Bo heard as she eventually succumbed to her own pain and blacked out.

* * *

Bo opened her eyes. Her mind was still fuzzy and foggy, and she just stayed there for a second or two, trying to catch her breath. Then she realized that she was right back in the Dal again.

_Was everything that had happened real?_ Bo asked herself, frowning. She remembered that she blacked out from the pain she had when she killed the creature, but she was not feeling anything now. She looked down, and saw her clothes were all bloody, but there was no wound on her chest.

Then Bo saw Tamsin lying next to her. The Valkyrie had her eyes closed. " Tamsin!" Bo shook her shoulder, " Hey, Tamsin!"

" I don't think she'll wake up any time soon." A voice came from behind her. Bo turned around, and saw the keeper of the Temple standing there.

" What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Bo shot a cold stare at him, her hands tapping on Tamsin's face.

" That girl gave you too much of her own Chi, after you blacked out from the blood loss." The Keeper said, " She tried to save you, and she succeeded."

For a moment Bo was just too afraid to even try to check Tamsin's pulse. _What if I took too much, and I killed her?_ That thought scared her more than anything. She slowly pressed her finger on Tamsin's neck, and let out a deep breath. There was a pulse, although weak.

" Congratulations. You've passed your Dawning." The Keeper said in an indifferent voice, like he was just reading a script to Bo, " You may leave now, but the Valkyrie has to stay."

" Stay? You mean here?" Bo frowned, " Why does she have to stay here?"

" It's the rule of the Dawning. The hand has to stay in the Temple forever, with or without the candidate completing the Dawning." The Keeper said coldly.

" What?!" Bo exclaimed. Then she suddenly figured out why Tamsin told her to take her Chi, because she knew she wouldn't be getting out anyway.

" Oh, Tamsin, you fucking stupid..." She murmured, staring at the blonde, gnashing her teeth. She couldn't figure out if she should just slap her, or shove her to the wall then kiss her hard.

" You may leave now." The Keeper said, " And thanks to you, I now have a Valkyrie in here to keep my company. I'm sure we can have some fun..."

" Who says she's staying..." Bo said, grabbing Tamsin's hand in hers. She stared at the Keeper, and drew Tamsin's dagger out. She cut her palm and used the blood to draw the exit on the floor.

" You can't take her with you!" The Keeper said, panicking, " It's against the rules!"

" Fuck the rules! This is my Dawning, and I make the rules!" Bo said to him, holding Tamsin in her arms, " I am leaving, and she's coming with me. Suck it!"

* * *

**A/N: Next two chapters are going to be the endings of the story. Chap 15a and 15b gives two different endings. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15a - Bo-Lauren-Tamsin Ending

Chapter 15a

There was a bright white light, and then Bo and Tamsin were back in the Dal again. Bo was still holding Tamsin's hand, and the Valkyrie was still unconscious.

The others were thrilled to see her at first, laughing, crying and wanting to hug her. Then they realized that Tamsin was unconscious in her arms, and they stood there, hesitating, not sure what to do next.

Lauren was standing a few feet away from the crowd, looking at Bo, conflicted between embracing Bo, and helping the Valkyrie. The devastated look in Bo's eyes hurt her, and the way the brunette gazed at the blonde hurt her more. For a moment, she just stood there, with tears in her eyes. She wanted to say something, or do something, but she just couldn't.

Bo stared at Lauren for a while, and then her eyes moved back to Tamsin. The blonde lay in her arms, as if she was sleeping. Only no matter what Bo did, she couldn't wake her up. Bo saw her own tears falling on the Valkyrie's pale face, it was then she had noticed that she was crying. She called her name, but Tamsin didn't respond.

"Wake up, wake up, Tamsin! You have to wake up!" She repeated the same sentence over and over again, choking in her own tears. She put the blonde's hand on her lips, and sobbed. She called her name over and over again, hoping that maybe Tamsin could hear her and open her beautiful eyes. She pressed her forehead on Tamsin's, and tears just burst out.

"No... no..." She murmured, " You have to wake up...please...just open your damn eyes Tamsin. You have to wake up..."

A hand lay on Bo's shoulder. When she looked up she saw Lauren's face through the blur of her tears.

"Bo, let go of her." She said.

"No." Bo shook her head, "No, no!" She gripped Tamsin tightly in her arms, as if she wanted to make sure no one could take her away.

Lauren sighed. "Bo, I need to treat her right now." She said. She looked at Bo, who had this completely confused look on her face, as if she wasn't sure what was happening right now was real or a dream. Eventually Bo let go of Tamsin, but her eyes never left her.

Dyson came over and carried Tamsin down to Trick's den. Lauren ordered Trick and Kenzi to get what extra equipment she needed from her car, and then followed after Dyson with her medical bag.

Bo followed after Dyson and Tamsin, moving ahead of them. When she got to the den, Bo wiped everything on the table off onto the floor so Dyson could set Tamsin down on it. Soon after, Trick and Kenzi carried in the rest of Lauren's medical equipment. After briefly setting things up, Lauren turned to them and said, "Out."

"But...but..." Bo murmured.

"Out!" Lauren repeated.

* * *

The first thing Tamsin heard was a steady beeping noise coming from the mobile cardiac monitor. It gave her a headache. She moaned and raised herself. Her vision was a little foggy. _Where the fuck am I?_ She asked herself, frowning and looking at all the wires and tubes attached to her bare chest and arm. She felt weak. She remembered the last time she felt this weak, she had been in a battlefield facing an army alone for days. Then she saw someone standing a few feet away from her, putting something into a syringe.

Tamsin wanted to say something, but all she could do was cough. Her throat was so dry, that she had to swallow a few times before she could actually cough.

Hearing the noise, that person turned around. It was Lauren.

"You need to rest." She said calmly, when she saw Tamsin trying to get up.

Tamsin lay back on the table, because she was too weak to move.

"You know..." She began, "You should probably triple the dosage, if that's something to put me down."

"Yes, I'm fully aware." Lauren said as she tapped lightly on the tip of the syringe. Then she pushed a little, to get rid of the bubbles in it.

"Stay still." She said. Injecting whatever medicine was in the syringe into the IV.

"Well, just saying." Tamsin smirked, resting her other hand on her forehead.

"Actually, it takes about 3.92 times of the regular dosage to put down a Valkyrie, on average. But considering your liver function influenced by all the alcohol taken daily, I'd say somewhere around 3.5 is a fairly good estimate. If I want to go safe, I would use about 4 times as much to make sure." Lauren said, touching Tamsin's forehead with a thermometer, "Your temperature is up to normal."

"Did she… emmm… did she..." Tamsin asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, she made it out safely." Lauren replied, adjusting the machine. Tamsin sighed with relief.

"How did I get out? Bitch drag me out or something?"

"I believe so." Lauren said, "Because I don't think the Keeper of the Temple would have let you go so easily."

"So, you knew that as the Hand, I was not supposed to get out." Tamsin murmured.

"Yes, I did." Was the only answer Lauren gave her. For a moment she thought the doctor was going to elaborate on how and when she figured that out, but Lauren didn't say anything else about it.

Then they were both silent for a while. The only sound in the room was the beeping noise from the monitor. Lauren was checking Tamsin with all kinds of instruments, and writing on her documents, avoiding eye contact.

"So, how is she?" Tamsin finally broke the silence.

"I wouldn't say great, but probably alright." Lauren said, "Devastated when she came out, because she thought you might be dying soon."

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. "That bitch needs to learn Valkyries are invincible."

"That's not true." Lauren said, "There are a handful of things that are very efficient at taking down a Valkyrie."

"So, you've thought about it." Tamsin smirked at the doctor, who was taking a blood sample from her.

"In order to get what I want, I would have to take down everyone in the world." Lauren said.

"Well..." Tamsin said, "Technically, you don't have to take down the entire world. There are those who she probably would die before she would even consider sleeping with. Vex, for example."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Lauren nodded, "And... and Trick."

"Kenzi," Tamsin added another name. "Well, I guess I'm not so sure about that one..."

Somehow they both found the conversation was awkwardly funny, and laughed at the same time. They just chuckled for a few seconds, before they both stopped.

"So, what now?" Tamsin murmured, closing her eyes.

"Now? You rest. I'll prescribe some medication for you. And, no alcohol for a couple of days. Which you'll probably pretend you didn't hear."

"I am not asking about me." Tamsin said.

Lauren paused there. She faced away from Tamsin, organizing her things on the couch. "I don't know." She said, "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Fuck..." Tamsin said, "Thought this shit would be over by now..."

"Because you didn't think you would get out? Or because you think she'd have made a choice by now?"

"Maybe a little of both." Tamsin said, " God...what the fuck...how the hell..." She murmured, not sure what question to ask.

Silence consumed them again. Lauren packed up her equipment, while Tamsin just stared at the ceiling.

"Bitch's crazy about you." Tamsin murmured, " In her Dawning, she tried hard to save your ass, even though she knew it was not the real you."

Lauren huffed out a light laugh, and stopped doing what she was doing. "Yeah, that's her. That's Bo."

Tamsin sighed, closing her eyes again. "Damn right that's her." She said, laughing softly. "...She's fucking amazing."

"She is." Lauren replied with two simple words. Then she repeated, "She is."

* * *

**- A week later –**

"Hey what's up?" Dyson smiled at Bo, holding his beer bottle. He sat down beside the brunette at the bar.

"Nothing." Bo shrugged, "Working on a few cases, dodging the Morrigan's minions, you know, Stuff." She downed her drink.

"Got something on your mind?" Dyson asked.

"No, not really. No." Bo shook her head. Then she smiled at Dyson, before she walked to the pool table.

"Well, well, it's everyone's favorite succubus," Tamsin smirked at her. "What can I do for you today, sweetheart?"

"Same thing you do for me almost every day?" Bo said, raising her eyebrows.

"Shall I drive you home to your girlfriend before 12 tonight?"

"Actually..." Bo leaned close, whispering into the Valkyrie's ear, "My place tonight."

"Wow!" Tamsin said. "You invite anyone else?"

"Why don't you come over and find out?" Bo whispered to her. Then she walked away.

Tamsin shook her head, smiling. Then she lowered her body and started to shoot pool again. She knew the succubus was sitting at the bar, watching her. She also knew Lauren was probably at Bo's place, cooking dinner, or making pie, or both. Sometimes she felt that things had changed a little. Sometimes she felt that she was right back where she had been all along. Changed or not, it was how it should be after all, or rather, how it could only be. Sometimes she felt fulfilled. Other times she felt empty. She knew Bo and Lauren felt exactly the same way, because she saw the exact same look in their eyes, as she saw in her own whenever she looked in the mirror.

_No one can have everything. Maybe accepting the things you can have, is all you can do._ Tamsin thought to herself, watching the ball fall into the pocket.

* * *

**A/N: This is a Bo/Lauren/Tamsin ending, which was the original ending I planned when starting to write this story, because I think it's probably the closest as how the show would portray Bo's love interest, which is there are always more than one person that she loves. I think it is reasonable that Bo finally gave up on choosing anyone specifically, and let the other two women in her life choose it for her. Then Lauren finally accepted that Bo can love someone else besides her. And Tamsin embraced her feelings for Bo, and accepted it too. I guess it's kind of with angst, because no one actually had everything, but, it's the best they could do, for a ultimate 3some ending :)**

**HOWEVER, as a firm Valkubus shipper, I feel that I should also give a Valkubus ONLY ending, which is in Chap.15b, hope all Valkubus shippers will enjoy that!**


	16. Chapter 15b - Valkubus Ending

Chapter 15b  
Bo felt like she was floating through a passage or a tunnel filled with a bright white light that seemed to be embracing her. At first she could hear only the beating of her own heart, eventually another sound came to her consciousness. It was Tamsin's voice, as light as the night wind, like a careless breath.

_Feed off me, succubus, feed. You gotta get up. You gotta get outta here._

Bo felt the Valkyrie's soft, warm lips fall on hers. For a moment she was confused about whether she should push her away, or pull her closer. Then the decision was taken out of her control as self preservation took over and forced the life renewing energy to fly through her body.

Like flipping a switch, things that had happened in her Dawning started to flash through her mind. Those pieces of memories hurt her like shards of glass, but eventually they all faded away, except one. That soft, warm kiss. Like the kiss Tamsin gave her when she saved her from the massive blood loss she suffered after killing that plant, the representation of her hunger, in her Dawning. It was the kiss the Valkyrie had given her when they were both inside that same plant, after she told her that she was not her hunger, and unlike her hunger, which only had corpses and black smoke to sustain her, Bo at least had her. It was the kiss they shared in Brazenwood. Or maybe, it was the kiss of all the kisses they had ever had, all combined into one.

It was warm and soft, just like Bo remembered. Like waking from a long dream, she opened her eyes and found herself in the Dal again. She looked down and saw the blonde in her arms, her eyes closed. Bo shook her, trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't. Calling her name beside her ear, Bo whispered to her, but she still did not wake up.

Bo knew the others were thrilled to see that she had made it back alive with no extra chest hair or horns or fangs. Trick and Dyson hid some sort of weapon under the counter after they saw her, and they pretended like nothing had happened. Bo saw that but she couldn't care less. All her mind was focusing on the Valkyrie, who was lying unconscious in her arms.

Fear consumed Bo, to a point that she couldn't even shed a single tear, even if her heart was torn by how pale the blonde looked, and how weak her pulse was. She didn't know if she should be relieved that Tamsin was still alive, or terrified because she might not be for long. She called her name, over and over again.

Maybe it was the fear and desperation, or maybe it was something else, something deeper and more meaningful that drove her to begin sucking the Chi out of everyone that was in the room. The strong energy flowed into Bo's body, and then she was giving it all to the blonde, thinking that it would bring her back. However, the Valkyrie did not absorb the Chi. The orange energy scattered in the air and vanished.

Trick stopped Bo before she started to suck the Chi out of everyone else again. He grabbed Bo's arm, his eyes filled with fear and worry.

"Bo, you need to stop!" He said, "It doesn't work on the Valkyries. Their life cycles are set. They don't live on living energies like us. You need to stop, before you-" He stopped before he finished his sentence, like he was afraid of what he was going to say was actually going to happen.

It was then that Bo realized what had happened. Kenzi and Lauren had fainted, and were lying on the floor. Dyson was coughing, and so was Stella. Trick stared at her, his hands like iron clamps on her arm.

"Bo, calm down. There's nothing we can do. None of us can possibly do anything that can wake her up right now. All you can do, is wait."

Tears finally started to burst from Bo's eyes, and they wouldn't stop. Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled them close to her lips. She just sat there, with tears streaming down her face, kissing the fingers of the woman lying in her arms, calling her name over and over again.

* * *

"...Bo, Bo-Bo!"

" Huh?" Kenzi's voice pulled Bo out from her stance. She raised her head and looked at the Russian girl, confused.

"I'm going to order some dinner. Pizza or Chinese?" Kenzi asked, waving the takeout menus in her hands. The Russian girl stared at her best friend when she pressed her thumb on her phone screen, ready to dial.

"Whichever you like. I'm Ok either way." Bo smiled at her.

"Then going with Chinese. Sesame chicken, here I am!" Kenzi went down stairs.

Bo could hear her ordering their take out. She smiled, and then she turned back to face the Tamsin, who was lying on her bed. It had been two days since they got out from her Dawning, and the Valkyrie had not opened her eyes since.

Bo held her hand in hers, and laid a very light kiss on those fingers. They were kind of cold, not too cold to freak her out, but cold enough to make her worry. _What if she doesn't wake up?_ It was a question Bo had asked herself multiple times during the past day, yet she still had not gained enough courage to face the answer. She never thought she could possibly care about anyone like this, until when she held the Valkyrie in her arms at night, whispering to her ears, hoping that might trigger some conscious piece in her mind and finally wake her up. Every time she closed her eyes, she thought about how the blonde saved her life by forcing her to take her Chi. Tamsin told her to get out, but she never said anything about herself, because she knew she was not going to get out. That thought hurt Bo so much, that the pain in her chest made it impossible to breathe.

" Yo, dinner time." Kenzi's voice came from the doorway. She was standing there, with several take out boxes in her hand, and two pairs of chopsticks in her mouth.

"Are you gonna just sit there and stare, or are you gonna come over and take some food off my hands, bestie?" Kenzi chastised her, trying hard not to let the chopsticks fall as she talked around them in her mouth.

Bo grabbed the boxes and laid them on the bed. Kenzi opened one, plopped down on the bed, and started to eat.

After chewing for a second or two, she stopped, and said, "So...are we gonna talk about it?"

"Huh?" Bo raised her eyebrows.

"Ya know. This whole _situation_." Kenzi emphasized the word situation, while she circled her hand above the blonde, "You, Sleeping beauty, and the Doc. Whatever. Some shit from your Dawning would be cool too. Anything you want to talk about, Bestie."

Seeing the worried look in Kenzi's eyes, Bo smiled. "Well, one thing I can tell you, there's no me and the Doc anymore," she said.

"Broke up for good? Or just a long break?" Kenzi asked.

"The former." Bo said calmly, starting to eat her dinner.

"Ahh." Kenzi nodded, "So...you finally made your decision, huh?"

"No, well, yes, on the breaking up part, yes." Bo said, "Although, I guess it's more like we both made the same decision at the same time. Damn, you should have seen how awkward and stupid it was when both of us decided to have the _talk_, and said _we need to stop this,_ at the same time."

" Oh trust me, it was already awkward enough for me to see you holding the detective to your chest and cried her name out, when the Doc watched you two with a look on her face like someone had just ripped her heart out. I don't think anything could possibly beat that." Kenzi commented as she rolled her eyes, and swallowed her food.

Bo huffed out a smile. She lowered her head to eat her food.

"So… you and the Doc still friends? Or do we need to start figuring out her schedule to make sure we don't end up in the same room with her, and thus avoid the after-the-breakup awkwardness?"

"I guess we can be civilized enough to be in the same room, but thanks for asking." Bo lightly tapped Kenzi's shoulder and said.

"Then what about detective Snarkypants?" Kenzi asked, " Are you gonna...I mean, are you two gonna..."

"God, I have no idea. And seriously, I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Gotcha." Kenzi nodded again, paused a moment, then continued, "Honestly, I… I didn't think I'd ever see you go so soft on her. Sitting by her side, holding her hand like this. I just would never have pictured you and her like this, you know..."

Bo had not realized that she had Tamsin's hand in hers again until that moment. She looked down, and stared at their intertwined fingers. She found it hard to believe too.

"Yeah, me neither. I guess it's a good thing that she's unconscious right now. She'd definitely be hissing and spitting at me if she was awake."

"...depends on what the fuck you've done to me..." A low, husky voice came from behind them. The Valkyrie raised herself a little, and frowned at Bo.

"Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed, throwing herself at the blonde. She forgot that she still had a box of food on her lap, and now it was all over the floor. Kenzi almost choked. She gathered everything up, and quickly left the room, leaving the two alone.

"God, Bo. Loosen your arms please. I can't fucking breathe." Tamsin murmured under the brunette. Once again she was in Bo's warm, soft embrace, and having a hard time choosing between pulling herself away or indulging herself right into it. Feeling the brunette shivering, and her warm tears falling on her shoulder, Tamsin reluctantly put one hand on Bo's waist, and closed her eyes.

"Damn, I thought you would never… I thought..." Bo couldn't finish her sentence.

"What? You think I was gonna die just because I gave you some of my Chi?" Tamsin scoffed. "Here's a lesson for you. Valkyries are invincible. And a little succubus like you certainly can't do shit to me..."

"Oh shut up Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed, "I was this close to going coffin shopping for you!"

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. "Damn, how the fuck did I get out anyway? We are not in your Dawning anymore, are we?"

"No. Obviously we got out safely. The dude from the Temple's front desk wanted you to stay and keep him company, but I decided we were both checking out." Bo explained

"Oh." Tamsin said. Her strength was slowly coming back to her. It felt like she just had fought a long battle without any rest. Only, when she had actually done that in the past, there had been no warm hands or strong embrace then to soothe her aching body and soul. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on Bo's shoulder. "I didn't know that was even possible..." She said.

"So you did know as my hand, you were supposed to stay behind." Bo said.

"Obviously, everyone knew that." Tamsin said, rolling her eyes. "Probably the only one who didn't know was you."

Bo sighed. She never thought the Valkyrie could care about her that much, to sacrifice herself for her. When she was unconscious, Bo thought she was going to ask her why, but now, having her alive and well in her arms, she felt that anything she might ask was already answered. _Because you need me._ That was what Tamsin had told her in her Dawning, and it answered every single question she had ever had for the blonde.

"Enough of this sentimental shit." Tamsin said, "Why don't you be a good little succubus, and bring me some vodka?"

"That's what you ask for, after being unconscious for almost two days?"

"So?" Tamsin frowned, "You fucking owe me that for saving your ass, and all the pain and suffering I had to endure in your stupid Dawning."

"Yeah...about that..." Bo murmured, "Thanks… for saving my life."

"Yeah, yeah, I'd take that gratitude more seriously if you were a bottle of vodka..." Tamsin said, but added, "Damn. Well, I guess we are even, since you did drag me out of the Temple..."

For a moment, neither of them talked. Bo lay down on the bed, and held the Valkyrie from behind.

"We are more than even." She said after a long pause, "We are more than even."

"Whatever." Tamsin murmured, closing her eyes, "Gonna take a fucking nap. And, when I wake up... I want my fucking vodka."

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, a Valkubus only ending. We don't have enough Valkubus fanfics, and certainly not enough that are already completed and with Valkubus happy ending so. I feel I should contribute to that, as a firm Valkubus shipper.**

**I didn't put them as lovers, or in a relationship, because I don't think they are quite there yet. Bo just broke up, and she probably wanted to think things through a little before she dived in another relationship. Also I guess it's up to the readers' imagination about what happens next :)**

**The whole story of Choices ends here, and thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for all who has read this story! I appreciated those suggestions in the reviews/PMs. Thank you all :)**

**I intend to turn this story into a smut heavy Valkubus only PWP. I don't know how often I am going to update, because writing smut is hard, but I will try. I like the tension build-up in this story so far, and I want to continue it, but the show will start soon, and I still need to finish writing By Your Side first, so, please bare with me!**


End file.
